The Sword and The Pen
by Esodane-Bottomless
Summary: Sakura made her blood blue... She got the looks, the money, and everything. However, her heart cries, for she is only alone. Nothing to bare her life with. Not until she sees someone again. Someone already torn, his heart almost struck before the sword. I
1. So and So

_The Sword and The Pen_

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

By Esodane : A very humble fanfictioner

(I didn't make my name bold because duh, I'm humble, remember?)

Author's Note: So welcome to my other fanfiction "The Sword and The Pen" well, I again was really inspired by the ideas that fluttered when I wrote some of my poems in … and taaadaaaah! Another blooming story I think… Well, I would promise you three things that by the way I decide to be covenants.

**Thou shall treat "The Sword and The Pen" like my other major fanfic, "Falling Petals, Windmill"**

**Thou shall try to make the story original in every way you can**

**Thou shall respect all reviews, may it be a flame or not a flame**

Well, this is all, please enjoy this story, well, if it may be enjoyable to you, and lest, I hope you'll fall in love with it, you can marry it, well, avoir for now, and I'll meet you later in the end (as if like this makes the world real)

---So and so---

Ms. Sakura Kinomoto was seated by a comfortable office chair, behind the computer monitor with the oak table as support on her office, waiting... She was spinning round and round like she was a radiant, hyperactive 10-year-old child. She was a successful woman in her early adulthood of 26, by that age; she became a rich and popular corporate leader and boss of one of the largest companies in the world, Cloe Corporation. Her ex-boss retired, and the old man chose her as the new leader and Sakura was shocked by the boss's decision that came out of the blue in everybody's point of view. It was not a filthy outbreak of success though, Sakura did do her part to earn her good fate, she studied hard in university, with the help and inspiration coming from her dad and Touya, and she dedicated her time to achieve her eloquent goals. Sakura stared at the reflection made by the totally blank monitor; it was turned off so it was black, though you could see your reflection in it… She looked at her self; she was really cute and beautiful. Guys would love to devour her. Her nose hair even may count as beautiful. She had mocha brown hair that reached by her shoulders elegantly, and was decorated with cute pink balls at their ends. Her face so well made, and her body slim yet fit, and her clothes, she looked like a very balanced woman, it wasn't conservative, but it didn't look slutty and flirtatious either. She wore a very hip grey, leather office coat, and matching leather pants, with black boots, and her key that sealed her super powers. She smiled at herself. She was still the cardcaptor, it was Kero, Eriol, and Yueh's decision actually, to remain Sakura bestowed with the power and loyalty of the cards to her. She proved herself in her childhood… and she still kept that power responsibly, and everybody not knowing the powers she possessed… It was a part of the past, but she hated remembering the old days, since a lot has happened in her old days, terrible happenings… Sakura shivered of fright, trying to unveil it off from her body… She had no husband, she hadn't even have a current boy friend or fiancé… all of them were in the past. In spite Touya was married with some woman, and Yukito was already married now… Sakura still didn't… It was amazing how the youngest of the bunch got the 1st prize of life…

'What's taking it long, I'm supposed to talk to Mister Nagasa'Sakura thought as she quickly glanced by her golden Bvlgari wristwatch, and sighed… she stopped spinning, and apparently, she wasn't dizzy, she was so used to spinning in her chair…

Suddenly, a knock was heard from outside the grey, wooden door,

"Come in," Sakura said happily 'At long last_',_ She stood and walked forward, the door also opened as she stood, and there came a woman that looked like the building secretary "Good afternoon Madam Kinomoto, Mis—" she was cut off by Sakura's hand

"Uhmm, don't call me madam, just Miss, uhmm," she glanced at the identification thingy she had on her chest like a brooch, it said there in blue, bold letters, 'Lilian' "Miss Lilian," Sakura continued nodding. The Lilian woman then nodded and smiled

"Well then, Miss Kinomoto, Mister Nagasa wants to see you now," The woman bowed, and Sakura nodded approvingly, but in her mind, she really didn't want that kind of attention,

'My god, she talks AND acts in front of me like I'm some kind of voodoo idol goddess' Sakura thought, she didn't really want to be pampered so much, the Lilian woman even called her 'Madam' like she was some Spanish billionaire… 'A voodoo idol Spanish goddess… sounds weird?' She again thought, quietly giggling. The secretary looked at her strangely, but she didn't dare ask her why. Truth is she was also like that sometimes… sweatdrops…

"Where is he?"

"Mister Nagasa is on conference room number eight, tenth floor," she paused "Shall I escort you, Miss Kinomoto?"

"No need to Lilian, I'll go there myself, I know the way around here, I'm an ex-employee here after all" Sakura explained and Lilian nodded again,

"Well, goodbye, and good afternoon again!" she bowed again, and walked away calmly, Sakura glanced at the lady for a few seconds, and then resumed to get her bag on the chair.

'Sigh… does everyone supposed to treat me now like this since I'm the boss currently. I'm a lady, I can't believe Mister Nagasa would choose a woman for this job, most corporate leaders are men.'She closed the doors and browsed her bag to get her keys and locked it….

-------------

Knock, knock Sakura came to the little room and knocked, there, a plastic tag hung on top, **Mr. Nagasa conference, 3:00 pm**

"Come in," A sturdy voice bellowed inside the room. He knew who she was. Sakura nodded reassuringly and inhaled and exhaled. Mr. Nagasa was a nice old fellow, but in his atmosphere, you always knew you should respect him… The retired man was powerful after all.

"Good afternoon Mister Nagasa," Sakura said as she opened the door, and bowed immediately as she got sight of a calmly seating Mr. Nagasa, the ex-president of Cloe. The old man was averagely tall, and had snow white hair, and had tiny spectacles… But he was the type of old man that had a happy life, and his looks looked wise and sagely…

The man chuckled quietly, 'She is so beautiful, responsible and good-natured, I think I made the right choice to give her the opportunity to be the president' his spectacles flashed "Ahh, Miss Sakura Kinomoto, do not appoint me as a boss now, I'm retired now, and please don't bow to me, you're the president" Nagasa said, as he followed it with another set of chuckles as he noticed Sakura fidget nervously. "Don't worry Sakura, I won't leave you until you truly appoint to master being the new president, and until you can handle the corporation," Nagasa said comfortingly, which made Sakura less stressed now…

"Thank you Mister Nagasa," Sakura said cheerfully, 'At least he knows I'm not a voodoo goddess'

"Good, now," he paused for a moment, and got himself a sheet of paper "Apparently, the party tomorrow night will squeeze in the schedule, and your presence there is very important. I have assigned someone to help you on your presidency, someone who'll help you in you job other than the vice-president."

"Uhmm, may I ask who she is?" Sakura asked, assuming the person certainly would be a male,

"He, Sakura," Nagasa said,

"I stand corrected," Sakura said, not believing she said the lame statement,

"He seems good, very intelligent and intellectual, hard working, he also has an excellent resume. I think he's perfect!" Nagasa said "I heard he had college on another country, but he originated from here still," the ex-president said, and Sakura didn't do anything but nod. But rest assured, she was listening…

'Oh my god, a male?' Sakura thought nervously,

"Well, Sakura, that's all," the ex-president said and Sakura nodded again, and turned back to open the door again.

"Oh, by the way, Kinomoto," Sakura turned back again to him, and smiled

"Yes Mister Nagasa,"

"You look good, and you can invite anyone to the corporation party," Mr. Nagasa smiled at her, that signaled she may go now, and she did… leaving the room with a goodbye,

------------------

Sakura walked by the wide corridors, occasionally touching her hair, making sure it was fixed the way she wanted it to be. She liked doing all sorts of weird things to her hair. Like now, she stacked out pink balls at their ends that jingled annoyingly when she ran, though she loved the sound it produces. People thought their new president was eccentric, even her family, especially Touya thought she was weird. Sakura's mother wasn't weird, but cardcaptors were eccentric in fact. According to Kero, even Clow was weird and bizarre…

"Sakura-chan!" A very energetic voice flooded the corridors, and rushing footsteps were heard. Sakura turned her head to where the voice came from, and she saw a black haired woman running to her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted her back, Tomoyo was the vice president of Cloe, and had the second highest pay in the whole company. She was beautiful, her hair V-shaped, and had an amazing fashion sense. She wore a loose silk blouse that made her present with an average amount of cleavage. And black Capri with black high-heels. Sakura wondered how could she run with high heels. She thought it must be her best friend's talent, other than singing, dressing and picture taking… to tell you the truth; she had a lot of talents… she could win for American Idol…

"I heard you're going to have some secretary? Who is she?" Tomoyo asked eagerly and Sakura sweat dropped

'How come people think all private secretaries are women?' "He, Tomoyo, he" Sakura stressed the pronoun _he_ too much…

"Oh… so it's a male?" Sakura nodded, then Tomoyo continued, "well, is the party going to be successful tomorrow?"

"Yep,"

"Are you going to invite Yukito and the others?" Tomoyo asked excitedly

"Of course, Chiraru, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoka,Touya, Yukito…" Sakura paused, and there, sad eyes changed Sakura's usual carefree look.

There was a momentary silence, "Sakura, it's alright," Tomoyo knew why, but Sakura shook her head,

"No, I'm fine, thanks Tomoyo-chan," shaking her head more, and smiled.

Chiharu and Yamazaki were married and worked together in a confectionary store, 'Confetti Cakes'. Chiharu was really good at baking and Yamazaki had best-seller ideas to make their productions original. Their store became popular, and the two were known for starting their business…

As for Rika, she became a grade school teacher, well, you know the story, and it's too embarrassing to narrate it. Her ex-crush teacher inspired her to become one, and there, she fulfilled her dream…

Naoka was a novelist, a writer, an author, she was also famous in Tomoeda, and she was rich, she was also married…

Yukito and Touya were professors at the Tomoeda University. Sakura's brother followed dad's footsteps. Touya was married to a Ms. Shinoa Yuhara, who is a model, and Yukito was married to Mika Kayami… everyone were in separate roads now, but everyone was still on the same place, except for a few people…

Sakura sighed, she wasn't exhausted, but she just felt doing so, after talking to Mr. Nagasa, she felt tired, but she still had so much to do. She has a lot of unfinished paperwork.

"Oh, okay," Tomoyo just said, and Sakura again sighed, and tomoyo felt guilty, she knew Sakura hated talking something related to the past, "Look, Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry," she said guiltily but Sakura again shook her head,

"Don't feel sorry, it's just me, there's nothing wrong with the things you have said and asked," Sakura said, and Tomoyo giggled, her best friend didn't change much from her childhood. Sakura was still the beautiful, sincere, nice, gentle woman, though now, she was a lot more mature…

"Well, I think I have to go now, I still have work to do," Sakura said as she was about to wave her hand, "Call you later, bye"

Tomoyo nodded "Bye Sakura-chan," they went opposite paths. The office arrangement was a lot strange. The president's office was on the far left, and the vice was on the far right, they were totally separated, but the people didn't know why… awell…

--------------------

"Are you sure you're going home by foot, it's late night, trouble flies at Tomoeda when it's night time, do you even know that?" Tomoyo asked anxiously and frustrated, she was already inside her black limousine, peeking outside to see Sakura's face, and she didn't want Sakura on trouble, after all, Tomoyo was the vice-president, she was supposed to take care of Sakura. Sakura had a limousine too by the way, it was white, but Sakura didn't often ride it, she hate luxuriant and grandiose cars, she felt she was a voodoo Spanish goddess when she rides it… Tomoyo was like a mother to Sakura, well, yeah, even though she was the same age as Sakura, she looked like her own mother, and also acted one… Tomoyo was caring and careful with Sakura's feelings…

"Yeah, yeah, Tomoyo! You're doubting again, Tomoyo, you're underestimating me too much," Sakura said, upset, she was a cardcaptor, and she can do amazing things

"But what if you get robbed, or kidnapped, or even murdered?" Tomoyo asked again thinking Sakura's decision of walking home was unfair and stupid,

"Tomoyo-chan, you're making it worse, it might even come true," Sakura sweat dropped, most things Tomoyo say always came true, Sakura herself was getting nervous already. But Tomoyo didn't dare to laugh, and Sakura then became uneasy. Sakura looked at her best friend and finally sighed and smiled at the worried figure

"Tomoyo, I'm a cardcaptor, I can easily use the sword card and slash their heads off and decapitate them," Sakura said reassuringly, and Tomoyo giggled off her joke, Sakura too giggled like a crazy lady, and Tomoyo's body guards looked at them in confusion. Finally, Tomoyo's worried expression wore out of her face, and Sakura sighed in relief, "Well, I think there's nothing I can do…" Tomoyo sighed, "just don't get into trouble kay?" Tomoyo asked Sakura in a motherly voice,

"Kay!" Sakura said cheerfully, and Tomoyo grinned again "bye Sakura-chan!" she waved by the car, and it boomed forward…

'What has gotten onto that woman?' Sakura thought over her best friend who left her alone beside the Cloe corp. parking area. 'Anyways, she might just be concerned with me, after all, this corporation is big and famous, and I'm the new appointed president, plus, I'm so beautiful' Sakura was having a good ego-boost, she laughed… she then started to walk to her home. She left their house and decided to live in another house she bought for herself. It wasn't big, since she wasn't a fan of big houses, she still was afraid of ghosts and ghouls and haunted houses, 'All thanks to my dear brother' and what's the sue of a mansion when she was only the one who lives there, her house was big for one person to live, though not that big, it was just across penguin park in fact. Touya and her wife also left the house and only their dad, Fujitaka, stayed there… it was their first house, he just can't leave it… 'Ahh… Sakura, you're thinking of the past again, a lot happened on the past, bitter and sweet…' Sakura sighed, she was a successful in fulfilling her dreams, but she still was striving with her relationships. She could still remember those two vague faces… She sighed…

Sakura grinned as she walked by the paved sidewalk. She was already on the soulless Penguin Park, she loved it there, many fruity memories happened there in her very own childhood years… she looked at it with a smiling face, but Sakura instantly frowned, there was something strange, Sakura could feel it… She observed the playground, and the titan penguin slide on the middle of the field. It looked so normal, but Sakura wasn't deceived, she knew the Penguin Park too well.

'It isn't a card, that's for sure' Sakura thought as she gazed the park, and then her eye caught the difference… a lightning emitted from the sky 'Ugh… what could happen worse than that? I think Tomoyo was right moments ago, I should have gone with her,' Sakura thought as she regretted her hardheaded attitude. She hated this feeling; she felt someone was creeping on her…

A man knelt hiding in the big penguin slide, but Sakura could see it in a different angle, it sure was a blind spot. Rain drizzled the sky and the night breeze came cool. Her clothes and hair was getting damp and Sakura was positive that it'll get stronger. She already felt uncomfortable with the atmosphere, and the man was still, not moving, 'he seems he is holding something'

She has to help the poor man hiding. Sakra was the goody good girl and she thought he had no transportation to go home but she was wrong. She ran, to meet the person, her hair flingling but Sakura covered her mouth to baffle her scream as she came up in front, she caught the whole of the scene…

-------------------

A/N – To tell you the truth, I was going to post this immediately and end the chapter as a cliff hanger, but I pity those who can't resist the surge to destroy their monitors if they don't get the next chapter up… People might sue me for that… shivers…

So? Do you think it's great? I'm posting the first two or three chapters together so we could start off immediately! But anyways, feel free to tell me the story is stupid and unworthy, I'll think of another plot, I'm not having writer's block by the way, I've got a lot of ideas on this fic, and believe me, they're seriously killing me softly…

P.S.

I hope there would be fanfiction traffic, it's for your own good pipz, there has to be suspense to make the whole story amazing!


	2. Sacred Ahole

**The Sword and The Pen**

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

Esodane

---Chapter 2: Sacred A-hole---

A/N – I know, I know, the title is hilarious, but I'm not, I'm kinda angry today, even though it's valentines. No, no, it's not about girls and stuff, it's just bad trip from my parents… sigh… when will I learn, I stand corrected but they still live with their reputation to shout my name every 5 seconds in the house, stating I've done something wrong… They even hired an orchestra to call my name…

Oh yeah, on the first scene, it's so embarrassing, this is my first time I wrote some kind of fighting scene and I think I have to improve, try reading it, even though I know it's agonizing to read the a-hole scene, but I made up for it by my flashback scene… it's really good, I think so at least, so I hope this won't be that bad, but I won't expect this chapter that good too… again, I AM ONLY A HUMBE FANFICTION WRITER, that's all!

-----------------

Sakura covered her opened mouth by her palms, her jaws could've have snapped, her hair and body were completely damp by the drizzling rain, and thunder and lightning was presented by the scene. It was a man, squatted by the surface, and a huge, black sword that was pointed to the person's heart, supported by the stone ground. She stood there, and Sakura was still, not daring to move,

"Go away," the man whispered softly, though Sakura could hear it clearly, she still stood her ground, but quietly, she can't let this happen, but one wrong move, the man will be barbeque… His hair dropped to his face but he didn't care, his clothes was wet and torn, it was obvious something tragic happened to him…

"Whoever you are, GO AWAY!" he repeated, though now, he shouted loudly, and Sakura shivered

The rain drew closer to ignition; it was getting really strong now… so strong, like the tears of god… 'What do I do, should I run? No, I have to guard him,' Sakura thought with a very confident voice. This was bizarre, she started the day fun and it ended up tragically…

The man remained still and he was like a dead human. He was stationary, and he barely did move. He still held the fat sword lay on the ground, though it's blade pointed to the man's chest…

"Stop that, don't kill yourself," Sakura said 'Ugh…what am I saying?' "Please, don't get suicide," Sakura said pleadingly, though it sounded lame,

The man still didn't reply. The situation became scarier. Sakura didn't imagine Penguin Park being this creepy…

"I don't care anymore, I want to die, GO AWAY!" the man said in a weak voice, but Sakura still didn't obey the order of the man,

"Stop! You don't want to—"

"NO!" the man cut of Sakura in the loudest voice he could, and birds flew out of the trees. His voice echoed. Sakura bit her lip. "I want to end up my life, this life is so miserable, I HAVE ENOUGH!" the man trembled with his words, and another lightning ignited the dark, furious sky… he nudged the sword nearer to his heart, threatening her but Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she ran to the man to confiscate his sword, but the person was quicker, and instead the man attempted to slash his sword to Sakura's waist, it was so near, Sakura managed to evade it, though a cut was formed, an a little blood gushed out of her flesh

"STAY AWAY!" he began to weep, he knelt again his sword still in his hand and set it up to his chest again...

'It hurts…' Sakura also was lay by the floor, she has to use her power, there was no choice, she grasped her pendant on her chest, "Oh key that seals the powers imbested… release," she mumbled weakly, blood continued to gush out still, and the pendant transformed into a rod that had a pink orb on it's end. The person made himself fall on the tip of the sword, "Goodbye," he whispered but Sakura didn't fail to guard him. A green barrier grew on the sword's tip and made the man's chest lay comfortably on the blade, he then became unconscious,

Sakura sighed and left him at first lying on his sword. She glanced at the card, 'The Shield'…. she took out another card, "Erase this wound for me…" she mumbled, and some spirit woman touched her wound and pain exited from her body… at long last she was able to stand up, and headed to the sleeping body near her. She removed the deadly sword away, and she knelt to see his face that was covered with excess hair… It was only the time she noticed he looked like someone she knew… she held his head, and caressed his dark brown hair unmindfully… she didn't dare look at his face…

'Brown…' she thought suspiciously, and then she could hear groaning of the laid figure in the rain, the two were wet. If only the two weren't in blood, and the sword could've have vanished in thin air, it was porn… 'Oh my god, he's waking up…' The man groaned more loudly, and Sakura accidentally dropped his head on the ground slamming it by the rock hard surface. She forgot she was holding it up close,

"Ouch!" he yelled, as he sat again, and his face finally fell on their place, and revealed the face… Sakura staggered backward, trying not to believe what she saw… brown hair, orange eyes, insolent look… handsome face… she then remembered something…

-------Flashback--------

It was sunny, and it was day, just morning. Sakura was told by Syaoran to wait for him on the bench on Tomoeda University, siding the cafeteria where often times neglected by students and teachers and other people. She was humming a tuneless tune as she sat, mindfully arranging her pretty locks of hair to show off, and fixing her school uniform that looked really awesome on her. Everything looks good on Sakura. She was in a good mood, and it was quiet, serene and there was a tip of peace on the place. Not the usual place where you could always hear laughter, or a voice or some girl shouting at her boyfriend… She grinned at herself. She loved Syaoran more than anything else now. Both of them confessed their love to each other, since when? Since they were babies? Sakura though happily… they have held hands, they have kissed, they have French kissed, but the two still were virgins. Sakura though she really wasn't ready for that yet. She maybe not that innocent, but she really is innocent by heart… So many thoughts really flooded her by that time. She was blessed by shade of the trees, and was thankful for the tree 'Thank you tree!' She told Tomoyo and her friends not to wait for her as always, usually, Sakura and Syaoran were always left with 'unfinished' business.

"Hey, Sakura," someone whispered beside her, she didn't even notice it was Syaoran all along beside her and Sakura flinched as she heard her boyfriend's voice. He had brown hair, and had features of a resilient man, though in a positive way. He was also in a plain black uniform with the mark of the Tomoeda University, and he was totally hot and popular, fitting for the queen…. Assume that in every place he goes, there would always be a screaming lady lunatic wanting for something from him… Silence. Though it was comfortable… "I love you," he just said simply and a teray-eyed Sakura threw herself on him, and kissed her by the lips. "I love you too…" Sakura just said, which was simpler. It was amazing on how simple things satisfy. The two blushed, but Syaoran felt different,

"Where's Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked her, and she smiled. Sakura was always with Tomoyo on campus. They were the insperable duo. Plus, they were beautiful, and they were always nice and gentle. People, especially men, always had a crush on Sakura and Tomoyo….

'Oooooh, now he's also concerned with my friends,' she giggled, "She's with the gang, I just want to be alone with you now," she skipped and hopped on the rocky floor like a child. She faced him again, but now, he looked so sad, and she stopped her play,

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked him, as he took her and hugged her deeply and tightly,

"Listen, Sakura," he paused, and he felt Sakura being clueless again as always, when Syaoran felt something bad or he simply is in a bad mood, "I, I'm leaving Tomoeda… soon, Sakura…" Syaoran said slowly, and he suspected Sakura to have the pained expression in her face… he hated seeing that kind of face from Sakura, it wasn't fitting for her…

"Why?" Sakura said, she still was in Li's arms, but she was unaware of it… it was so many a time that she was always on that kind of position. "Why?" she was in pain, Syaoran leaving her?

"I'm sorry… mother wanted to me to go back and change universities, Sakura…" he paused, slowly choosing the right words "Remember that time we planned to tell our parents what would our future be?" Syaoran asked her, and Sakura nodded silently, "Unfortunately… mother didn't take it up well… she was outrageous… she wanted me to marry someone Chinese, Sakura," he glanced at Sakura, and her face was terribly slushed into nothingness… "She doesn't want you, Sakura, but I love you a lot,"

"Tell her I'm a cardcaptor," she plainly said, smiling, having her hopes up again, but Syaoran shook his head …

"No, that can't be, I'm sure mother will get upset with you more… Always remember the traditional way of having that power like yours or mine is by blood, family and name… You know you achieved that power from Keroberus that you know is one of the guardians Clow entrusted with his and the cards' power… Sakura, she'll think you are unfair," he kissed again her,

"How long did you know you're going to leave soon?" Sakura said weakly, she can't easily admit Syaoran leaving… Li sighed, he wanted to be honest as possible to Sakura, it's okay for him to make her dump him, and at least he didn't deceive someone he truly loves… "For the two months, Sakura, I don't want to end this relationship, and thought we could avoid my mother's decision, but I was wrong… Sakura, whatever I do, or happens to me, she'll always be my mother, I just can't disobey her, especially, I'm her only son and I'm a heir of the Li Family" he explained. Sakura knew that feeling too… her mother died while she was s till a baby and in her childhood, only her dad raised her, with the support of Touya… she knew the feeling of disobeying hard… even she herself can't disobey her dad, Fujitaka…

"This is just too bad, why did it end up like this Syaoran?" Sakura asked him weakly, she can't take this anymore, and Syaoran refused to answer, he just looked away, Life became one step more complicated "So, is… this.. it?" Sakura said the four most dreadful words in front of her boyfriend. Syaoran nodded, even a man as strong and rigid as strong as him can cry… Boys don't cry? Puhleesh…

"I'm so sorry darling," Syaoran said the second four most dreadful words in front of his girlfriend… "You know most long-distance relationship turns out, they end in the end," Syaoran reassured her, "I don't want us waiting, and making both of us miserable, Sakura this is the best choice," he paused, and finally said the ultimo six "We have to break up," Syaoran said, and Sakura nodded weakly, she regretted her nod… she can now never take it back… Syaoran wanted to kiss her for the last time but…

"Li, stop, I'm sorry, we are done for," Sakura said as she loosens herself from his arms. This is the end… the end… the end… It echoed from her mind… "You will not kiss me anymore," Sakura said gently,

Syaoran noticed she said his name now different, instead of reciting his name on his first name, she said Li" Syaoran deeply sighed. It was a shame he didn't appeal on having sex with her before they broke up. But Syaoran was kind-hearted, he didn't want to make love with her, and tell her to break up with him…

Sakura cried more freely, "I can't take this anymore, goodbye Li," she can't believe it… she thought everything with him will bloom like cherry blossoms on spring… she proved to be wrong… 'I just want to be with Tomoyo from now on,' she ran, ignoring the calls of Syaoran, her **ex-lover**

"Tomoyo…" Sakura leaped for her best friend' support … she still didn't get over with her break-up,

"Sakura, what happened, you don't look all too well," she said in a concerned voice, taking out an extra hankypanky, and wiped Sakura's tears with it… she was flushed and Tomoyo was worried

"We broke up," Sakura said simply,

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Her mother didn't want him to get betrothed by me, she wanted someone with their own blood" she paused "I wish I was Chinese!" Sakura wailed like a little child,

"There, there…"

For two weeks, Sakura and Syaoran ignored each other, the only time they talked were in times they really need to talk. Tomoyo was helping them recover their relationship, but it was no use. Sakura became stubborn, and Syaoran really became timid with Sakura. There really was no chance to revive their love. Even a few people was suspicious why the hottest woman and the hottest man now didn't meet or date each other. Rumor was it, Syaoran killed off Sakura's parents…

After three weeks, Syaoran left, and Sakura started over her life, though she promised not to fall in love again, only when she is sure that future lover will love her until the two were in ashes…

----------End of Flashback--------

"Li…" Sakura gaped for air, this couldn't be possible, this was all a dream, she reassured herself, but even though she slammed her rod in her head, nothing changed, 'Oh, don't tell me…'

"Sakura," he said weakly, he can't help himself, he felt helpless in Sakura's treating hands. "Sorry about moments ago… for slashing you in your limbs…" he apologized weakly again, he was pissed; he didn't want himself talking weakly in front of a girl. They were still still… they didn't move, and there was an uncomfortable silence… suddenly, a grumble was heard that disturbed the quiet environment. To Syaoran's embarrassment, it was his stomach, and Sakura smiled involuntarily, she was about to giggle, but she successfully controlled herself.

'Omigod, why the hell am I smiling at my ex-boyfriend?' "Wanna go eat?" she said 'Oh, my, GOD, damn you stupid Sakura' she said, but deep inside, she was happy to see an old friend again, her curiosity won over her… she couldn't help it… What happened to Li?

Syaoran smiled, and helped himself with the help of the black, steel sword… the green barrier eventually vanished, but he didn't feel like having another suicide attempt… "Sure, Sakura…" he said, and Sakura helped him as he walked, casting the erase card on his wounds, giving him less suffering…

'Why did he want to kill himself, I don't understand, what happened to Li all these years?'

-----------------

A/N – Okay, okay, do you think it's a nasty cliff hanger, I just want to end it until just now, I decided I'm going cut the long chapter to half, the other half is going to be the next chapter. Hehe, I could be cruel sometimes, hardy har har… but expect a better chapter on the next chappie… Adios!


	3. Everything

**The Sword and The Pen**

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

Esodane

A/N – Okay, okay, so third chapter here, well, this chapter is all about on how Li's mysterious departure affected on his current actions on Penguin Park, I dedicate my ultimate thanks to Miss Cool Aya for helping me out, since I was actually in grave frustration when I didn't even know what I'm writing about till about an hour ago, of agonizing, researching on google sites about my characters' background. Well, thanks for making my life easier, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

To all reviewers: Guys, thank you, and I'm really glad you actually liked my story, well, here, Li's mystery will uncover, look out… gasp!

---Everything---

It was still night, and it was late. The rain remained falling, and the raindrops harshly making a bugger of Tomoeda. Sakura and Syaoran were inside a decent 24-hour café that served a lot of food other than the usual coffee, tea and cookies… Sakura was gazing at the hungry man that was seated in front of her who was eating his dish timidly though Sakura thought he ate fast. She was again fixing her damp hair, and removed her balls out of her air, and took out some clippers and instead clipped them. Other people on the café looked at the two and were whispering, their mumbles could even been heard.

"Uhmm… Sakura, why are the others looking at us, thinking we two are celebrities?" Syaoran asked the lady innocently, 'He seems regained now' Sakura thought

"Uhh, yeah…" she thought for a fleeting second, 'I guess I really have to narrate on what happened to me since then he left,'

"Did something happen to you?" Li again interrogated to you and she nodded back, as he sipped his coke by a straw…

"Yeah, you do know I'm the newly appointed president of Cloe?"

Li's coke could've have floated back out of his mouth, "Whaaat? Come again!" he asked disbelievingly. 'Does she'.

Sakura knew that was going to happen, anyone who knew her, and didn't know her occupation always yell that long stressed 'what'. Cloe corp. was pretty a big corporation for a woman to handle, especially a woman with the likes of Sakura Kinomoto

"A lot happened when we got separated, you missed a lot of things," Sakura smiled and then it turned again to a neutral form, "and I'm certain I missed a lot of things too," Sakura whispered at him, directing the topic on what happened ago, the suicide attempt. "Why did you want to do that?" 'Or probably what happened to you Syao—Li…' she thought. And she shouldn't call him Syaoran, yeah, they were lovers, but they were lovers before… they were again acquaintances, and Sakura was back to call him Li again.

Li shrugged after a few minutes after Sakura's statement, and then he sighed… "Would you wish me to tell you?" Syaoran asked her, almost like a threat than an offer, Sakura gulped, she hated people talking like that.

"Yeah, try me," she coughed and she tried to look braver,

"It was when I returned to Hong Kong, our family was famous and popular in China, because the family were noblemen in the past. Yelan did disagreed by our future plans…" he looked at her, and looked pale and hurt, she hated remembering their break-up… "But there came a tragic happening, someone or some unknown, unidentified people assassinated the family… everyone… except me…" Sakura gasped, his voice was wispy, and full of pain and regret, and just hearing his voice made her feel pitiful "I was in the background when they killed them," Li added, "They killed Yelan, and my four sisters, Shiefa, Fanran, Feimei and Fuutie, they killed all of them… even Mei—even Meiling…" he again got himself teary-eyed… Sakura knew how he was with his family. He always looked annoyed with his mother, his sisters, and his cousin, Meiling, but deep inside, he cared for them with all his heart… especially Meiling and Yelan…

"I was successful when I escaped, everyone fought, but they were too good on martial arts… I was the only who got away. They showed me my family's red blood, I just can't believe on how some people could be…" he said furiously, but Sakura calmed him down,

"How come you didn't go back here at Tomoeda?" Sakura asked, but she knew in some way he can't… Li was really smart, even more intelligent than Sakura.

"Sakura, I didn't have communication and money, they got them from me, the only thing I was carrying was this sword," he pointed outrageously at the black sword on the other seat beside him… "I spent those years having a hard time working as a laborer, do you know how hard it is to make money from scratch?" Sakura was stricken with horror, she was having a queenly life, but he had a fate of the oppressed,

"Then why didn't you sell that, it looks expensive," Sakura joked, but Li didn't take it lightly, his sense of humor was sucked out of him. Sakura felt it was creepy, the last time she was close at him, he was always the one who made her and Tomoyo and everybody else laugh…

"Are you CRAZY! That's our family honor sword! You just can't sell it!" Li stood up yelling upset, banging the table, some French fries flinging out if the table. One even had a flight and landed at some old man's milk tea… Sakura flinched and so as some other people around, 'My goodness, you're the one who's crazy, Li.'

"Sssssh! You'll make a lot of commotion, Li, you've lost it…" Sakura 'ssshed' at him, and Sakura thanked God he calmed down,

"Sorry, I've lost it there…" he said, apparently bowing in front of Sakura, apologizing

"No, no, don't do that, don't bow Li," Sakura said, 'Great, he's already acting like I'm a voodoo goddess now… sigh…'

"I haven't been around here anymore, I've worked so hard to go here and meet up with Wei,"

"Oh yeah, right, your butler!" Sakura interrupted and Li coughed to get her attention again,

"But it was too late, and all my work was even wasted… Those years I've saved up money were wasted, those nights I didn't have dinner, or those nights not being able to drink or entertain myself were wasted Sakura, all of my sacrifices were gambled, it was good for nothing. Before I came here, he was assassinated; after all, he was also working for the Li…" he said sadly… "Everyone related to the Li was killed that I can tell, I think I'm probably the only one who is living, I'm the only one who got out if trouble, Sakura, what do I do now?"

He hid his head ashamed; he had the most miserable life any young adult could have… he was already cursing himself and his life in his head, 'Goodness, I talk now on my head… what is fucking wrong with me?' he thought, but what's wrong was the things that are happening around him… Everything in his life went out of control and he ended up on the wrong end…

Sakura was fidgeting; she already feels Li's depression and gloom, like the tired man was the mother source of all hatred, war, corruption of the entire and complete universe… She seemed dumbfounded by the fate of her ex-boyfriend… she couldn't picture the happy, carefree, rich and handsome Syaoran being the man with bursting eye bags she sat in front of the table inside the 24-hour diner. She looked at him 'This shouldn't be him in this way, I think I should help him,' she thought, but she didn't want to involve with him now, she didn't want to make a fool out of herself because of him…

"So, what happened to you? You know we definitely need to catch up on things," he said, trying to erase the sad tone on his voice, Sakura looked at him again,

"As for me, I've got one step forward again, I'm the president now," she whispered sensitively, she ended up successfully, but she didn't want to make Li even more hurt, even though he was now just a former lover… "as for Chiharu and Yamazaki, they're married now, you definitely should eat at their restaurant,"

"Oh yeah, I remember Takashi and Chiharu having sex by 22, it really shocked me, good thing they married each other, kids?" Li said as he tried to lay a smile on his face despite all of what happened… Sakura shook her head

"Nah, Yamazaki's too low for that," she giggled, which helped Li lighten up a bit, "Naoka became a famous writer here, you ever read 'Chambalant Dreams'? It was a book she wrote, even though it's the only book she wrote now, it was a rampaging best seller, it was a great stepping stone, though the story really looked similar with my childhood adventures"

"Yeah, I've heard it was awesome, but I can't afford to buy it now…" Li sighed again, he hated being poor, he hated every reason, every cause and every effect of being poor…

"Rika's a grade school teacher now, teaching math…" Sakura added, changing the subject quickly,

"What happened to the brunette bastard?" Li asked, Sakura looked at him blankly at first, then he remembered what he was referring to… it was her big bro, Touya,

"Oh, he followed daddy's footsteps, became a really good archeology professor on Tomoeda University, you should've not gone abroad, you could've enjoyed your last years, since Touya was starring as a professor there… believe me, every girl there drooled for him except for me and Tomoyo… but he's already married to Shinoa," she paused for a second, and read Li like an open book, she knew what'll be his second question, "About Yukito, he's also a professor in the university, though he came off later than Touya did, again, girls drooled over her, and only Tomoyo wasn't…" Li blushed again after hearing Yukito's name, he didn't had a crush on him, but Yukito was way too nice for Li to handle, that made Li uncomfortably shy when he was always around… "He's married to Mika Kayami by the way,"

Li leaned back his chair, everyone in the group seemed successful, and he took another fry and sipped again his cola. 'I'm getting jealous…'

Sakura sighed and watched the sad man eat his dinner, "What really made you commit suicide?" It was her turn again to ask him questions; Li again shook his head, not attempting to face her as she asked that, he was sometimes angry when he's being asked questions with that type…

"You know I did the right choice not to allow you to kill yourself," she said motherly like

"So what? My life's been unfortunate anyways, looking at your lives, I'm just a speck of dust… waiting for my sorry death" he said again, he was returning to his upset figure, and Sakura again sighed, so much has changed.

"But Li—"

"Sakura, You're not my mother," Li always said that when someone's giving him very big advise… Yelan was the only woman who could persuade him without being stubborn or hardheaded, he was truly close to his mother…

"But I am in fact you're former lover…" it was a battle of cutting off each's phrase or sentence… "…I'm just concerned Li Syaoran… what's wrong with being concerned, look, I'm not going to love you again the same way in our college years, not just because you're like this now," she hissed though politely for Li to remain calm, "I'm just tired of hurting myself anymore… we all are miserable, Li, that's why we're mortal humans… not voodoo gods and goddesses…" 'Shut your mouth about voodoo blah, you're saying that since morning… arghhhhhh!'

Another silence reined their table, and only several clatter of plates filled the whole restaurant. The rest were all alone, or probably with a company of few, seating silently, eating their so-called dinner…

"Whoa!" Li cried out, and Sakura threw backed herself as Li exclaimed, other people then looked at their table, annoyed,

"What?"

Li just pointed outside the transparent glass window, and Sakura and several people followed his finger again, probably expecting another excuse for being loud. Many people also had the same gesture like of Li's as they seen it but Sakura just sighed heavily.

'Oh great,' Sakura thought apathetically.

Li pointed out to a white limo that glimmered strangely even though it was dark. A foot in a boot popped out of the front door and revealed her whole body, and stammered to the diner, several women then in black trench coats and in sunglasses followed the woman with their also black umbrellas, Sakura thought if the umbrellas were even made of leather, that woman loved leather after all. The feature wasn't clear because of her hat, and it was after all dark. At last she was inside, and her hat flew off, because she ran recklessly though somewhat elegantly towards Sakura. Sakura knew it…

"Saku-chan! Why aren't you at home! Kero said you even didn't call him that you're coming late!" the lady said, her long pit black hair revealed as the stupid hat was away with her hair. She already set her hair down freely, unlike her office look, which she always made an immaculate promise to always make her hair v-shaped braided when she did work, "You know, I was worried with you, I had to set a search party" Sakura sighed at Tomoyo…

'You didn't…' Sakura thought with a very overprotected expression. Li just stared at the black haired beautiful woman on Sakura's side… then it came to him again,

"Daidouji!"

Tomoyo finally looked at the unrecognizable Li, but didn't regain her recollections with her best friend's ex; instead, she said, "Why do you my name? And why are you here with Sakura?" She looked back again at Sakura suspiciously, and she made another evil stare at her best friend that Sakura certainly hated. She might look sweet, but she could also look scary if she wanted to… Sakura thought if her mother, Nadeshiko was also like that, since the two were really not apart from their looks, "Are you hiding something from me Saku-chan?" Tomoyo was almost beginning to wail, ignoring again the man opposite of Sakura.

"Tomoyo, I'm not hiding from you!" Sakura said defensively, "Study him hard," she pointed her index finger at Li, and Tomoyo did look at him again more intently than she did before… People were groaning, it was one of their noisiest late nights on that diner… on that night, Sakura just went to this little diner and BOOM! Noise!

'Brown hair, lean muscular body… orange eyes?'

Li sweat dropped as Tomoyo looked at him that way, and Sakura found it funny…

"Li?" Tomoyo finally figured it out, slamming her fist on her left palm lightly, a gesture of solution… Sakura nodded, and Li just looked at her boringly

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed and both of them nodded, Tomoyo smiled but the two weren't even minding the flash of Tomoyo's face,

"What happened, it's been long years," Tomoyo said, as she thickly asked a stranger,

"Hey, mister would you kindly let me borrow this chair for a while?"

"Erm… yeah?" 'Why is the president of Cloe talking to me?'

Tomoyo dragged the seat and made annoying noise but Tomoyo didn't care. She put it then beside Sakura and sat in it.

"Well?" Tomoyo was hoping for an answer, but Li just timidly looked down and Sakura blocked and excused Li for doing so,

"Tomoyo, he's really not in the mood to talk," Sakura said, and Tomoyo stared at her with her trademark Why-is-it-like-that look.

"Long story," Sakura just said, Li then slumped to the table, and finally stood up again, "What is it now, Li?" Sakura asked the man again,

"Bye ladies," he just said and planned to go out if the diner, but Sakura held his arm,

"O'cmon, don't be such a party shitter, would you care if I just walk with you to your place?" Sakura said and Tomoyo nodded, Li groaned annoyed, Sakura just wanted to make sure Li wouldn't be tempted again to suicide…

"Okaay, okaaaaay, just let go of me," he hissed, and Sakura blew her hale She knew it, he was scheming again. Sakura just knew him too well… What do you expect from an ex with a long-time, absorbed relationship

'Hmm…' Tomoyo thought mischievously

"Tomoyo, you wouldn't mind do you if I just walk—" Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo's voice,

"No more walking tonight Saku-chan, I'm tired of worrying, I'm the vice-president, it's my job to keep you safe you know, if you wish to keep an eye of him, I'll be the one to drive" she signaled the women in black outside who bowed as a sign of understanding, and then face them again, "and no buts!" she said, as she saw Sakura open her mouth again. Li just chuckled silently…

After a few moments, the group finally dispersed away from the anonymous 24-hour diner, and the people here were grateful to God as they left. The place again was silent, several men looking at the nothingness, staring into space, and some just drinking their already cold milk tea…

-----------------

"Holy Cammoly" Sakura said as the people were in the car, the three thought it was funny, but the other people who were inside, didn't look amused, but nobody did mind… since they were gazing at Li's house. Well, if it did count as a house…

Lightning…

"Oh… my… god…" Tomoyo said, as she gazed at the structure, and back to Li, who was again sighing… "Is this it?"

"Well, that's why I wouldn't want you to fetch me," Li stated, sighing again,

'Now I think he really is unfortunate,' Sakura thought, now more concerned about Li's life than before.

They were gazing at a ransacked house, with obvious broken windows, and their garden totally destroyed by some car track, and flowers burned to ash. One of its roofs was also holed and was replaced by a huge plastic thingy to cover the gap. It was really badly made, and aside from the already bad house, the bad weather made the scene an eye sore and worse.

"You know what? I think I'll just bring you to my house" Sakura suggested, her left hand on her head

"NO!" Li yelled his obvious negation. He isn't going to a house from an old flame. No, no and never…

Sakura pouted and hmphed like she would normally when she got upset with anyone, but most probably often times when Touya would tease her, "Well, that's the only idea I could think of to make sure you're not going to kill yourself other than make you sleep here with Mirror card guarding you!" she yelled, they were again fighting, as always especially in their university years after they broke up.

"NO!" Li stubbornly said still, not minding how Sakura was concerned about him. Her expression was so obvious, and Li still didn't take a nudge about it…

"Li! That's it! I'm done with you and your nas—"

"Sakura! Nobody wanted your stupid help!"

"**WOULD YOU TWO JUST FUCK UP FOR A LITTLE BIT? YOU TWO ARE ACTING HORRENDOUSLY TO EACH OTHER!**" Tomoyo interrupted them; she knew it was going to be worse if she didn't stop their fumed argument, intentionally ignoring the open wide eyes looking at her. Even her bodyguards were looking at her… Tomoyo rarely get mad, or even curse someone with 'fuck' or whatever, but if she does, it really 'does' and stress it, she was really like her mother Sonomi, only thing she was a lot more conservative on her temper… Tomoyo coughed 'Finally all ears are for me… wooooh! That was fun!'

"Now!" she said in a more decent tone, but Sakura and Li knew they had to listen or Tomoyo probably would blow up the whole world… "What if Li would just go to a hotel, Sakura, you know Loyola Heights right? It wouldn't hurt if you ask them to have a favor to them," she said, and Sakura quietly nodded, "Okay then! It's settled," she turned to face Li, "Li, you'll stay there, and I'll pay the payment, since Sakura will surely decline the finance needs," Tomoyo winked at Sakura but she grumpily groaned, "Start punching those numbers Sakura!" Tomoyo commanded and Sakura obeyed, picking out her cell from her shoulder bag and called someone…

------------------

The white limo parked on the hotel car area, and Li and Sakura were still avoiding each other, even though the whole time they were in the car, they were scolded calmly by Tomoyo… it was still raining, and now, Sakura for once in that night, she got annoyed by the falling droplets of water…

"Wait, Li!" Sakura said as she again made her pendant into a rod and called up mirror card and said to copy one of the bodyguards of Tomoyo, they were smart enough that if ever Li and the likes of Tomoyo or Sakura with him, people may frame the two… Li again got mad but at least didn't got overboard because Tomoyo again gave her 'the stare'

"Li, this is Joey," Tomoyo informed him, and he nodded, the cloned man's name is Joey.

Li finally got out and Tomoyo followed him "Sakura, I'll just escort him, I'm the one who pays after all, you did ask Mister Le Broise to have a favor?" Sakura nodded stiffly "Good," she replied to Sakura's nod, and winked at her.

"C'mon! Li, wait for me will you? She ran, and all of her bodyguards followed her except for the one who was the clone for the mirror card to use… She didn't mind being followed, since she always had so many bodyguards even at the age of 10, and she was way too used to the feeling on being watched over. Sakura always found it dumbfounding her best friend could stand the pressure of such scary things. Sakura hated scary things… She watched the many people going up the porch of the hotel as they all got inside… she was all alone now with the male bodyguard…

----------------

They were already inside the hotel, and Li looked at the huge and unique lobby. In China, the hotels were luxuriant, but were not that unique, but in that hotel, the lobby painted cerulean blue and was filled with fountains, and an impossible aquarium ceiling. Benches were strategically scattered by the huge room, and the receptionists or check people were gathered on the center table… by that time of rainy night, only a few people remained awake and sat stationary on the lounge doing nothing. They didn't mind the so many people who came inside except the receptionists. They thought they were planning a hold-up.

"Excuse me miss," Tomoyo greeted the lady happily, she wondered how the woman kept herself energetic at that kind of lazy night.

"How may I help you,"

"Oh," Tomoyo presented a Cloe corp. I.D. of herself and the lady quickly understand, "I think Miss Sakura Kinomoto called Mister Le Broise to see his attention for these two people"

"All of these people?" as she pointed out all of her bodyguards

"Oh no, of course not!" Tomoyo said, "Only these two," Tomoyo pushed gently Li and Joey forward and the receptionist smiled at them, "Well, I thought they were many… he said if there's only a few, he could give you a free night for three days I think…" she smiled and looked at the shocked expression of Tomoyo

"Mister Le Broise wanted to show his very thanks and appreciation to Miss Kinomoto Sakura, he said he was glad a very nice and sweet woman would take up Cloe. Mister Nagasa did made the right choice!" she said, she said it though bookishly, like she memorized it from her boss's words…

'Sakura? Nice and sweet? Whatever, woman," he said and snorted,

"This is your key, room 267, 5th floor please, have a good stay!" the receptonsit tried to be perky as possible, and Tomoyo appreciated her sacrifice, she knew the worker was tired, her eye bags were bulging.

"Well, have a good time," Tomoyo whispered to them and finally said goodbye to the two as they got to the elevator, "and by the way, Li, you're invited to the party tomorrow night at 'Sabrian's', you do know where it is? It's just four blocks away from the Tomoeda grade school, it's really near actually, you'll find it immediately, come! Okay?"

"Wait," Li said, but the elevator already closed, and Tomoyo grinned, she always liked setting up Li and Sakura, it became a weird hobby of Tomoyo

Tomoyo then left the hotel at peace. She thanked there hadn't got problems with Li in the hotel, well, I guess it's alright with the mirror card by his side… She got to the limo then, with her bodyguards again following her like robots on her command.

"Saku-chan, you're heading home," she said strictly, "Oh wait, I'm going to show you something…" she said mysteriously, Sakura knew she was planning something,

"What, I hope it's not crazy Tomo-chan," Sakura sighed

"Well, come here," she offered a seat at the middle bunch of seats, she pat it, and Sakura jumped, she was at the utmost back, Tomoyo sealed the middle division, so it isolated the middle part, and only Sakura and Tomoyo was in the mini-room,

She pressed a hidden button on the seat she was seating on, and a small screen erupted from nowhere on the wall that isolated the front part of the car,

"Wow, does my limo already have one too?" Sakura asked excitedly

"You mean you didn't even asked someone to drive you car?" Tomoyo asked her, and Sakura nodded, she never liked acting like a princess like Tomoyo likes to do…

"It's in the manual silly, yours even have a wardrobe, a radio and a hidden compartment" Tomoyo said while laughing and had another dive on her seat, she reached for a flashy C.D. and it said **_L.S.S. _**Sakura wondered what does those three letters mean… Tomoyo pressed another button and a slot appeared under, and she put it… and pressed the play button…

Black, that's the only thing Sakura was seeing, then a flash, seemed like someone turned on the light and they heard someone walking inside, singing horribly, they saw it was a man removing his t-shirt, but the head wasn't shown, then the camera moved upward, he was looking at the mirror, and Sakura gasped, almost smashing the stop button. Tomoyo guffawed terribly. The man was 18 year-old Syaoran on the bathroom.

"How dare you tape that video without his knowledge!" Sakura accused her friend, who laughed more loudly,

"Well, that was actually a birthday gift for you in the past, but I didn't give it to you, I felt guilty as I knew you were really not lusting only on Li, but you already loved him, by that time…" Tomoyo whispered evilly, "I was supposed to break it, but I didn't, it was too important for you, who knows?" she joked,

"Bitch," Sakura sighed and joined in the laughter, for once in her adulthood, she didn't look at her past negatively…

'I know she still loves him… what really did happen hours ago at the diner? Something's really fishy…' Tomoyo thought, she really couldn't get her mouth shut,

"What really did happen before you got inside the diner," Tomoyo eventually asked her.

Li was no longer there, so it's safe, Sakura decided, Tomoyo and she were bestest friends, she knew she could trust her… "It's really sad, his family was killed, I mean his entire and whole family, everyone, from his mother Yelan, to his most annoying cousin Meiling… even Wei was killed, that was why Li's house was destroyed I think," Sakura whispered, and Tomoyo predictably gasped. Li gets annoyed often at Meiling, but deep inside, he loved her like a sister… "I met him at Penguin Park almost near suicide with the Li honor sword, I stopped him by Shield card, though he wounded me at the waist" Tomoyo gasped again and peeked at her waist, feeling her skin, "Don't worry, I'm a carcaptor, I used erase card to literally erase the wound," Tomoyo sighed, she may be rich but Sakura was a powerful woman, she had powers to control several things.

Silence…

"Well, I feel sympathy to Li, you know how he is with his family, right?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura nodded, Li was obvious as a family man, though Li didn't show it often… it was one of the most peculiar attitudes Li has hidden with himself… Take Sakura and Li's break-up for example… Only because of Yelan's decision… touching…

Knock…

Tomoyo unsealed both walls, and saw the driver's head,

"Miss Tomoyo, we're already at Miss Kinomoto's house," a woman said from in front,

"Well, bye Tomo-chan!" she gave a friendly peck at Tomoyo's cheek, and she smiled though Tomoyo knew she was tired…

"Bye, oh yeah, see you at work tomorrow!" she finally waved her last words, and she closed the window,

The limousine boomed again… and Sakura was unlocking the gates of her house. She was just alone there, companied only with her phone, Kero, and her stuff toys…

-----------------

"Sakura! Where have you been!" a puny voice filled the front door, as it opened, it was Kero in his stuff-toy form… "How could you do this to me?" he said, "your punishing me aren't you!" he continued, pointing his hand (since he doesn't even have a single finger) to Sakura,

"Kero, you're already have enough energy," she looked at him with a pout. Kero couldn't understand the fact she just met someone in her painful past and he was still only caring about food, "Look, I just met Li again,"

Kero didn't seem too surprised, but just smirked, "You mean that brat?" he said, but Sakura gave him a frown,

"You know you shouldn't talk to him like that now, he's poor at this point Kero!" she retorted,

"Hey, I was just joking!"

'Joking? You've called him that since he was 10-years old…'

"Anyways, why?" Kero replaced his excuse, Sakura knew it, he was just lying about the brat thingy about it as a joke,

"Long story, could we just talk tomorrow?" and Kero nodded. Sakura put out her deck again and mumbled, "Sweet card, I command you to give Kero his food," she whispered, as a very chubby fairy popped out of the card, jumping round and round, then whirling some kind of yellow pudding in between her circles,

"Yummy! Thanks Sakura!" Kero said as he gobbled the pudding

"Whatever, I'll go sleep now, 'night" Sakura said to him apathetically 'Oh my god, I sounded just like Touya,' Kero however ignored her remark,

Just after a few minutes, Sakura was on her bed, and Kero safeguarded the house for her… she was in her dark room, hugging her favorite stuff-toy, Mr. Crocodile…it was cool, and the rain finally weakened… It was nice when the rain was mediate, not strong, Sakura thought it was relaxing, the sound of weak droplets smashing from the roofs and the ground…

'What is Li doing now,' she thought then she blushed, 'Arghhh… Sakura, would you stop thinking about him…' but she still can't, she faced her pillow, and sighed terribly… She knew she was going to have another dream telling about her future, and she was again was afraid to sleep, but Sakura got too tired and finally slept… Sleep after all is powerful.

Rain quietly making their melody unrushed by the motor… Oh I love Mother Nature cries…

_------------------ _

A/N : Well, did that explain something… I can tell you the next chapter would again be a lot of explaining to do, but you bet the fifth would be a lot more exciting, anyways, I too hope you like the next chappie… AHOY citizens of the earth!


	4. Confessions of a Mirror

**The Sword and The Pen**

**-CardCaptor Sakura-**

Esodane

A/N – Okaay, okay, another mystery key for y'all… just find it out for youself by reading the damn chapter, I think it's going to be damn short… I really hate very, very, very long conversations… sigh… okay, and here it goes… (Gosh! Even the author notes are short!)

Black wolf chick – wow, isn't that touching!

Flowerpower – he he, did you find out what the heck is going on?

Monoke – Well, glad to you liked my little story, I admit I was flattered by your review, and here I go, typing, typing, typing! And you'll be pleased to know this little plant is going to blossom bit by bit, week by week, month by month, year by year, decade be decade, century by century, millennium by millennium… hehe, jowk…

-Confessions of a Mirror- 

"Whoa, I feel like a millionaire," Li said simply as he opened his suite that was rented for an uncertain number of days. It was still that night he planned to kill himself, but it looked like right now, he wasn't in the mood. He still held the sword, hung on his pants by the hilt. He got to the bed, dived and threw the sword carelessly, Joey, the bodyguard, however just followed into the room, and sat by the dresser. It was larger than Li expected it to be. 'Tomoyo and Sakura do have a lot of money,'

The room consisted of a queen-size bed that was decently attractive, having brown pillows, white bed sheets, and a mahogany colored comforter. A dresser table with a Victorian chair was placed beside it, a wardrobe was placed then behind the wooden multi-purpose table near the door, and a very clean bathroom that was decent enough not to be too small or too large for a person or two was found hiding on a blind corner… The ceiling was painted of mash potato brown, and the walls were covered with very expensive wallpaper, the floors were polished wooden planks that made the room reveal its nature loving essence. Victorian wall lamps then were placed on the walls that gave the room the perfect shine, posh and gloss… A television set and a stereo was found hanging on the corner, opposite of the bed. Li was impressed; the room was even more attractive than his bedroom…

Li looked at his roommate, and he didn't even seemed in awe at the luxuriant room. "Does your boss also go here?" Li asked Joey, though not in a nosy manner,

"No," he said simply, Li wished Joey would elaborate on his general answer,

'A man with few words…' Li looked at him with a raised brow and Joey sighed,

"Madam Tomoyo has a mansion you know, and Sakura wouldn't even want to stay here, in fact, her house is even smaller than yours, she would prefer smaller houses, I notice she shivers when she hears long-year mansions, or big houses. You were lucky you have friends like the two of them, Sir Li, they are two of the most richest women in Tomoeda, men actually wanted to marry those two, but they disagreed in every man who proposed to them every now and then. They were embarrassed, I can tell you…" Joey finally said, though he sounded like a robot, talk about Robocop with his threatening statement. Li found it funny, than looking at it like a threat or a tease,

"Do you mind I go take a shower?" Li asked him,

"Would I?" he said with his robot accent, and obviously, Li shook his head, and headed immediately at the bathroom. Why would I guy mind? Unless he was a gay… Li laughed a little,

Click… Joey's eyes flashed light blue… He was a clone of someone, an avatar made by the Mirror Card… 

Li removed his wet clothing, and was glad he did so, since that whole night, his clothes became heavy, because of its dampness, and was free from the cold cloth hanging around his body… It was a burden

He turned on the heater; then switched the main turner for the water to flow out of the shower…

"Aaaaah," he moaned, it was great! Anyone outside would suspect Li having sex with someone inside. It was nice for Li to have hot water flowing by his skin after a long, endangered night…

"You alright there Sir?"

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout me," Li replied, from inside the door, he was already scrubbing his body, he turned the heater warmer… "Woooooohoooo," Li cried out, the water was ecstatic… but Joey ignored.

'This is so gooood,' Li thought happily, and then… he could remember… he blinked, and opened his eyes again… 'Blood?' he looked at the water… it was dark red, like the darkest of red wines of the greatest vineyards. His eyes widened…

The Li mansion was in flames and ashes, the gardens were burnt into nothing, and some people on the ground, covered with rivers of blood… It was tragedy, Syaoran could see it… and he couldn't stop remembering the bloodlust of the masked… "Syaoran…protect your sis—ters… run…don't get… yourself… killed…"   
A brown haired old woman lay on the ground her head spilled with blood. A man in a black mask that was shaped into a black jaguar holding a long, sharp katana that dripped with blood was behind the woman. Syaoran stood, holding the sword, showing the man he will be protecting his sisters from behind. Meiling was already killed, he couldn't afford his sisters to be killed too… He glared at the man with such hatred flowing, like blood on veins, and saw his enemy's face like the mask was transparent, he could see the killer had an evil smile, a smirk on his face… 

Syaoran reached for the black, metal blade, and presented it by the firing house. The Li mansion was on a raid, and ambush…

"How dare you do that," Syaoran hissed at the man, already on his fighting pose… his left knee leaning down, and his right hand with the sword in array, raising it, pointing it to the masked enemy. The man still didn't move… like he wasn't afraid even though he will surely get killed, but Syaoran didn't care… let him die or not…He will be forsaken in Syaoran's eyes,

"Syaoran! Are you out of your mind!" A long blue haired woman and in auburn eyes looked at him with a mad and worried expression. She was in burnt green Chinese robes blocked Syaoran's pointed sword as she struggled her wits "Don't do it, you're not going to help anyone, Syaoran! Use that move and you won't control it!" the girl bellowed as loud and influential as possible, she knew how her brother would act in times like this…He would get revenge, he would always do that when his sisters would get bullied…

"Shut up Shiefa! I know what I know and what I am doing!" Syaoran snapped, "Move! Shiefa! This is for honor!" he continued, glaring now at the second eldest sibling. Syaoran was the eldest. Shiefa widened her eyes much more widely, shocked on what her brother said… Syaoran wouldn't talk like that to her… Shiefa was the closest sibling to Syaoran, even Meiling would get jealous, even though she knew for a fact Siefa was his sister.

"Honor? You call this honor!" She pointed with one finger their killed mother outrageously, and Meiling beside her… "Syaoran stop it! Couldn't you see our blood has fed up the world? Just stop Syaoran, you're not doing any good!"

"No! I won't listen to you Shiefa! I know what I am doing, mother said her last words to me," Syaoran cried out, he pushed her aside; he was too strong for Shiefa to stand ground, 'Protect your sisters, Syaoran,' Yelan's voice popped out…

"Nothing would change, big brother, nothing…" it was her last words as she fell down the ground weakly, she gave up convincing her brother to do the right choice, all was over now… The other three were kneeling of confusion and fright… watching their eldest brother fighting for the slain blood of the Li…

Syaoran was on air, and the masked man still in stationary form… brave…

The flames inside the house suddenly grew much more bigger and hotter, and made the atmosphere much more worse…

"Stop! Syaoran!" All of them shouted now, but it was too late… they trembled for what Syaoran's obsession resulted them into…Li performed a somersault by the air, spinning his body like a flying harbinger ready to attack…

'This is for you mother,' Syaoran thought, but he knew it wasn't his real feelings. Inside of him, he was covered in the smug of his mind…He sincerely hated what has happened to his life… EVERYTHING…he was disgusted in himself, how could he be a son of a Li with no power of protecting his own family…How could he be a lover when he solely and easily decided to leave his betrothed and left her just because of Li… He envisioned Sakura and Yelan… Syaoran loved them both, he desired for them both, and he pursued all his love for them… but they ended up all in ashes… Sakura was separated from him, and his mother was in front of him, killed in bloodlust. He was tired of all his failures and mistakes… he was tired of love and concern… he was tired of everything…He wanted everything to end… maybe it be right or wrong… it was agony, and punishment, and pain and suffering… every memory of joy and jubilee was sucked out of him like a flush of a toilet.

Syaoran was still on air, yet now, a blasting tempest quickly filled the house at the speed of light. It was strong, and it was made by the spinning of his own body…and tore every thing that passed by it… but it wasn't successful… Syaoran looked from atop, the bloodied scene he made because of obsession and revenge… An endless flood of blood…

"My sisters…" He whispered, as he stepped again to the ground, "Oh…" his feet immediately was met by the red surface, "…shit," He gazed blankly at the horrid scene… Horribly injured dead people were everywhere lying on the floor, everything was done… everything was finished…

He knelt on the floor with guilt, his head buried on the ground… His hair and face dashed with blood, it was his entire fault… He was possessed ago… but it was his fault… He screamed, and he screamed again… and he screamed silently…

He couldn't take anymore, his murder was taking over him, he wanted to join his own whether they were in heaven or in hell… He didn't care… After everything with Sakura were shattered, all his love was sourced by his own family… his only family… They were the only ones whom loved him…and Syaoran loved them back… now, he was staring at his family… poured with their own blood and sorrow…

He took the sword and planned to behead himself for his punishment. The bladed edge was already glued to his throat… But then forced tears came outside of his eyes, his irises trembling, and it was painful for him, he almost imagined the watery little droplets were his own blood. He pulled away the sword, he can't die, somehow, even though he wanted to die… he wanted to live… An essence, a whisper, a voice, a yell… he could hear it, uncontrollably, he threw the sword away from him, and stood… and carried all the people outside, that flames still surged the house, but it became weaker… He buried all of them… crying blood, screaming bodies…he closed his eyes just of the reason the scene's an eye sore, and opened it, hoping for a brighter day…

"…" Syaoran opened his eyes, he looked again at the water… it again was crystalline and clear, back to its normal state… 'What happened?' Li thought, so confused, he remembered it, even though he didn't want to recollect. He immediately turned off his shower, 'I guess that's enough, maybe I'll just go rest…' he said, pampering his body with the soft, cotton towel hung on the towel hanger… He really should take a dose of sleep; he was wide eyed with the happenings on this night… He covered himself with the towel, and proceeded outside, and sighed with relief, Joey was asleep, so now he doesn't even have to problem about his privacy, he was stressed enough to add up to his problem list.

He dressed with the readied pajamas for him, the hotel was convenient, it had an own wardrobe, Syaoran thought on how convenient the suite was, it was perfect for fugitives who didn't bring clothes with them.

He jumped for the bed mattress and feasted on its softness and luxuriant feel. He could picture it was made of high-quality linen, silk and cotton. It was perfect for sleeping, it was perfect for seating, it was perfect for entertainment, it was perfect for having sex…

He lay there for a few minutes, staring blankly at the ceiling, the atmosphere was silent, except for Joey' silent snores, 'Sakura… I wonder what she's doing now?' He closed his eyes, and eventually gone to daze in his dreams…

------------------

What? Why is it blue than black?

"Aaaaah!" Syaoran shot upward like a spring in bed. He looked at Joey, thinking he must be him, but there he was, not moving, like a dead body without blood. He stared then forward, and saw a flying girl sprite above him and the bed. She glowed of a light blue and was transparent, and she wore of a kimono. He looked under, and saw a mirror that reflected Syaoran, and then saw who the hell she was… "The Mirror?" Syaopran exclaimed with the most expressed face of a surprised reaction. He thought a card couldn't show its true form unless it's card captor commanded it to do so… "How the hell did you get out of Sakura's hold?" Syaoran said amazed, but the girl smiled mysteriously,

"Do you know Mirror is one of the most powerful cards?" she said, nearing him, and Syaoran crawling backward his bed… but he did hear her, and absorbed immediately what she said, 'powerful? The mirror can only copy certain things…' he thought, as he saw his thoughts in the mirror the girl was holding… it read in calligraphy

Powerful? The Mirror can only copy certain things… Is that considered power? Syaoran silently read the font on the mirror, and he was dumbfounded, he didn't know there was a secret hidden on the mirror card,

'What the fuck'

Then it disappeared again, and What the fuck replaced the mirror, he looked at the card, who was staring at him, that made Syaoran uncomfortable again, she smiled

"The mirror has the power to reflect a person's feelings. The mirror card is a made avatar of the card captor, Li Syaoran, so that means I know Sakura's feelings like a book, as I can also read a person's body, mind and soul with the condition that person is considered close to the cardcaptor…" the mirror said with a sagely and all-knowing tone…

"Sssh, don't tell Sakura right? I'll tell you a secret about her," The mirror card winked at him childishly. Li just nodded slowly too intrigued to say no to the card. It was a done deal…

"What?" He fixed his bed, and finally got calm with the mirror card's presence… He looked at the window, and it was still dark, he was positive it only passed a few hours…

"Do you love Sakura?" the mirror card simply asked him, and Syaoran instantly blushed, ignoring the card's question, he looked away, but the mirror she as holding was scribbling unmercifully what Li was thinking, he faced it angrily, he wanted to pierce it with the sword, though he was too lazy to do that, he after all just got out of sleep, thanks to missy mirror…

I love her, it's just that… oh fuck, the mirror's writing it… no, brain, stop flooding my mind, no— I'm too timid now, I even got to meet her while I was ready to stab myself with the sword. I can't love her now like we used to in the past. She just changed a little bit, and I guess I changed too… I'm dying to tell her we should start over, but argh! But she's too preoccupied with her job; I guess I shouldn't disturb her for while… Oh what am I going to do brain…

The mirror reflected the words, and Syaoran was staring at the piece, horrified… Li knew the mirror was right; it was the highest degree of sincerity. The card again smiled and again faced him much nearer. Joey disappeared from the couch, and Syaoran noticed it, he looked back again at the card, but her hair became longer, and brown, and her skin flesh, and usual clothes she would wear… It was a clone of Sakura Kinomoto, however she was still holding the mirror, Syaoran leaped out of the bed, and he was glad the card didn't mimic his action. She just smiled again… He didn't want to sleep with a woman yet… especially Sakura…

"Do you know what Sakura feels for you?" she said as she stared at Li, who gulped nervously… now he knew the mirror card was speaking the truth, it really is one of the most powerful cards…

Li shook his head signifying the answer 'no'…

The Sakura clone breathed, and then, she opened her mouth…

"Oh-my-god, why did he even had a fate of someone who was cursed by heaven to hell… I can't believe that's what happened to him. I mean, his family being slaughtered to death as he watched their blood spill? I couldn't even stand them in the movies." Li then became guilty; he was really the one who killed his sisters…

She continued, "He worked hard to go here just to have communication with Wei, but he was also killed, and to think he was living a godly life there at Hong Kong enjoying without little Sakura's company, I think I should help Syaoran,"

Syaoran? Syaoran? He never knew Sakura still used that name? Li didn't know if he was supposed to be happy, or angry or flattered, he was just in oblivion,

"…I know, probably I can hire him at Cloe… no… someone was supposed to be my personal assistant… but I'll try, I'm sure Nagasa wouldn't mind… or he'll do… This decision after all is made for the happiness and success of Cloe… But still I'll try…"

Syaoran just watched the clone blabber, but he did listen to her, like he used to with Yelan… He was glad he was hearing this from Sakura's heart, even though it wasn't her real tongue and mouth… He knew it was unfair, but he did feast on that. Now confusion started to lessen…

"…But I still don't know… Why am I feeling so glad I met him again when he was the one who dumped me? I just can't believe we ran into other's lives again…" she said, and she again transformed back to its original form, the glowing flying girl holding a mirror and was wearing a kimono… she smirked at him,

"Well?" she asked him waiting for a very predictable answer, before he could open his mouth, his thoughts were already written in the mirror,

Really, hmm… though I'm still not ready, I'm relieved…

Syaoran sighed at her, and then she said with her normal voice… "You know, she really wanted to invite you tomorrow night at Sabrian's, she was just too shy to tell you"

"Why?"

"You're not stupid Li, of course she's afraid to invite you, you know how she can be with brown haired men like you," The Mirror winked at him, carrying her hidden tip for him, he smiled, though not for Sakura, but probably just for himself…

"It's now all up to you Li, you're the one who's going to talk to her, not me… even though I could anytime, anywhere. She's dying for your friendship again Li, at least you could restart your friendship, don't you think so?" She then edged nearer his face, who blushed dark crimson, feeling the transparence of her body…

"How could you get out of the clutches of Sakura's control?" Li finally asked the card, he was amazed, even anyone in the Li clan can't do that. Mirror smirked,

"I told you, I'm the most powerful card Li," she said, trying to feed the words to him in her most sincerest voice she could find in her vocal chords, though she knew whe was telling a lie, and as suspected, Syaoran raised an eyebrow…

"Okay, okay," The mirror finally said with a sigh… it was no use, he knew the cards too well, "I didn't disobey the orders of Lady Sakura, I'm the mirror card remember, I can feel and sense what she feels, I'm like her literally said mirror of her feelings. I am her reflection Li, and I could also make a reflection of what other people think… That's the hidden power Clow gave to me, the Mirror Card," she winked again at him, "I can even talk freely, not like the rest of the cards, who can just smile, or laugh, or stare," she paused, looking at him, who was staring at her with awe, and curiosity, "I'm Clow's favorite Li," she said, and winked

Li laughed, "Keep dreaming," He was amazed on how a card can have humor,

"I was also the one who made you remember those nasty things… It was an accident," she said with a weaker voice than she used ago. His eyes then became smaller, like squints, but then it lightened after a few seconds,

"Don't worry, I forgive you," he lay on the bed again, Mirror could not imagine how he could easily forgive, "Now, may I get some sleep?" he continued, and the sprite nodded,

Li closed his eyes, and Mirror again vanished, and a Joey clone suddenly appeared and walked over again to the couch to sleep too…

'Sakura… Oh how can I speak what I feel for you? Argh… damn me!' Li thought… he noticed it stopped raining, and he was glad it did, as he could see nothing since his eyes were already closed, he remained still, and everything just washed out of his mind except for that brown-haired beautiful lady with jade eyes, and a toothy smile… He never felt comfortable in bed since then he remembered her… Syaoran sighed, though he knew his sigh came from her…

------------------

Kero watched the card without a drawing of the girl who was holding a mirror. It was shaking from moments ago by Sakura's bedroom. He glanced at the card, now stationary and still… he looked at Sakura, sleeping soundly, with the radio on making Jazz music mellowing the room. He didn't felt tired during that night. The silence was his energy and the moonlight he was gazing at was his hopes…

'I see… I think I shouldn't tell Sakura about what happened, she's going to get mad, why the confessions of a Mirror wasn't explained to her by her own cards themselves…" Kero thought as he continued gazing… his adorable face shining by the lonely, slivery light…

---------------

'I just can't sleep, why Tomoyo?' Tomoyo asked herself, her body in a loose black nightdress, and her hair, totally laid down, the way she always wanted when she slept… It was a long night, many things happened, and every bit of them was so unreal, 'I think I'll go eat something, yeah, occasional midnight snacks wouldn't hurt my health,' she thought. What was the sue of mumbling, she was the only person in her mansion, other than the maid and her bodyguards. Many people, including Sakura thought she was lonely there, but Tomoyo disagreed with them, not in her life, she felt alone or left out… She stood up beside her bed, it was dark, but the rain has finally stopped.

She went to the kitchen, and thanked she planned to be near on her bedroom, she was too lazy to walk the opposite side of the house. She opened the lights, and it hurt her eyes by the sudden brightness of the atmosphere, 'Ahah! Choco Cake!' she just remembered as she opened the ref, she took it boringly and boringly sat on the kitchen seat, her plate of cake on the kitchen table.

'What now,' she again thought, she can't sleep, and she was too lazy to design a dress or cook or watch Television… She took a piece, and slid it in her plate, 'Ugh… I hate nights like this, when I don't even have a thing to do…' she thought, annoyed of herself,

Chewing…

'Mmmm… this is so good, I still remember buying this cake a week ago from Chiharu's patisserie, they sure deserve their name, it's still yummy!' she thought as she mellowed the soft taste of the cake, and the chunky tingle the chocolate chips make… (A/N – Oh goody goody, another rhyme!)

'I know!' She finally thought of something, thanks to the cake, 'I think I'll have a date with the web,' she thought, 'It's been a while since I've used my internet…' she thought, 'I'm so stupid, my computer was always at my bedroom…' she thought again, as she made some tea, and her chocolate cake on a plate, and carried all of them to her bedroom.

After a while, she was immediately on her e-mail homepage, it there displayed, 200 messages… Sweat drops

She checked it, and there, a bellowed scream, she became afraid her neighbors might get disturbed with their sleep, or kids might thing there was a ghost on her house… After all, it was midnight…

There she saw…

Message from Eriol H. 8:28pm, Friday. Click here to open…

'Hmm… Friday, it's been three days past… today is Monday…'

Involuntarily, and without time to think, she immediately dragged the mouse on the hyperlink, and Eriol's typewritten words appeared… she read the e-mail so slowly, it took her ten minutes or so…

Hi Tomtom…

Hey-hey, it's bin a wyl cns we'v talked huh? Ye, I'm working here and evrythin's still fyn here, don't worry, bout me, I'm on the right track like you do… wat hapened w/ you, I haven't got tym to e-mail you like… cns I'v got my work, -;- sry, forgiv me 4 my insolence madam Tomoyo, I hope ur doing fyn, n s Saku stil problematic cns I'v left 4 england again? Oh c'mon, spil the beans! Oh by the way, I swear you'l be into a great surprise someday near…

Eriol

P.S.

Don't tel Kura bout this message… winks… I know u can kip secrets… PNT!

'Err… PNT?' she thought for a while, then it occurred to her… 'Ohh… please and thanks…' nodding mentally with her mind, 'Hmm… I wonder why he trhought of e-mailing me… And what does he meant of keeping a secret? Eriol's a murderer, he can make cliff hangers of life….'

'That's enough Tomoyo…' she said, thinking if she should reply to him or not… 'No, probably I shouldn't…' she took another bite, and sipped her tea, for a few minutes, she stared and repeated Eriol's message for a while… and sighed…

'I'm going to sleep…' Tomoyo concluded…

---------------

A/N – Hehe… well, did that made another cliffhanger? Hehe, well, this is it for chapter 4, and I hope you feasted on this too! Well, until the next chapter! To tell truths I'm planning to study, even though I'm too lazy for that now… I just hate big tests, they made me nibble my ears and nails and stuff… shivers… I know, why the hell did I use The Mirror as a character with an important role in the chappie, it's just I like mirror than anything… that's just that, and you can be certain it's the only reason why… Earth's damnation comes forth! Hehe, jowk! -;-… ahehehehe, I can't stop laughing, have you observed?


	5. Waiting for the Party

**The Sword and The Pen**

**-CardCaptor Sakrua-**

Esodane

A/N – **SORRY I HAVEN't GOT THE TYM TO UPD8 MY WORK, BELIVE ME I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY LAST WEEK, IT'S OUR FINALS LAST WEEK, AND I DON'T WANT TO REPEAT 7TH GRADE! SO THERE WAS ONLY ONE THING TO DO, THE GRUESOME FIVE LETTER WORD, S-T-U-D-Y**

Hehe… well, here's the fifth,

By the way, the lemons will have to take hold, hehe, I know, I made it R, though still not with Lemons, but yeah, you'll be meeting them probably next week, depending on my mood, if I'm horny, then my chaps are going to be horny too… so make me horny! Hehe, jowk jowk jowk!

Flowerlover: Hehe, you do have to understand it… haha, but I do hope it's getting more luster than ever; the ideas still roam every nook and cranny of my twisted mind…

**---Waiting For The Party---**

Morning finally came, and it was late morning… Sakura was just eating, already planning to go to work, she already got a hot bath, and was already on her office clothes, with another hair style not to be missed by the population of the company, but tonight was already the party, as Sabrian's… and she really wanted to call everybody, Chiharu, and Takashi, and Naoka, and Rika, and Touya and Yukito, and especially… Li Syaoran, Sakura stared at her cookies like they were the most interesting things in the whole wide world… (www for short;)

'Kero's still asleep, I think he wouldn't mind if I leave him alone, I'll just leave a letter' She ran to left to her kitchen as she shuffled the shelves on her mini-library as she made some papers throw disordered on their organized places. 'Stupid, where's the goddamned paper and pen when you need them?' With hassle, she finally found them and scribbled with a nasty handwriting a short letter, well, if it was counted a letter, it barely had two sentences… she then placed her signature on the bottom-left corner and placed a badly drawn heart under, she carried it, flinging by her hand and air pressure, and posted it on the refrigerator with a magnet. She looked at it, and sweat dropped, it looked like a demented human made it…

_Kero,_

_Sorry I have to leave you alone, there are some cookies on the ref, and pannacotta on Fridge, you've slept longer than usual, you did something last night eh? Oh, by the way, if ever anybody called, just act your human, and just collect their names and whatever, okish?_

'It's okay, for Pete's sake, Kero would understand I'm hurrying…' trying to hide her guilt of abandoning Kero that morning…

She was back seating at the dining table, a plate of homemade cookies in front of her in a ceramic plate he bought and used and a glass of green tea beside it… she sipped the tea and ate a piece of cookie at once… She then reached for her cell phone on her bag…

"Hello?" Sakura as calling Joey, or probably Mirror, from her house, Joey was at Loyola heights with Li, as she was fixing her hair, a very weird looking knot banded by a rubber thingy with bouncing balls all over.

"Oh hello, Miss Sakura," Joey said on the phone, stressing the word Sakura, making sure Li heard it. With intent the Mirror winked at Syaoran, who blushed,

'Fuck that card, she trying to set up Sakura and I…' Li thought…

"So, did Li do something bad last night?" she said with a sigh… She expected the Mirror card to say yes, but she got it all wrong,

"Oh no, Sakura, he was goody goody with me," Joey again said, stressing Sakura and goody goody…

'Goody goody? Grrrr… shut up Mirror,' Li thought with the most annoyed mental voice he could make…

"Oh did he?" Sakura sounded amazed, 'Li shouldn't be like that on occurrences like this, he was supposed to be stubborn and bastardy, well, whatever, I guess I should believe Mirror,'

"Yeah, you betcha, miss Sakura," he again said, "He even said he wants to go inside Cloe…" he said, Mirror knew Sakura secretly wanted to make Li visit or even hire him as an employee there for a change of his miserable life… but Li was outrageous,

'Whaaaat? I don't even want to take a look at her fucking company,' Li thought arrogantly, though he meant that thought seriously,

"Really?" Sakura said excitingly on the phone. Mirror knew it; she really wanted Li to get involved with her company… Sakura accidentally tossed the cookie as she heard the good news…

'Yes! I don't even have to ask him to go with me this morning and get shameful! Woohoo!' she though radiantly, thinking she was ultimately blessed with the Holy Spirit… She was literally dancing on air…

"Yeah, he said he wants to meet you there,"

"Wait, I didn't—" Li retorted, enough to hear from Sakura's line, but Joey quickly covered his mouth, and just a baffled voice came out, 'Fuck you Mirror'

"Yaaaay, where?" Sakura aked him, she was too excited to ask why she was being fed by Joey the good news and not Syaoran himself…

Joey thought for a while before he answered her, "At the Cloe lobby," he finally said, getting the worked-up Li silent again, though he used force unfortunately to control the out-of-control Syaoran…

"Wow, thanks mirror, are you going with him?" Sakura asked then, she was already looking forward, she seemed happy; she wanted to help Li, though we can't say much about her feelings…

"Yep, okay, byebye!" Joey then said, as he was already going to disconnect the connection,

"Bye!" Sakura shouted and disconnected, and then took another oatmeal cookie and crunched it up… Everybody likes cookies!

'Lalalala… he said he's going to Cloe, yay, this is so much a good day!' She thought with glee and cheer, as she danced on her whole house without having trouble of enduring the too many furniture around them… She even mysteriously managed to do some baton throwing on her glass-styled living room managing not to break even one single glass… 'I'm so happy!' she jumped on her sofa, and lay there for a while, with a smile plastered on her face… 'I guess I better go now,' she thought as she planned again to walk and not to ride her limo,

------------------

"What did you say to her?" Li yelled at the Mirror card on her true form, she sighed, "I can't believe you did that!" He said with the raged unfair voice,

The mirror card sighed, "You're wasting your voice Li, I know for a fact you're glad someone, like me, did the job of saying you wanted to go to Cloe… and not yourself" she said at him playfully, flying towards him, getting near at him, seemingly wanting to kiss him, though she wouldn't… "C'mon, admit it," she teased him again, Li blushed, though his face didn't wipe that furious expression towards her…

"Bitch," he just whispered at her, with a low angered tone, but the mirror didn't mind what he said,

"For all I care I'm not a bitch because I'm not a human or a dog," she said, Li just looked at her blankly, she was right, she was a card,

"That's it, I'm thru with you, you're just humiliating me!" He said as he ran to his sword and pointed it again to his chest, "This life is stupid!" he yelled again,

'When will you stop Li, you're playing again,' "Whatever Li, if you do that, I'll tell Sakura what you feel," Mirror smirked at him… Li would never want that to happen even if it meant his life and death, he just hated confessions from his own mouth, or his confessions from other's mouth…

"Arrrghhh! Stupid Mirror Card!" He threw the sword at her, but expected it wouldn't do any good, he just wanted Mirror to have mercy on him and leave hi alone for a little while. And he was right. Mirror card just swayed the mirror and wooosh, the sword just returned back at his beside 'Fuck me… I feel so helpless…' he thought,

"So, are you going?" Mirror said, not attempting to have any silence, Li nodded slowly, and looking hurt, she gave up resisting on her,

'How could she free from the grasp of Sakura anyways?' Li just thought, thinking Clow was wrong to make Mirror free unlike the other cards…

"Li, your such a good boy," she said sarcastically, as he pat her hand on his head. How did she even get control over the heir of the Li family…

"You're going to pay, Mirror, grrr… you make me burst!" Li shouted mortified with her horrible wit, good thing nobody minded the great noise coming from their suite… He stammered and stomped with fury to the bathroom, "I'm going to shower for later," he yelled as he slammed the door. The sprite just watched him do his tantrum-looking action and laughed,

"I've heard that!" A yell came from the bathroom. Mirror just raised an eyebrow,

"What's wrong with laughing eh? Li?" she replied and she could again hear Li shout 'Arghh…' but now she didn't mind him say that, 'He could rest for a while now…' she thought jokingly, he had enough of her and her wise vocabulary… it was pretty obvious y'all…

------------------

"You're an idiot to do this to me, Mirror," Li mumbled with hot temper, fuming. He was seating at one of the steel benches in the lobby, and people were looking at him strangely, he was carrying an over-sized sword and Li was talking to himself, but actually, he was talking to Mirror, who was in an invisible form… 'Grrr… just you wait Mirror, the moment I get a hand on your paper-back card, I'm going to tear it into puny pieces…' he thought with such hostility he could be mistaken as a murderer (A/N – Which he truly was, he really was the one who killed his sisters…)

"Hihihi… c'mon Li, don't be like that, you're already at Cloe," she whispered on his ear, certainly not making anyone hear her comment, if they did, people might thing Li was a ventriloquist… "You're gonna enjoy your time," she continued, and Li was already pissed piqued…

"SHUT UP, WILL YA?" He boomed, and stood, successfully making a fool and folly out if his own self. People fliched by the loud roar of Li's voice, and he blushed, returning their stares with an apologetic reply of a mumbled and embarrassed sorry… He could hear Mirror whimper with controlled though baffled giggled… Fume started to collect in his brain… 'Stupid Mirror,'

"Li!" a woman voice erupted the library, though two souls were heard going to Li's bench hurriedly. Syaoran looked at their summons and sighed, 'About time they saved my day of being an idiot,' he thought annoyed, and Mirror sensed and sighed… It was Sakura and the Vice president, Tomoyo,

"Hi Miss Sakura, and Miss Tomoyo," an employee greeted the two and bowing in front of them, the two greeted them in reply, but stopped the other employees from following the first man to do the bowing thing. They didn't want to treat them that way… thought it looked luxurious, Li was envious at attention near Sakura, she was so famous, and that even strangers would greet her like she was some queen or some voodoo goddess… and Tomoyo too… the two had stunning beauty, big brains and good luck, and despite they were women, they were very successful corporate leaders… Li sighed again… 'Ugh… I'm getting wooohy with them again,' he said, banging his head with his palm… trying hard not to make an expression of jealousy with his eyes…

"Erm… Li?" Sakura was already in front pf him, and he didn't even notice Sakura and Tomoyo… he stared at those big, emerald eyes that glistened with such glory and glee… he observed it carefully, not minding Sakura's weird stare at her… It still shone the shine Li remembered he was in love to… He remembered in his school days, when Li's image of Sakura changed when he was at his senior year of high school… all because of those eyes, which captivated his heart…

---Flashback---

'Finally, it's already the start of senior year… sigh… after this I'm going to go to Tomoeda University,' Li thought, as he walked by the corridor leading to his mentioned class, he again was in the same bunch of guys and gals, it never seemed the school changed their arrangement. Li was teamed up again with his best friend Takashi, then Chiharu, then Rika and Naoka, and Tomoyo, and… Sakura Kinomoto… 'Where is Sakura anyway? I haven't seen her since the first week of vacation' Li recollected, he did admit he was curious about Sakura, and he really haven't seen her even Tomoyo didn't know why she was gone, Tomoyo just told Li that Sakura called at her house and she said that she was very far away from home, though she didn't say the exact location she was, she just said Sakura sounded happy and excited…

"Hmm…" he just mumbled, then a hand brushed on his shoulder suddenly and Li flinched with surprise,

"Hey, nice meeting you again at school," a cheerful voice said behind Li, Syaoran looked behind and sighed… It was only Yamazaki Takashi with happily squinted eyes that never left his face, 'Why did I get worked-up that moment' he thought, he was acting strange,

"Oh, hi Takashi," Li said with a tired voice that wasn't like him at all, he would say hi with rather an apathetic tone than an exhausted one,

"Somethin' wrong?" Takashi looked at his friend with his mind-breaking eyes, which always told what others truly feel, Syaoran shook his head, but it was no use, Yamazaki clearly understood there was really something wrong…

"Nah, just thinking,"

"…of what?" Takashi asked, not leaving space for a piece of silence,

"I don' know,"

"Why can you think if you don't know what you're thinking?" he said

"I don't know, I just keep thinking something, and the next second it's another thing I'm thinking so I really don't know what I'm thinking because I'm thinking so fast," Li said, and Takashi looked at him, and observed what he said, that was pretty much like of a tongue twister,

Takashi looked at him, and grinned, and Li looked at it and sighed, lightening himself up. Somehow, that grin had the power to calm down anyone,

"Chiharu!" Takashi shouted as he saw the pretty, curled-up haired girl passing by the school kitchen, he then faced Li, "Hey, buddy, catch ya later, see ya," he said quickly, like a reflex and ran up to greet Chiharu, which by the way was close to her… Li knew he loved Chiharu. She watched her hugging his best friend, and he felt a tingle of jealousy, it was a sign of being a hopeless romantic,

'Idiot! What's happening to me!' Li thought furiously at himself, he didn't get that envy before, well, at least for that reason, probably just because of his own hormones' envy. He tried to assure himself,

He then realized he was already at his classroom's front door, and his now-usual absence of mind annoyed him. He opened the sliding door, and just as then, the usual blast of voices, laughing, ushering, cursing, panting, and etc. voices met him, and he sighed again. He didn't however felt tired, just that he just want to sigh that day.

'Sakura?'

He looked in the middle of the classroom, and even though it was crowded with loads of male students and a few females around, he knew it was Sakura… It was the usual trend on first-day-of-class situations… He didn't see her face, even though he wanted to, but there were too many people, and he didn't want to get involved with the rampaging fanatics around her…

'Syaoran?' Sakura thought curiously, still, she was smiling with the crowd around her, 'Hmm, he looks gloomy, may I talk to him?' she thought for a fleeting second, and her brain answered an instant affirmative to her. She though didn't know why, (A/N – Sorry, I made Sakura stupid;;)

But on the moment, she wanted to finish her business with the other students around her, and finally, it did, and she was thankful their interest with her was gone. But as the people did lessen, he knew why in the first place, there were tons of souls around Kinomoto

…

"Saku-Sakura, is that you?" Syaoran barely sputtered the words out of his taped mouth, he was simply stunned, and Sakura was simply stunning… The Stunned and The Stunning…

She was prettier than she was already was last school year. She was taller, and slimmer, successfully getting rid of her chubbiness… Her skin was considerably tanned evenly. She had longer hair, and was wavy, the hazel-brown gleam matching with the Tomoeda High School uniform. Her bosoms were larger that men would die for, and everything in her body was so right, just right for her… Even her personality was considered right…

'Whoa,' Li thought

Sakura blushed like of the wildest rose, and Li observed the growing glowing red surface on her cheeks, but nevertheless, he didn't care, just a lot of questions burst on his mind,

"What happened to you, and where were you?" Li said excited. Sakura carried a seat beside his chair and sat. On Li's mind, he was glorious; he really wanted to talk about her vacation…

"Oh, nothing, Okinawa," she said and she laughed. Li just looked at her amused, after that, he didn't say something, and it was Sakura's turn to study him like a book…

'Wow, he sure also changed, he isn't the type to be this quiet,' Sakura thought, looking at him. 'Hehe, he's a lot cuter to, did I say that?' she thought again, now giggling like a jumpy lass…

"Err… what's funny?"

"Hehe, nothing Syaoran," Sakura replied. Li was happy she used Syaoran than Li…

Syaoran blushed, and Sakura followed his blush. She knew the reason why he was blushing. 'Weird,' Sakura thought,

"Uhh… Saku-chan, why are you blushing?" Tomoyo said innocently, but Sakura had the feeling she was teasing her. Syaoran and Sakura then finally got to their senses, and looked away. They were lucky Tomoyo was the only one who noticed the two. Syaoran met the left eye of Sakura, and they smiled a little to themselves…

"Meet you later," Syaoran mumbled and Sakura nodded slowly, trying not to make Tomoyo notice their message… but what they didn't know, 'later' was also the start of their new relationship to the next level…

---End Flashback---

"Hellooo? Syaoran…" Sakura said, as she gently slapped his cheek to get his attention and so Li did, Sakura then heard Mirror laugh a little,

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura asked the card, but Mirror just smiled, she was easily mistaken as some card that cannot have that same emotions people have… Sakura nodded slowly, in Tomoyo's perception, Sakura was acting sometimes bossy to her cards, but she couldn't help it… Like Clow did, he was also strict with the cards' behavior, or they would get uncontrolled and would end up destroying the whole town, or even the whole world…

"Huh?" Li said softly,

"Come on Li, I'm going to show you the corporation," Sakura insisted, dragging Syaoran's hand to help him stand up…

'Why did I even remembered that memory, awell, I was still young and naïve there, I can't believe I was embarrassed in front of women before,' he thought, just like he was in college, he had completely changed, "Alright, alright, just stop dragging me Sakura," Li finally said, forcing himself to free himself from Sakura's clutches,

He looked at Tomoyo and Mirror, suggesting they would help him, but they stood there doing nothing, giggling, and the other people too, were looking at Li with a twisted expression. How would you think if you see your 'conservative and unflirtatious' boss pulling of a handsome brunette man's hand and shouting and begging to him for something? 'Grrr… women…' he said upset, as he just watched the two, free women just watching him with tease,

"Sakura, get, hold, of, yourself!" he finally shouted, though only loudly for Sakura to hear, and so she did, "if you wanna show me, don't act like we're going to get married on the way," Li said, finally in success of flinging his arms out of her reach, Sakura on the other hand blushed at his statement… Li perfectly understood how she got so sensitive on anything related to romantic relationships…

'Why the hell did I blush!' Sakura asked herself, guilty for the crime of merely blushing, but instead, she just replied him "Okay, okay, fine, wadever," Li smiled at him with grace, thanking him not to make a riot again. He looked at the lobby room, and thankful the people's curiosity wearied out too, unfortunately Sakura wasn't

"Alright! So where do we start?" Li said energetically, somehow, he sounded radiant and interested, and even himself wondered why,

"Uhm, I guess to my office then let's see if we can talk to Mister Nagasa," Sakura mumbled shyly, careful with her body and making sure she won't blush… again…

They started to walk, and Sakura noticed Tomoyo and Mirror were just following her and Li, and she finally got annoyed by their silence while Sakura and Syaoran were in a chaos of feelings… Sakura admitted without Tomoyo or a card's help, she was sometimes useless… Sakura sighed deeply, releasing some of her tension and burden to the air,

"Okay, so here's the elevator, and you have to ride it to go to my office," Sakura said without feeling, 'wait, that's obvious'

Syaoran laughed out of the blue, and Sakura giggled nervously… why did she feel so panicked and fidget?

They came in and they waited inside impatiently, especially for Sakura… She even wished the elevator won't get broken, and trapping them in the little rectangle box that carried them to the floors of the building… or commonly called as 'The Elevator'

With blessing, they got out, and you may be happy to know Sakura was the first one to get out. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of elevators. "Uhm, this is the last floor and my office 's on the left, Tomoyo's however is on the right," Sakura said, 'Goodness, I sound like a tour guide… wait… I am a tour guide,' she thought to herself stupidly

"Is this your office?" Styaoran asked bedazzled by something he saw on Sakura's office. He looked at Sakura, and mounted a slow nod of embarrassment, well, she should be ashamed of her office… It was rained with pink and nothing else, Tomoyo laughed as Sakura threw the nod, but Sakura threw her back with a death glare… (A/N – To pinoys, WaLa laNG!)

"Can I see also Tomoyo's?" Syaoran said, indirectly teasing the vice-president of Cloe… he predicted her office going to be filled with leather, Tomoyo gave him a cold stare of warning, and he experienced that cold shudder… It's strange how nice people get evil down their quick way….

------------------

There they were, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li in front of the conference room, thought Sakura sighed when she saw the room was still empty,

"Li, I think… I think… you should…" Sakura can't say it, and she looked at Tomoyo, her best friend, for help. Tomoyo instantly got the message and winked at Syaoran. Sakura was trying to verbalize her invitation for Li to come,

"Li, what she wants to say is that, she wants you to meet her and Mister Nagasa at Sabrian's tonight, 7:00pm straight" Tomoyo informed him and he nodded, it seems like there was no choice, or he'll probably end up having suicide again, and Mirror blackmailing him that if he did managed to successfully kill himself. In the name of all justice, she'll tell Sakura everything about him, like Mirror was his own, walking and possibly living diary…

Sakura sighed, feeling a little bit helpless; she can't even say that simple sentence in front of him. But he though was her ex after all… and to think you'll meet him again, covered in all the bad luck he had received… 'Arghh….'

Li looked at Sakura and he laughed in his mind, in some way, he was going to a party tonight, but the question is, what will he do there… Li sighed, and he looked away, they were still at the front of the door, looking like silly people waiting for someone, whom wasn't even inside,

"Well, should I go now?" Li asked them, Sakura glanced at her wristwatch and with a mild upset face, she nodded, Sakura didn't know why she was upset, she just felt like she wanted to feel upset… (A/N – I know, I know, I'm so labo)

"Yeah, we still have some paper work to finish," Tomoyo said, informing Sakura with her business type of tone she can use always,

"Kaay," Sakura said without care, though Tomoyo didn't mind, it was always the voice of Sakura when she says something like that. Sakura definitely hated work

"Mirror, you still have to guard Li from making suicide, hmm?" she said to the blue sparkly thingy behind Li. In Sakura's eyes, she could see Mirror nodding with obedience, Li again was amazed at the Mirror, any minute he was alone, she would talk to him or tease him… or do something to him, but now, she was as good as a dog can be… Though, he didn't make a plan to tell Sakura.

"Well, bye, and I'll guess I have to see you later," Li said without interest and strode to go home again, and dress up. It was late noon and it was wise to go and get ready for the damn party Sakura wanted to invite him, or probably Sakura, no, Tomoyo would kill him. With Sakura's and Tomoyo's waves, he finally ran to the elevator… with mirror of course behind

"So?" Mirror mumbled in his ear while he was alone on the elevator, he was waiting till it reached the ground floor,

"So what?"

"Are you going to the party?" The Mirror said while giggling a little, Li had the feeling there was a mischievous tingle in her voice… she always had…

"Yes, yes, would you cut the party thing, I would like to forget the party business even just for five minutes!" Annoyed, Li shouted, at least Mirror was the only one who would hear his rage. As revenge however, she used the annoying mirror again and then it wrote…

No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes… No… yes… no… yes… no… yes…

An endless no…yes… no appeared on the mirror and Li was just about to break the mirror into shards but he was just going to receive his sword again, with a tendency he might kill himself, and he could imagine the words…

_Li Syaoran, a poor, helpless, miserable, good for nothing guy, loves AND is obsessed to Sakura Kinomoto, the PRESIDENT of Cloe corporation that he even jerks off just by her photograph, _

He could see the bold letters in the headlines… and people throwing his dead body to the bottomless sea, Li shivered, and Mirror unexpectedly laughed rudely, a laugh he never heard from her mouth…

"Sigh… yeah, sure, whatever Sakura says," Li finally stated, with that, Mirror flew in front of him and winked sweetly, however, Li went more annoyed,

"Wanna go shopping?" Mirror suggested, but she knew Syaoran would definitely say no, who is he to say yes,

"Arghh! Would you stop asking me damn questions!" he shouted, he shot the screen where they were supposed to be, and they were still way far to the ground, it seemed longer than usual, Li sighed, and Mirror again got back to her usual giggling self…

"Whatever Li," she just said, "You have to go," she said exasperated,

"Well, it's obvious I have no money," Li said, with a more exasperated tone,

"Then steal," she said, and she vanished, leaving Li with a glance on her mirror, saying, _I wish I could,_

'Arghhh…. Damn stupid fucking mirror,'

_Ding,_

-----------------

Sakura reached for her phone. She had to invite everybody, or for her, the party wouldn't be much of fun… Actually, she already called for everyone, even Yukito, except for her own big brother, Touya…

"Lo Touya here," a male voice said, Sakura observed it was high-pitched and irritated than ever

"Uhmm, Touya, am I disturbing you or somethin'?" Sakura asked, then she heard a mumble of girls whispering on the other line,

"Hey, sir, is that you're wife?" A lady's voice sounded on Touya's line, Sakura thought the lady was jealous

"Miss Hanabashi, it's my sister, sis-ter," he said, making a hell of a voice, "Hello, Sakura, it's class time here! Do you know the other time you've called, there was a riot the students made, about Touya Kinomoto a two-timer?" he whispered annoyed,

"Well, I just want you to know—"

"the party's going to proceed later night, Sakura, you've been telling all of us that since… ever," he said,

I sweat dropped, 'Well, forgive me, I'm the president after all,' I thought,

"Okay, okay, bye," I said, almost having a tone of apology,

"Bye… monster," he said with a laugh,

'How dare he… he even had the time to tease me' I said with a sigh, 'It's so annoying I have a brother like him…'

'Nadeshiko…' her mother popped out of her mind out of the blue…

Sakura returned her cell phone again on her bag, and shoved the papers out of the table drawer…

She looked at the wall clock above the ecru ceiling on her office… Sakura liked ecru ceilings, it made her calm…

_5:00 pm_ it said, she sighed, there was no more left time, a knock then was heard on her door…

'_Tomoyo,'_ Sakura sighed, and giggled with little too much voice…. Instantly forgetting her mother, and her brother as well…

-----------------

"Tomoyo, stop this baloney!" Sakura pleaded to her best friend as a hand crawled on her face with make-up… They were in the featured private rooms of Sabrian's… Tomoyo ignored her begging, and she just continued surfacing her hands on Sakura's face… Sakura stared at her best friend, she was already dressed, with her hair laid down, a leather jacket covering her body, and yellow alligator pants… Tomoyo looked so sexy in Sakura's perception…

"Saku-chan, you have to look beauty—ful," she said with a French accent she can always express, she then reached for the comb, and she combed elegantly Sakura's mocha brown hair. On the other hand, Sakura grabbed her hand, though Tomoyo 'skillfully' evaded her grappling clutches…

"But I'm already!" Sakura said,

"No you don't" Tomoyo said teasingly,

"Tomoyo, you've done already too much, you even made me wear this weird puffy dress!" I exclaimed, as I made my finger point in the mirror the weird-looking, pink dress Sakura wore, that looked like it was about to explode any minute now,

"Well, I think it's cute," Tomoyo said, Sakura had the feeling her friend was having a huge ego boost again, "Don't you think so? Kero?" she asked,

The stuff toy looking creature popped out of Sakura's bag, "Yes, Tomoyo," he said teasingly,

"You did say about Syaoran coming here to the others?" she said, changing the subject,

Sakura looked at her, "Nope, I thought it would be better if it was a surprise, we really felt bad he came back again to China, don't you think?"

"Yeah, especially you," she said, smiling at Sakura, who blushed, Tomoyo laughed, sometimes she loved making Sakura blushed, I made her so cute…

"O c'mon, you're returning to your sappy self Tomoyo, it's all in the past now though, I don't think there's still sparkle on our past relationship…." Sakura said, trying to get rid of her blush,

"When will Li go here anyway?" Tomoyo asked,

"Hm?"

Tomoyo paused for something, thinking very deeply, "Nah, never mind," she said

"Aren't you finished yet? You've been combing me a lot longer,"

"Sakura, it's for the texture of your hair, and you don't want to weaken your cuticles and make your hair fall off," she said, just like any person knew that,

'I'm beginning to think why the hell did she even become a Vice president, she should be a designer,' Sakusa sighed, 'This is going to take long, I can feel it….'

"Did Eriol got in touch with you?" Tomoyo asked, innocently, Sakura flinched,

"Eriol? Well, did he?"

"Ahh, no, just thinking, hehehehehehe," Tomoyo excused, 'so he didn't, that means he only talked to me… weird though, why the hell, and what's about the surprise thingy, I'm beginning to think he's planning something…' Tomoyo thought…

"You're finished," Tomoyo said simply, and Sakura was just about to rejoice, "We'll just wait till the party starts, thirty minutes more, and guests will start filling the whole restaurant probably," she said,

Sakura nodded, 'I'm just glad everyone's going to come,' she then felt the pink hues occupying her cheeks, but she thanked God Tomoyo didn't notice it…

-------------------

A/N – OMG! I didn't think the chapter's going to be so long, and that's another cliff hanger to live with, sorry, I think it's really boring since I've gotten the whole preparation-for-the-party a little exaggerated, but hey, at least they prepared it, so you have to say the party's going to be exciting, don't you think, people? 

**Heheh, well, that's all for chapter 5, and don't worry, I'm not going to neglect again, it's just that I really have to pass jr. high or else I'll be on hell… AGHHHHHHHHHH! Wahehehehehehehehe…. Well, adieu! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sword and The Pen**

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

By Esodane

Here ya go… the latest chapter 6… I'll try my best to get the chapter quick but good, as apology to my past long update… sigh… Sowweee… Guess why's the chap name's pretzel? You think I should change the title? I'm again having doubts of the title, I don't even know if I even like it or not, well, thanks to my friends here, they're making me so much insecure when I'm not supposed to be, but thank goodness I'm still not on the clutches of Writer's Block, and I hope I won't be having. Don' worry, the ideas still flood out my mind, like the flowing blood… it's just that I really don't have much enough time to type, it's like La Salle was cursing me since last week I shouldn't get on a computer trip at crucial times like the end of the school year ahem, this moment since teachers really get so sensitive as in super sensitive, and one little wrong thingy like your bad grade and bad behavior… poof! You're out of the line! My whole career depends on this, the trust of my parents, my relationships, and YES! My own self too! And believe me, sometimes I'm a really lousy typist so I'm really sorry if I can't post this hereafter probably three days or less… Well, til then, and pray that I won't take long… bwa… ha… ha… ha… ,

Flower Lover : Ehehe, do u mind I can ask what's your nationality, uhh.. Nothing really, just curious, but it's okay if u don't tell!

BTW – Touya's wife, Shinoa is pronounced as shin-wa… Wakekekekekeke

**---Remaking the Pretzel---**

"Grrrrr… now what?" Syaoran mumbled, as he sat before his table… alone. He felt so awkward, having too the really big sword attached on his waist, and people look at him with either a weird, shocked, scared stare, 'I look like an idiot here, even the waiters look like rich people,' he thought with a stressed sigh. He knew it wasn't a good idea going here even on the start, on such a big party Cloe set up, and how could he say yes when only Sakura, Tomoyo, and the Mirror begged him to join. And the very fact that made him worse is that he was only wearing a simple black tee shirt, and tight jeans, and to make it worse was the sword, he felt so different as all people there wore tuxedos the men wore, and pretty nightgowns the beautiful women had, and everyone else except him had very intricate-styled hair… And he was damn alone; damn fucking alone; his only company was the invisible Mirror no people even care about. The bunch of people looking away from him, or ignoring him just like he was only a speck of pixie dust, just like they knew everyone there, except Li Syaoran , but what does he expect? He was indirectly poor, and the only people who knew him there was a few, old friends of his, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yamazaki… who for your information he didn't even found on the party just right now,….

And it was the truth, the truth and nothing but the naked truth… his family's gone to the abyssal pits of bankrupt, and everyone in his family was killed, was murdered, even his sisters were killed, the only worse thing now that could happen is that the name of Li was erased in the history of earth… he just wanted to die, and forget about all… just that all these sufferings would all end to a period… but now, after that meeting with Sakura, he just didn't want to commit suicide again, and thanks to the Mirror card, another reason why he can't have suicide is stocked up in his memory bank.

Stressed, he arrogantly slouched in a lazy and bored manner, his arms on the table, and hands cramped up to his brown hair, he felt bad, and simply violated, people REALLY were ignoring him, every person there got hor'derves of pickle and shrimp, or a drink of vin rouge and Champaign from waiters and waitresses, and all he got was nothing… 'no fair…' he thought, like a kid would think not receiving candy or whatever…

He looked at the surrounding of Sabrian's, he did admit the restaurant was cool, he sat just on the forgotten, lousy corner of the ballroom, a.k.a. the biggest room too of the restaurant itself, extraordinary wall fountains, with crystal clear water garnishing the walls, seemingly looked as tea, by the gleaming gold walls under them… and the ceiling, so wide, shaped like a dome like a Roman cathedral roof, and a huge, awed-stricken chandelier with hanging waxed candles at the epicenter, sleek dance grooves filling the wide-spread, square room, and people splattered with the words happiness, joy, and fun… he thought he was the only human there who didn't had fun at that moment… Syaoran instinctively observed the room then again, it kind of reminds him of his mansion at China, the gold and silver of his home, his expensive clothes he used to wear, his fame people got intimidated to, his family he had loved, all gone… burnt to the merciless flames… but now it was all over… everything about Li was over… except himself of course

'How can I think about that now, Syaoran? Stop looking at the past!' he helplessly thought, but he couldn't help it, the desire of just becoming rich again was just in his whole mind… 'Where the hell is Sakura? Or Tomoyo, someone! I just need someone to talk to and finish this whole party off!' he complained in his mind nastily, almost sounding desperate on his mind, he was about to burst, he wanted to leave, his embarrassment began to build up again, terribly, that is,

He stood up, not wanting anymore jealousy striking him… his weight he noticed grew, and he felt like his legs were heavier than usual, he thought it was just his gloom, glancing at his wristwatch, it was already 8:30pm, and to think he wasted one hour seating on a table, not talking to people, and not eating, when in fact it was a party,

"Are you going to leave Li?" Mirror softly whispered at his ear,

"Shut up," Syaoran hissed, "Don't talk to me, and I won't answer you, people might just think I'm talking to little me," he whispered back, but all he received was a stubborn and disobedient groan,

"Are you? Are you? Are you?" she asked insistently, louder each time, like a kid flooding with insistent curiosity,

Li groaned with depression, then he thought for a second, and grinned unnecessarily, "Nah I'll just go sightseeing," he sighed, and Mirror got silent again, she was pretty surprised he decided not to leave with no much reason at all, with Syaoran's relief, 'and look for Sakura,' he thought secretly without Mirror noticing,

He walked his way to the door outside the crowded room, and planned to get himself fresh air outside, trying to find his way to Sakura. He passed the people ignoring the poor guy, and almost got into every other elegant room inside the mansion-like restaurant…

Finally, he climbed upward the second floor, which at first he didn't notice, and immediately gone up to the terrace,

'Finally, silence…' he thought with another set of relieved sighs… There were no people on those terraces, but at least there was peace and quiet for Syaoran to live with on that night, and there he sat, on a provided, comfy sofa casually placed behind the steel fence, and he glanced alone at the shining, full moon showcased on that night…

The music still occupied the peaceful space, thought not like seemingly boisterous, but rather soothing… he really wondered where the hell would Sakura be, he was so bored… he could die because of the boredom he was experiencing… plus, Mirror wasn't in the mood to play with him… it was the first time he wanted Mirror to meddle him/

"Arghhhhh," he mumbled to himself… annoyed…

Then another boot if silence, but then syaoran calmed down immediately as he looked again on the bluish moon, somehow, he managed to smile without reason, and just like that, annoyance coming from the fact Sakura was late didn't feel up his temper… he felt rather offended Sakura was late,

'How strange…' he thought, he couldn't believe his own feelings…

-----------------

"Whoa, talk about fancy," A handsome white haired guy in a matching white tuxedo said out loud in amusement as he got off in a pit black sedan, looking about the restaurant, and swaying his hair with the wind, even though it was already too short for him to sway, "So big, I can't believe Sakura went with all the trouble just to make a celebration," he smiled, "I'm probably going to have a headache there with all those people, but I guess it wouldn't be that bad, there's got to be a lot of free food there,"

"Yukito, you like anything with the word free on it," a sighing womanly voice erupted from beside him. Yukito faced her, and he grinned slightly… it was his wife, Mika, and she was certainly beautiful, fairly tall, with the same height as her husband, and had long, blonde hair, with natural highlights of a somewhat mix of brown and dark red… terracotta… she wore a simple white dress that reached to her feet, but strangely, she never did trip, even with her black high-heels… "You should thank your friend Sakura," she said with sultry giggles…

"Well, nothing's better than priceless food without price…" he said,

"Come to think of it, we already spend too much on our breakfast each morning," Mika sighed, and Yukito chuckled heartily,

"but never do forget it's your fault you decided to marry me," Yukito grinned that unnatural sly grin of his… and all Mika did do at his comment was laugh not like a woman but rather a human, "Shall we?" Yukito offered his wife a gentlemanly arm, and Mika gladly accepted it, and started to walked together on the noisy inside of the humungous restaurant,

"Yukito! Mika!" another voice boomed the background… Yukito and his wife then faced behind, and there they saw Touya and his wife, Shinoa,

"Hi there buddy," Yukito said as he smiled at the brunette in a black tuxedo. It was obviously Touya, it was mesmerizing to any human how these two people were so tied up with each other with their friendship, neither of the two did separate ways, since their high school days till their university years, they have been in the same class, and in the same course, and until now, they're working-colleagues now on the same school…

"Hi Shin," Yukito and Mika greeted in unison with a cheerful note to the very beautiful woman Touya had for as a wife, she had the smoothest of any woman's face, being trespassed by her long and silky ebony hair, and her body, in a silk dress that only reached above her knees, so well-made, as an artist's dream of a woman in his or her canvas… Well, based from her looks, it was no surprise she was a model, and it was rare Shinoa would be present in such occasion.

"Heya," she greeted back with a smile, and emerged a talk with Mika, they were really close friends since Touya introduced her to Yukito and Mika, as Yukito introduced Mika to Touya and Shinoa, it was really a well-made community of four they successfully had…

"I'm impressed, I can rarely see you join parties, hmm? Shin," Mika said with a laugh,

Shinoa smirked and nastily looked at Touya, "Well, if you're glad I'm here, thank my dear husband, Touya," and then a laugh followed her face, and Touya looked away, "It's a party of your sister, right?"

After that, Mika and Shinoa chatted, ignoring their rightful husbands, leaving them with a frazzle dazzle of too fast speaking women always can do with their tongues neither Yukito nor Touya could understand…

"Did Sakura made a bugger out of you?" Touya asked Yukito, the two men were also starting their own conversations… The grey-haired man chuckled again,

"Nah, but she did call me a dozen of times since 4:00am this morning," he said with a smile positively, his eyes recollecting, not noticing the pitiful look Touya had,

"Easy for you to say, I predict the girls would make another riot I was cheating on Shin here," he whispered to Yukito sighing, making sure his wife wouldn't hear, though it was only false Touya was a two-timer… he never was and never will be, that's for sure, Eh?

Yukito again chuckled with humor, "By the way, where's the other friends Sakura invited?" They already began walking, mindless of each other except their chat mates,

"Why do you ask?" Touya then asked suspiciously as a reply, they were back again on topics about his little sister, Sakura…

"Well, anyway, it's really a shame she ended up richer than you, don't you think?" Yukito said, changing the subject, it was one of the few statements Touya would really get worked up on as either a friendly tease, or a camaraderie insult,

"If that's what you think," Touya looked away from his best friend, not giving his best friend a precise answer, and Yukito laughed again,

"But it's another shame that Syaoran guy she really loved left him, from the time being, she's probably good to be married now…." he said again, with a much more hard and serious manner,

Touya then was silent, and Yukito looked at him with the tiniest grin he could ever produce, Touya never brought up the subject about Sakura's matrimony, or who shall she be in love to or whatever, "Well, she's a monster, nobody would like to stick up to a monster," he just said jokingly, that made Yukito again laugh, 'but he did, and I hate that Li man for hurting my sister's feelings…' Touya secretly thought, thpught not reaching the mischievous smile on his face,

"Oh! Touya! Yukito! Mika, Shinoa! A very cheerful voice yelled near the doors of Sabrian's. All of them glanced forward, and their eyes immediately caught up Sakura waving at them,

Touya, however, was preventing his laughter at the clothes Sakura was wearing, but everybody thought it was cute on Sakura though,

The foursome then began to ran to meet with Sakura,

"Let's go inside, there's a lot of food, and plenty of music to dance with," Sakura again smiled referring her statement to all, but her eyes directly to Yukito, she did grew up from having a crush on him, 'I wonder if Syaoran…' she thought with a laugh,

"Where are your other friends?" Yukito innocently asked, and Sakura tightened her welcoming grin as other visitors got to the door, and could easily see how they reacted when they saw Sakura, the well-known president talking to a man with no name in the corporate world,

"Hey, did you see that guy?" a man asked his fellow man companion

"Yeah, who's that?" the fellow man companion said to the other man,

"Probably her fiancé or her boyfriend, fuck, I wish I was that cute guy," the other man wished so

"Shhhhh! They might hear us bastard!" the fellow ma companion then shhhed his way to make the other man silent,

Well, they certainly did, Sakura sweat dropped, and lip-talked the word sorry to Yukito,

"It's a'right Sakura, publicity, you're a public figure anyways, so don't worry about it," he said understandingly, and Sakura blushed lightly… whatever she does, she never can defeat the sweet, sincere understanding of Yukito…

"Off you go then, have to talk with other visitors, you saw what happened," Sakura said again, sighing, "I have to admit publicity sometimes can never get better," but she really wanted to see Syaoran, she just couldn't find him,

"Well, bye," Touya waved to her, and joined in the mounds of people inside, however was obviously attached to the other three,

"Oh yeah, can you say to the others hi from me if you meet them?" Sakura favored and they instantly nodded…

Finally, she was off again, 'I forgot, I was supposed to meet with Nagasa with Tomoyo,' she remembered, and glanced at her watch, thank goodness it was still not late, 'off I go, maybe Syaoran could wait,' she thought, but she didn't know how long Syaoran did wait…

------------------

"Good evening Mister Nagasa," Sakura, the president, and Tomoyo, the vice-president, said in unison, and happily bowed in front of the old, nearly-bald man seating on a chair before a table with a single bowl of green-colored soup, the two owners of Cloe then approached their old boss with respect… and sat on the two, provided chairs for them…

Sakura observed the place, it was quite silent the place Nagasa had gotten into, she never knew the restaurant could be so quiet and silent, when in fact the music and chatter of the people were booming like a million airplanes got out of touch of the ground in unity, when in fact, on that room, there were only a few people, and a soundless atmosphere…

"Good evening, ahh, two stunning ladies, did you have a good time?" he asked the two women, and smiled as well as nod at his complement, "Sakura, I just want to say to you your private assistant, P.A. for short, is really good, his resume even made me get impressed, he had an outstanding degree on his university at abroad, heard he was always the top of his classes," he said, and both again enthusiastically nodded, "I believe he's already wandering the already-large place to either find for you or me, or Tomoyo here,"

"Uhmm, he knows us?" Sakura asked surprised,

"Ahh, not actually, well, I really don't think so, but I did show a few pictures of you two, but he didn't looked shocked," Nagasa stated,

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded again,

"That's all, Sakura, I will be finding him, and let's just hope we can again find each other later, with you meeting your assistant," Silence, and he grinned softly; his cheeks began to fill up like a hamster, "your dismissed," he said, and the two began to stand up, bowing again,

"Thank you Mister Nagasa, and have a good evening too," they said again in unison, as they faced backwards, and got outside to the spacious, noisy rooms again,

"Oh by the way Sakura," he said again, and the mocha haired woman turned back again to him, "do you know that dress really looks cute on you?" he said again with a hearty grin, and Sakura blushed,

"Thank you," she felt Tomoyo's arm nudge on her own arm, and whispered to Sakura,

"You see… it's not weird, it's called cute," she whispered, making Sakura sigh in humor,

"Well, what happened with you and Naoko, Rika, and the others?" Sakura asked, as she walked together with her best friend,

"Nothing special, they really wanted to talk to you, WHILE, seeing you in the eye, but I told them you were really busy, they understood your situation though," Tomoyo's eyes flashed, "so did you meet Syaoran then?" she asked again,

But all did she received was a hopeless shake of her head, "So far I just met Touya and Yukito," Sakura sighed,

They were already walking on the crowded though spacious ballroom, skillfully evading every person's way,

"Oh!" Tomoyo's voice popped out in excitement, "Sakura, do you mind I leave you for a while?"

"Why?" Sakura asked her suspiciously, but then again, Tomoyo was nowhere found already,it was amazing how Tomoyo could disappear and appear…

'Sheesh, she even said do you mind without even listening to my answer, awell, Tomoyo's always like that, and maybe I should not mind Tomoyo for a while, and probably start looking for Syaoran first… I should've have given him a cell phone... before I left him," she thought annoyed at her stupidity, no, she won't let Syaoran get away, she was already helping him with the misery he had… she walked alone, 'come to think of it, I haven't visited the upper floors yet,' she thought then again, with a little curiosity in her head, growing and growing, as she saw the twisting stairs to the upped floor,

She started to walk faster, like the stairs seemed to call for her, desiring to shout 'Sakura' out loud… Finally, she was climbing the stairs, carrying a piece of her dress, not making chances she might trip, and make a fool out of herself, a president and a fool never mix after all, and there, she saw directly a sighing shadow hiding behind the terrace sofa… though she can only see the black detail, it was familiar,

'Thank god, he was all along here,' she said with a sigh, how could she be so stupid? She thought she couldn't be stupider… she walked forward, with a sad smile on her face… trying to erase the nervousness and dumb look on her face, 'Maybe I should keep a cool of my head,' she thought again, as she approached the shadow slowly… as she was already behin him, she was surprised Li didn't notice her, Saoran was known to have a keen sense of presence… she then forced to plaster a friendly smile at Li, and was about to pat him in the shoulder, gently…

When…

--------------

"There you are," Sakura said with a grin, though she predicted Syaoran wouldn't be too happy that she was late… she was sure, Li was having a bad heck of a time, as he was slouching annoyingly on the sofa a moment ago,

Surprisingly…

"Where were you Sakura?" he asked her back, but not with any tone of anger, just that his voice sounded rather exasperated lightly with a dash and design of curiosity at its tail end,

"Uh… I'm really sorry," she apologized,

"You're really not answering me" Li replied, 'there you go again, sorrying without any reason given,' he thought with an invisible smile on his mind,

"Oh, uh… it's just that I really have to entertain the visitors and err… they were kinda ambushing me to one corner and the other, like wahzoom… and I really got no far than the ballroom and the parking lot to find you, it turned out you were in fact here," Sakura said, and looked back at what she disbelievingly said, it felt like her tongue ran in an automatic motion,

Syaoran looked at her, then he felt a thing on his shoulder and lightening up again… he thought for a second what was that… but he soon got it, it was Mirror departing for a few minutes to make Li talk privately to Sakura,

"Should you go down again and talk to the other visitors there? I mean I can always wait," he lied, 'Me? Wait? Hah!' he thought,

But Sakura shook her head and laughed, "You? Wait? Hah!" she said with a smile and taking a homely seat at the sofa, Li sighed stressed, and Sakura knew it was sincere enough to believe, "I know you're the kind of person who would get annoyed if something takes too long, I was really rushing to find you after Nagasa dispersed me and Tomoyo," she said, it was not helped, Li blushed,

'She really knows me, oh this is so sweet,' he said, touched with the touchy touchy thingy in the heart he always experienced in the past,

"Oh, by the way where is Tomoyo?" He asked thoughtfully, joining the woman in seating, 'this is stupid, why did Tomoyo got to the talk?' he said,

"Ahhh, she had this strange trip, and got nowhere found, but I do hope she had found something interesting to show me later," she said to him with a smile, 'Changing the subject I see…' she thought funnily, it was really obvious he really didn't much think of the err… embarrassing-sounding talk they have now… to top it all, they were shown the romantic view of the moonlight…

Silence then occurred the atmosphere, an annoying silence that is… it was obvious they ran out of good topics on a shy meet-up… Unfortunately, or fortunately probably, you decide… Sakura wanted to break the uncomfortable silence, but she also knew she had to finish her own unfinished business before all gets diminished… Sakura stood up suddenly, like a soldier being given a command of a general. Of course, Syaoran was startled,

"Li, you know, I just wanted us to be friends," she said simply, though she thought it was awkward, and so it truly was, she waited them for a reply from him, raising an eyebrow,

Surprisingly, Syaoran smiled, "Then why am I here if we weren't friends?" he said with a wink,

Her face lightened up, and glowed, matching the shine of the moonbeams… Syaoran could've have swore she looked like a moon goddess… Sakura could've hug him, if he wasn't her ex-boyfriend but at least they did remake their friendly truce again officially, and formally… Sakura could scream yes in her mind like a megalomaniac… Being broke up with Syoaran Li was a little bit okay, but she finally admitted without his friendship, her life must've have been the worst life ever in the whole, entire milky way…

"I'm so glad, Li," Sakura then smiled at him, now easily, she observed she got herself at comfort again with a person,

"Sakura," he paused, and gave her that thoughtful look you never knew what was going on his mind, " you can just call me Syaoran, again…" he implied, and smiled, but Sakura was shocked… Yes, it was only a name to give a big deal of attention… but it was rather a name OF AN EX, and the fact that the mentioned EX was Li Syaoran, it made the name-dealing bigger…

Syaoran's name Syaoran meant a lot, and in the past, he was really famous at school… Sakura could remember that time some stranger-classmate of his called him Syaoran like it meant nothing to Syaoran… the next second, that stranger came flying out of school, and police discovered his body was then found on the outskirts of the Tomoeda Bay… but the really funny thing is that Li didn't get accused off, since there was no proof, even if there were witnesses, everyone was afraid of his blow-ups, and he remained innocent… so it really meant much for her… He thought for a second, and then surprised, he stood up also and bowed in front of her,

"Shall we dance?" Li asked her politely, but it did again look weird, a female in a supposedly in a 'cute' gown, dancing with a man with too-casual clothes…

Sakura smiled, "Syaoran," she paused, an uneasiness popping suddenly at her mind, she may think-talk with Syaoran as his name, but to verbalize it with her voice, in her tongue, in her mouth… it was totally a different thing, it seemed it was not herself whom said his name with her usual, cute voice… and she couldn't understand it at first hearing… like it was distant, beyond what the planet Earth can hear from Pluto… so vague… as if she couldn't describe what did Syaoran mean…

But then her conscience finally won over that uneasiness… Why should she think too much for a name, unless it was your baby, or your pet, or your millionaire car, or your first stuff toy… and most importantly, why should she be in discomfort, when Li did even invite her to call him Syaoran…

'Cut it out brain you're already thinking too much,' she thought annoyed, she already did enough time to reflect, she blushed as Li looked at her back with a blank expression,

"… You don't have to do that," Sakura excused, as he made a kneel, like she was a queen or something…

"Sakura, I have to, you're a president," he said, standing up again, and put his arms on her waist, grinning, flashing his teeth…

Sakura flinched, the texture and motion of his hands, she was again unfamiliar with the voice of his body… the music was just right, and the place was outstanding, outdoor, yet private, the moon shining above, but, wait…

They still continued swaying slowly in oblivion, looking at each other, either blankly or with love or passion, or nervousness or intensity… but wait? Why should they feel like that? Sakura liked to stop immediately, another throb of uneasiness reached her heart… Should she trust Syaoran? She wanted to, she even tried to, but her body still continued dancing with him, it disobeyed with her mind… but she knew her body was right…

"This has nothing to do with love, right?" Sakura said, patiently waiting for Syaoran's assurance, he shook his head immediately to negate, and lightly blushed… he was really cute when he blushes like that, even though he was already old… that was always Sakura thought about a blushing Syaoran…

They continued dancing, having 1-2 steps on the wide terrace, under the blue moon… Sakura felt it was a long, lost dream… but in fact it rally was… when he left, they even hadn't got any sex, or even dance or kiss… just lousy goodbyes both received from each other,

With a final swing, and a quick sway of Sakura's body, Syaoran finally departed holding her, Sakura in awe, she didn't even knew Syaoran could dance so well… She admitted he was really the one who danced, because she was just guided by his steps… Syaoran bowed again in front on her, and had a final touch with my right hand, kissing it politely,

"Oh my God, I didn't know you dance so well," Sakura said amused,

Syaoran grinned then, looking ever so proud… Sakura looked at it as strange, since she met him, he was always gloomy and negative and sad and lonely and miserable, and how much words could describe him? But this time, he smiled happily, like he never experienced death before… Sakura gazed at his extraordinary smile; oh how she loved that smile when she was still young in her college years… she totally missed it, that she can say now…

"It's just that every one of our clan knew how to, that's all Sakura,"

Sakura then got worried of Li; he might start another horrible recollection of the terrible death of his whole clan… But she observed he tried not to look hurt or violated… and she thought it was always sweet how men tend not to show their beings of getting offended or hurt…

"I'm sorry," Sakura said,

"Why?"

"It's just that you always get hurt when you're talking about everything in China, your family I mean, Syaoran," she whispered,

Syaoran shook his head in negation, and slammed his ass on the sofa again to seat,

"Don't worry about that, just for this night," he whispered back… comforting her, though only as a friend and nothing but a friend but… Sakura laid a thin smile on her face, a symbol of appreciation…

But then the whole privacy then was destroyed. Syaoran saw a blue-haired guy outside wearing a purple tuxedo, sipping a goblet of red wine… he looked like a cast of some detective story, and he was quite good-looking… He thought he looked familiar,

"What? Syaoran are you distracted?" Sakura said innocently as she too sat, Syaoran looked at her, and looked back again at the guy, who didn't seem to notice Syaoran's glare, Sakura still remained confused, and waiting for an answer

"Sakura, don't you think that guy in a purple tux looks familiar?" he whispered, and pointed what he wanted Sakura to see by his eyes, Sakura followed what Syaoran was seeing and she gave out a scream of shock after five seconds or so,

"Eriol!" she yelled in shock, covering her mouth, jumping…

The blue-haired guy flinched, almost dropping the long glass drink, he looked quite startled, and he faced where the voice came from,

Syaoran also looked startled too, not believing what Sakura has just yelled, "Are you sure that's Eriol Hiirigizawa?" he asked excited, planning to die for Sakura's nod,

"Sakura?" the blue-haired guy gasped, "Oh my god, you also work for Cloe?" he smiled, as Sakura and Syaoran looked at him blankly in confusion, "did you know I returned here? I was finding Mister Nagasa, he said I was assigned here," he continued, and Sakura eyes looked like it was about to explode,

'Whhaaat? It only goes to one thing…' Sakura thought nervously,

Surprised, a doze of footsteps then were heard, and a screaming name of Eriol and mister Hiirigizawa blast the atmosphere again, revealing themselves, it was Mister Nagasa and Tomoyo,

"Sakura, oh there you are," the ex-president said cheerfully, he didn't seem like he was able to spot the shocked looks on Sakura's and Syaoran's faces "Here is Eriol Hiirigizawa, your new appointed private secretary Sakura," he said officially making Sakura's theory totally correct. The Nagasa man was still smiling, but the three of them were alreadystaring at the old man with such shock…

"Whaaaaat!" Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran said in unison, somehow, the restaurant trembled with the unified voices of the four… it was so loud the wind even shivered… even Nagasa was about to fall down,

The four still was in state of shock, as Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at Sakura and Eriol with a ruthless stare nobody can survive…

-----------------------

A/N – Hah! Looky here! Well, I hope this is a great chapter for you all, evne though I was expecting a much more longer chap, this one got freely from the truest of my true heart, so it's a really sincere chapter… no corrections were made, this chapter has gone smoothly! Well, here's chapter 6, and hope you'll get excited with the next chapter! Bwahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Sword and The Pen**_

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

By Esodane

A/N – Kay, thanks for the new reviews, Zeddy, and of course Flower Lover, you know what'll happen now, and I swear and promise it's going to be interesting, well, hope you enjoy chapter 7, my second most favorite number! Well errr, enjoy! BTW, do you mind if you guess my favorite number? Nah! Just want to have interactive reviews, bwaha! And yeah, the other plot will partly be revealed on this chapter… Just some spoilers… I will predict the first part would suck like a baby would suck, and by god, it really is, because I'm really making the author notes some kind of journal (since I put the author notes actually after or during I write the whole thing) oops wrong grammar I think… 

Zeddy: goodness, you really think so it's funny? Awwww, that's the best compliment I've ever had (or is it even a complement, something in the back of my mind you called it sarcasm) For me, in my point of view, I really have a 'mushy' type of humor. Well, I really appreciate you really like my work, bwaha!

Flower Lover: two words, **THANK YOU…** Hehe, goodness, well, I'm really surprised your Arabic, my uncle's also Arabic but I'm really a Filipino f.y.i. Hardy har har… wait… you call a man, uncle if that man is the husband of your mother's sister, right? Hehe, shame on me! Bwaha!

Yukyungtang: Hehe, I'm really glad you too like my story, thank you!

Dark Spirits: Hehe, you'll be expecting the Touya part on this chapter or the next chapter or the next chapter of the next chapter! Hehehehe!

**First draft author note: Haha, well, first things first, I would do the first dare, and the most hardest dare I've ever had, an argument scene with a lot of people blabbering, I think I'll try making the chapter a little complicated than before… kay, **

**Second draft author note: Let me see… damn! I didn't expect the first part is going to be this hard, pardon me if I would hmm… how should I say this, 'neglect' a character or two at a time, so that you really won't get confused, okay? I've used the first method, and believe me, you don't know who's who that is talking or who is he or she is talking too, so many characters talking about different stuffs in the first draft, I decided I would only limit it now only to a few… Hehe, I don't want you get freaked out especially you, Flower Lover:p, kay, let me start the second draft, I don't want confusing you even on this author note,**

**P.S.**

**Do I really, really, really have to put disclaimer in the story?**

**-Hi and Hello-**

Upon the calm night sky, the moonlight generously shining her light to the world below, the world in peace, well, at least a few minutes ago…

"You certainly are not joking, Mister Nagasa!" Eriol screamed in disbelief, Tomoyo approving to his shocked exclamation. Syaoran and Sakura were still as still as relics of voodoo gods and goddesses (A/N – Oh great, the voodoo blabbering is back!), their humongous eyes humongous than ever,

"No, I am not Mister Hiirigizawa… Why do you look shocked? I thought I showed you pictures?" The ex-president defended himself calmly, surprised, he did clearly remember that he presented a few pictures to the appointed Private secretary,

"Yeah, right, pictures of your two daughters," Eriol retorted sarcastically though it was really true, the ex-boss never did show him a set of pictures of Sakura, they were only snapshots of his two baby daughters… he had no way he expected Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura ending up in the party too, not only as party-goers but as workers also, and the very fact Sakura and Tomoyo were leaders, and Syaoran, well, really unlikely to find him here made the rare coincidence rarer than ever…

His nice gaze at the three then became a serious one so immediately, even a blink couldn't surpass its speed, "Seriously, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, err…" he bowed to each one of them,

"Syaoran, Mister Nagasa," Li said, coughing to get his respectful name right,

"Syaoran," Nagasa corrected himself, "Hold on… are you saying you all really know each other?" he finally asked, much more of startled as the three all nodded slowly in unity,

"I know Mister Nagasa, it's really true; we were actually former classmates from Tomoeda grade school, high school and even college, including Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, and these two here,"

"But I thought Eriol was living in London abroad?" Nagasa asked,

"Uhm, yeah, about that," Eriol excused himself to make himself talk, everyone's attention was his, "Well, I really have a bad habit to stay here," he said again, "Syaoran, that goes also to you, after you left, I did came back, believe me, I was really upset I didn't get the opportunity to say at least goodbye to you, what really happened?" Eriol said innocently, blinded from Syaoran's truth. As he observed, like everyone's observation the same as always as the others who knew Syaoran before, Syaoran was then back at his usual, glum state… and Sakura didn't want to make him recollect silly things, and make himself say silly things, and even do silly things…

"Wait, wait, wait, shut your mouths for a moment," Sakura said interruptedly; she faced Mister Nagasa and gave him a bow. She really didn't wan tto do this, but she really has to, after all, it was more than a serious talk… "Uhm, I'll say this simply sir," Sakura paused for a moment, trying to find words that would at least give a respectful and polite hearing, "can you make us a favor to leave us alone for now, I do hope you understand why," she said shyly, she can't believe she ASKED her EX-BOSS to LEAVE THEIR CONVERSATION…

Nagasa chuckled innocently, giving them instead of a careless smile when they were expecting a shout of indignity or whatever, "Okay, okay, you're the president Sakura, I think I shall be dancing again, I hope I've helped you," he said kindly, Sakura there was about to barf…

'HELP! What kind of help did you do! Confuse us with these mumbo-jumbo private secretary thing!' Sakura thought nastily, unable to believe what her conscience gave to her brain, though it was really not rage, it was pretty much annoying, and it was the first time in her whole adulthood she got annoyed to her boss, and to think she was so loyal to him…

With a bow, Nagasa silently left the terrace, "Bye Sakura, and the others," he said as his last note, "and you may enjoy this very rare and good opportunity of catching up to each other's life," he secretly winked at Sakura, and she winked back, though their was still a sparkle of annoyed flame inside of her…

-------------------

"Ahem, now," Sakura sighed as she threw herself on the comfy sofa again, the moon was covered by a thick mist of clouds, she had the feeling it was about to rain. They were all alone again, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol "What the hell happened to you Eriol?" Sakura asked, interested, a lot happened since yesterday… too much has happened, it was really unbelievable, two people whom left you returned back in just two days? It was impossible, or probably only ten percent probability it would only happen, but there it was, Syaoran and Eriol in front of Sakura's and Tomoyo's noses…

Eriol faced Sakura swiftly, "Just finished college on London," he implied, "but I was unsuccessful on having a job there, I did have a job their was the president was err… gay," he ended with a gloomy sigh but with a humor-filled laugh, it really sounded weird… happy and sad never mix… at least the don't mix with a 'right' result, "The European world is cruel Sakura, especially to male private secretaries, I don't even know why did I apply for a private secretary when I perfectly knew I was male, I mean you might get screwed by a gay president, he even touched my crotch a few times Sakura, it was horrible, believe me," he said, his voice becoming tiny and shivering every second,

"So you came back here for a change, hoping for some light here," Sakura continued understandingly,

"And then I met Mister Nagasa, trying to find some responsible private secretary, and said the president was female, so I instantly affirmed his offer," he looked at Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura giving him a suspicious look, "at least Sakura's not gay!" he then focused his eyes on Sakura, who gave her a meaningful look Eriol only knew what it meant, and nodded, and lip-talked something to Sakura,

"Duh have you ever heard of a gay female?" Syaoran said sarcastically, interrupting Eriol and Sakura, though they also had the time to laugh,

"By the way, Syaoran, what did happen to you at China, and why are you here now?" Eriol asked so innocently, not having mind what really happened…

Syaoran's brain then was filled with sad memories engraved on him seemingly so long, long ago… he wanted to forget all of them, but they stubbornly didn't go to the drain. He felt an urge to make his eyes lonely again, make it softer and lonely, and sad, and guilty, and weak. He felt then a whisper on Sakura side,

"You don't have to Syaoran, I can tell him if you want," she whispered… Syaoran wanted to thank her for her offer, but the other side wanted to do the dirty work for himself, he has to quit recollecting silly things that passed long ago already… after all, it won't do any good crying for already rotten fruit,

"No, Sakura, I'll do it," he whispered back, and smiled thinly… He took a relaxing breath, trying to find enough confidence and strength to narrate ALL that happened to him…

"Well…" Eriol said again,

"You see… Eriol I'll say this simply, I really can't take a long discussion about this topic…"

Silence…

Eriol then nodded slowly, his eyes in terrible excitement,

"The thing is after I left Tomoeda for the **_stupid_** reason my mother, **_Yelan_**, I stupidly obeyed her, and so I did get to China…" pause, "Then, their was an ambush on our mansion, and every—one was… was… killed…" he whispered, looking down, ashamed of himself, "I was the only one and the family word who escaped, everyone was really killed… my mother, my sisters, Mei Ling, my uncles and aunts, my grandparents… every soul on our house were killed by some assassination squad, I was the only one and this sword who survived the big-time murder…" he said again, Eriol totally bedazzled in horror as Syaoran said his statement, like some Edgar Allan Poe poem come true… "After that, I was really penniless, I begged in the streets since every possession there was either stolen or burned, and I saved money, I cannot sell this sword since it is really important, just like this is the only relic left only for the Li family, I did not eat food or buying clothes most of the time, for the idea of coming here to come see Wei, one of our most oldest and loyal private butler," pause again, he was beginning to cry like a sissy, "but when I got here at last, I only then discovered I was too late, he already was clutched by his fated death…" Syaoran sighed depressed and sad.

There was silence, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol's attention on Syaoran only,

"Ahem… you're forgetting something Syaoran," Sakura said with a cough, expecting Syaoran to say something really significant…

Syaoran sighed depressingly, "I thought it was better if I would just die too, so I wanted to kill myself with the sword," he said with a sigh handling the blackish sword,

"Whaaaat! You didn't!" Eriol snapped as they predicted, he hated suicidal themes, for him it was a thing he hated more than world domination of some evil maniacal scientist, he thinks people who would do such crazy things are fuckers, and addicts, and assholes… (A/N – Hey, no hard feelings readers! Joke! Bwahahaha, I know I know, I'm such a meany, hehe, joke!)

"But then Sakura came to the rescue, and stopped me from doing so…" Syaoran said again, with a sigh, and Eriol looked at Sakura with a proud expression, Sakura sweat-dropped. "That's it," he finally concluded and ended his speech, well, kind of,

"Have you eaten yet?" Sakura asked Eriol and Sakura as well as Tomoyo, obviously changing the subject… I think the group had enough of Syaoran's miserable sounding past, and she knew there would be a very, very uncomfortable silence if Sakura didn't make another topic to talk about,

"Yeah, a lot actually, I really miss Japanese food here at Tomoeda, so delicious, what did I ate? Hmm… sushi, sashimi, ramen, and yeah, tempura, and yeah, some Italian rice cakes," he remembered, still looking at Sakura with signaling eyes

"Where are you brother, and that Yukito guy? Are they still teaching?" Eriol asked curiously, he wondered, Yukito was a good teacher who can strangely put all the things that comes out of his mouth directly to your brains, and Touya was a funny one who can put the most boring topic into interesting nude, he was lucky he had the chance he was in their classrooms,

"Ahhhh, they're still teaching, though I don't think they're still here, I mean they still have classes tomorrow,"

"What about the others? I think I didn't see them at the party, I only saw Tomtom here,"

"Eriol, don't call me that!" Tomoyo snapped, somewhat she gets annoyed with Tomtom, she just wants Tomo-chan or moyo-chan, but not Tomtom…

"Ahhhh, same still, nothing really much happened except my sudden promotion, Eriol," Sakura smiled, 'Eriol…' some voice called out his name at the back of her mind…

-----------------

Finally, the party people started to vacate the restaurant, as the night grew older and older and older… Syaoran already came back to his suite, of course with the guard of Mirror card… as he would say, he was too tired already he couldn't last another minute Eriol harassing him by asking questions why did he thought of having suicide…

Tomoyo already called the night off, as she still had some undone paperwork, and it seemed she had recorded interesting things enough for her to get satisfied with… That would be interviews with Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura, and nasty toilet jokes she make pranks with inside the bathroom…

So Sakura and Eriol were the only ones whom were left alone on the group. They were on the ballroom, quietly eating again, since Eriol forced her to eat with him… and though they were in the ballroom, it was fortunate, there were only a few people still dancing, or eating or even talking… Their once loud laughter and shouts and chattering now in mumbles and lazy whispers… and so it meant more assured and secured privacy…

"Sakura… Sakura, want to know something?" Eriol asked seriously, looking at her straight at her eye, they were seating and eating on a table on a blind spot of the ballroom they found… "Sorry I was not really true and sincere with my attitude moments ago," he confessed,

Sakura who was in perfect condition, eating another plate of stir-fried lamb suddenly flinched like a quickly moved dummy,

Eriol chuckled for a moment, "Sorry, I didn't mean to shock you… but I'll take that as a yes?" he said politely, sipping his red wine

All Sakura did was nod,

"Okay, okay…" he paused, making the suspense even worse, "I have a fiancé, Sakura," Eriol simply stated. Sakura could have thrown her fork deadly on his face, and stab its spines on his eye…

"Come again!" she said loudly, though somewhat hushed in a way, so only Eriol could hear her exclaimed voice, "did I hear correctly you have a fiancé?"

"Yes, and let me tell you she's French," he smiled at Sakura, and she blushed,

"I am happy to know that Eriol, at least you've loved somebody else… than me," she whispered and smiled back, "what's her name?" she asked… 'What is more, how does she look like?'

Yes… Sakura dated and fell in love with Eriol… after Li Syaoran's flight to Hong Kong… and nobody knew they were… only them, and of course the readers and the author who control their story… It was hidden in everybody's mind, secluded and secured to a lock with no key, a secret they decided not to be freed for population to know… even Syaoran did not know, even Touya, who did know everything about Sakura, from being nude, to the color of her panties, to her favorite color, to her favorite number, to her diaries… he did not know a single thing about Sakura and Eriol's relationship,

"Sophia Tonnete Jacquelyn Lebraske IV," he stated still smiling, Sakura froze from what she heard, "I know, her name is a little long, but I really am in duty to know her name right?" he said with a sigh, "but yet again, I call her Lyn,"

"But are you and Sophia Tonnete Jacquelyn Lebraske IV okay?" Sakura said teasingly, she did admit it was a really good full name, even if it out-reached ten syllables, it was a beautiful name,

Eriol thought and analyzed Sakura's question carefully… Was he and Lyn okay? He didn't know what really was the true answer to the question, but… something tells him there is… "No, not really," Eriol sighed again, admitting, it really was the answer,

"Well, why?" Sakura asked interested, leaning, while literally gnawing on her lamb… Eriol though looked at her peculiarly, how did she get so beautiful when she didn't even have the word 'diet' on her own dictionary. Then she suddenly stopped, with a worried expression, "this certainly has not to do with me, right?" she asked,

Eriol laughed out of the blue, "No, Sakura, definitely not… But as for the meantime, I don't know, it's just that she had this attitude change, some kind of like she has this split personality inside of her…" he said,

Sakura looked at him with a farfetched look, "O c'mon, Eriol, we are not getting anywhere. Extrapolate, and do you even like her?" she said… 'You're being too general again, Eriol,'

Eriol sighed again, a sigh that was depressed, she can't believe he had a problem, a few hours ago, he was so happy; poppies and daisies could have grown on around

"It's just that after I've promised her I would marry her, things started to change about her… You know what I'm saying? Remember I promised you that I won't break another promise," Eriol said, leaning back the chair, "I met her, she was just like a nice, sweet pretty girl, but now…" he paused, and frowned

"But now?" Sakura asked

'sorry, Lyn,' Eriol thought with contrition, "she's a cranky old bitch," he finally admitted, "She started getting corrupt, I thought she was just like you, Sakura, but now she looks more like of a human sour grape,"

Sakura could have burst out laughing, though with a little sorrow in the tail… how could Eriol love somebody else…

"…I mean I don't even know where she is if she isn't at home, she is like a stray bitch on the road nowadays, I just can't believe she is like that now…" he said again depressed,

"Why don't you just break-up with her then?" Sakura asked in a manner of as-a-matter-of factly,

Eriol looked at her, so hurt, so twisted, Sakura could not explain his expression. Eriol was always like this, from the time she fell in love with him… "I… just can't Sakura," he simply stated,

"I do not want another heart broken again, Sakura," he said, "You know that feeling, Sakura…" Eriol whispered…

Sakura's eyes became bigger, and shivered in her cruel past, oh how she remembers the time when Eriol embraced her, the time he kissed her, the time he said he loved me, the time he had a crush on me… the time… the time he wanted to break-up with me again… I never learned from my mistakes, and I keep committing the same mistake, and sin again…

Yes, she remembers…

-------------------

A/N – Oh my Goodness, I never imagined there's going to be Sakura x Eriol on he fic, well, I'm happy or sadly announce it's a

Syaoran x Sakura & Eriol x Sakura

I hope it would not make a turn-off about the fanfic, you can always make opinionated reviews and I welcome them, I too allow flames, since I don't mind them a lot, to tell truths, I rather read polite flames (is there such a thing?) than an arrogant flame, okay, time is up, I'm blabbering again, it's my newly profound hobby, bwahahaha!

But seriously, I do hope the Eriol x Sakura thing would not deteriorate your interest right? I mean you read my fanfic because it's in the Sakura x Syaoran category, but you bet Syaoran's going to win Sakura's heart, right? Hehehe! Till then, and here's a spoiler, the next chapter would be another flashback, and I think it's really good, half fould be Eriol x Sakura and half would be Syao x Sakura! Esodane! Enough! I think I'm freaking out the readers already!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sword and The Pen**

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

Esodane

A/N – Sorry, I'm really rushing this, I have to upload the chap8 for your convenience, Pardon me, I really have to rush, have to finish this by an hour or two!

Everything non-italic is Eriol x Saku and everything italic here is Syao x Saku

**---Remember---**

_**(Six years ago…)**_

_**Flashback**_

It was night, and it was silent and dark in the campus of Tomoeda University, only the street lamps eerily illuminating the whole of its area… Only a few people certainly go out or are currently out on that kind of night, only a few people surfacing and walking the gardens, or the buildings or the grounds just to talk with their friends, or have some errands to do…

However, a handsome blue haired guy in his dark blue uniform, walked the outdoor corridors, looking at the sky and was thinking,

He was Eriol Hiirigizawa, a student, but more on that, he was a popular student on the University, now, much more popular than before, for Syaoran Li was gone… But despite he now was the most popular guy in the campus, he hated Syaoran's departure… for he was his best friend, and most of all, Sakura Kinomoto was hurt…

Sakura… she was Eriol's hidden girl of his dreams. He loved everything about her, her mocha brown hair, her emerald eyes that twinkled when she was glad and happy, her smile that brought life even to the dead, her body so perfect and god-sent, and her attitude, so rare, A woman so flawless, flawless men would love to marry for… And though Eriol was close to her, Sakura never noticed Eriol's closeness to her, which made him suffer from his own feelings. She never perfectly understood Eriol's feelings toward her, even though Eriol did heartily try to, Sakura did not see his love for her…

Eriol had to admit Sakura dated and was loyal to another guy since high school, or even in seventh grade… he knew Sakura was totally engrossed with Li Syaoran… All he heard Sakura was talking about was Syaoran… Syaoran this, Syaoran that, Syaoran here, Syaoran there… and despite Eriol did sometimes get annoyed by her obsession of Syaoran, Eriol respected her voice of choosing a man for her… He didn't even made Syaoran a rival for him to fight for the sake of winning Sakura's heart… he never did…

But now Syaoran's gone again, even Syaoran's enemies feel bad for Sakura, and worse, Sakura was indeed in the sorrow zone now Syaoran was already away and and the worst thing that could happen is that he won't get back again for a very long time…

But despite the pitiful feelings now Eriol had for both Sakura and Syaoran's love, he indeed rejoiced, at least his other side… Syaoran was gone, and that meant she was available again for dates, and kisses, and… and…

He blushed… 'I should not be thinking about that, fuck me,' he thought, he hated being disrespectful to Sakura, he did not want thinking of her dirtily, and hiding his dirty thoughts from her… as he thought it was being insincere, and untrue and dishonest, and you'd be happy to know he hated being insincere and untrue and dishonest…

He continued to walk to the corridor, thinking the corridor was too long on that very night… thinking the night did not want to make him go to his dormitory immediately, it seemed the night and the evening breeze as well as the stars and the moon was calling him in a whispered shout, somewhat visible as well as somewhat invisible…

His feet lead him then off-track the paved paths of stone roofed by glass, even though the nights got darker, and mist and fog started growing… At first, only a few raindrops appeared from above, but then, the rain suddenly and fully dispersed from the clouds, and haziness located the deranged figures of Eriol and the campus, but he knew he was not alone, even though the grounds looked sorrowed and lonely, bloodied with celestial tears from the cries of the angels and saints…

Eriol walked upon the wet grass, all of his body damp as time passed, but he didn't care that night strangely, he was like getting pulled by a magnet, he knew someone was there wanting to talk to him, or at least wanting to see him…

He eyeballed every nook and cranny of the grounds he walked by with, guided only by his eyes and his instincts, and the faint whispers of an unknown voice… His footsteps were silent, muffled by the wet grass, remained only the sound of the splashing drops, as well as the puddles and mud of the silent garden…

Eriol observed the surroundings, and thought it was lonely, sad heavenly sanctuary only he and someone know about that night, by now, the land was in a thick mass of mist and fog, the yellow lights produced of the street lamps faded and instead were like faint ghosts lingering the wind…

The blue-haired student then heard a cry as he accidentally met a stone fountain; he never saw that fountain before, as long as he can remember for staying here for two years already…

He went nearer, and the whimpers became louder every step, his breath, too, excited and panicked every step… He felt and knew it has got to be his dear Sakura, and it was an opportunity sent from Heaven… He began to run, not able to contain himself anymore, his calm composition slowly deteriorating; every second of his existence…

And yes, he was certainly right, behind that stoned sculpture of a fountain designed as a weeping brown haired maiden, was a young woman kneeling, and her tears crawling down her face… along with the drops of the rain… Eriol' sight of it, became a pity for that woman, and that woman was Sakura Kinomoto… For the first time in his life, he felt bad for Sakura, and did not felt bad for his own self. His sight of her crying lead to the questions mainly why did Sakura even fell in love with Syaoran… and was it a mistake to love the Syaoran guy? Was he really fated to Sakura? He never knew still, even if those questions remained in his mind for a very, very, very, long time…

He never knew the answer or perhaps he did not know how to the answer the question,

He knelt behind silently, and Sakura was unaware of Eriol's presence in the vicinity. Eriol heard the woman weep so innocently, almost like a little girl abandoned by her parents… Oh how did he wish he could hug her, and kiss her, and caress her hair and face, taking a glimpse on her mesmerizing emerald eyes… He wanted to give her what she needs now, what she wants, and what she likes… He then realized he wanted to comfort Sakura, and Sakura wanted to be comforted by him, even though Sakura did not know he was there, just right behind her… wanting to hug her…

"Sakura?" Eriol whispered at the back of her ear, almost sultry but he sent his trail, wishing Sakura would be comforted by it…

Sakura did not dare or move dare to answer Eriol in response, all she did was to continue crying and do nothing but to freely flow her tears upon the dark, rainy night, her hands trying to find her support for her not to fall down and lay on the wet, soiled floor, and her feet, crisscrossed…

"Sakura," Eriol whispered again at the back of her ear though now, more loudly…

She still ignored his call, like she did not even hear his voice…

Eriol remained there, still, how could she ignore him? He did everything to help her, no; she could not be like this… **_she should not be like this_**… Eriol wanted to bring back the energetic Sakura, who would smile even to her most hated nemeses… not the Sakura he saw that night, crying from regret and the past times, and mistakes on an unknown corner…

He had enough. Yes. He had enough…

"Sakura!" Eriol yelled gently, and touched her in an intimate manner; it was the first time Eriol touched her, getting to touch Sakura's body, and more, wet, was probably too much for him, but he was confident not to get detached with her, he felt Sakura needed him for the first time, she was calling him indirectly, bringing him to her like the storming wind… Oh… (A/N – I do now know why did I even add 'Oh' hehe)

Sakura then shivered, as if getting rid from the heaviness of some unknown object… Eriol felt her skin, so smooth, and smoother from the slippery texture of being wet, and her body was so soft, Eriol could have touched it for an eternity… At Eriol's gladness, Sakura looked at him, and he looked back at her,

He was shocked, as her face was twisted and deranged, like she was seeing an illusion of a kind… Eriol did not know, if she was in a good dream, or in a nightmare… Her hair stuck on her face, and her eyes half-opened, and despite her weak face, shattered with emotional agony, depression and sadness, a thin smile was plastered on her face, even though the tears, shining clearly, there was still that smile, making her face a work of art from confusion…

"Eriol," Sakura whispered back, too muffled, but it was heard by Eriol, for there was only a hairbreadth distance from their faces, from afar you could see they were about to kiss,

"Sakura, Sakura," Eriol repeated her name again, and he smiled too, like he was in glory and in a true victory, but…

"Erio—" she was cut, slowly, her eyes closed, her body shutting down bit by bit. After that, she could only see a blurred imagery of Eriol, and his troubled voice repeating her name, as if he was an anxious broken recorder… his voice trailed in her mind, spinning in circles as she could not see anything, and slowly, his voice too, trailed off her mind, seemingly got outside thru her ear, and then all of her shut down, fell to a pit,

Dead End…

-------

'What is this?' Sakura spoke to herself in her mind, but mysteriously, she still could not see anything… 'Where am I?' she thought again. She was in anxious doubt; she felt somewhere, something, sticking on her body was cold…

"Sakura, Sakura?" an anxious voice popped out of nowhere, she began to erase the temporary blindness she had, and she started to open her eyes… She saw a shadow-like figure looking above her, panicked, with terror-stricken eyes, and a shouting mouth… Sakura observed the almost-like silhouette,

Her vision then became clearer; the shadow was a blue-haired person, tall, his face concerned, Sakura knew the person, 'Eriol, where am I?' she thought again, she cannot open her mouth… she was so tired, so exhausted, somehow she cannot regain still her perfect conscience and consciousness… "Eriol? Is that you…?" she asked weakly, her voice almost fading away just because of the sound of the electric fan somewhere near the bed Sakura was lying at,

"Sakura, Sakura, are you okay?" he asked again with a worried voice, and she felt Eriol was getting nearer her… As a gentle warmth also went nearer her… Sakura imagined Eriol was like the sun of her dreams… just like Syaoran was… The sun that always made her feel comfortable with, that always made her secure and made her feel alive, even though she was cold, lying damp on a quilted bed, somehow, Eriol's presence made her adjust to the cold feelings, to a warmer state…

She gazed back at his face, and made her vision of him denser and concentrated in one mind and one soul, though she was still weak, there was power inside her that made her to do it, she aimed her sight to the blue-haired man… She felt a hand, and a warm cloth go surfaced her forehead… she remained looking at Eriol, then, something felt strange as she did, "Eriol?" she said his name, and his face went down to face her,

"What," his voice was low, she barely heard it, and her sight became blurry again, darker again, darker than the already dim lightened room Eriol had… She noticed Eriol's blue hair turned to a mystical brown, and his eyes, smaller, his skin darker, everything on his face twisted slightly, to take form of… of… Syaoran's…

"_Sakura, hey, Sakura," Syaoran waved at me friendlily, as if he wanted to talk to me with a nice chat, but I knew there was something up on his sleeve, and I think he was going to reveal it after moments. He was sitting comfortably under a tree, hmm… it looked like a cherry blossom tree, what a nice tree… and he looks gorgeous with the school uniform, I never knew he was so totally cute… a few years back then he was a mean rascal… Oh damn, I think I'm blushing, nice and easy… Sakura, oh stupid Sakura, just keep your cool, and treasure the word calm… breath… inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…_

"_What? Oh there you are, Syaoran, you said you want to meet me here?" I asked innocently, trying to be unaware of what he was going to say to me later on, and trying to focus his face rather indirectly, I walked towards him slowly, though not too slow for him to get irritated at me,_

"_Yeah," he winked at me… OH… MY… GOD… he winked at me! "Come on, don't just stand there like a ninny," he said again, patting the green grassed ground that looked decent to be seated at,_

_Ninny? Am I a ninny? Probably Touya would say yes, but hey, all the others know I am certainly not a ninny… Oh well, I guess it's better if I just ignore about the ninny,_

_I sat then again, and smiled at him with his gentlemanly attitude towards me, "Thank you," I said again cheerfully, and I blushed, and I could not stop it, shame on me,_

"_You're welcome," he replied, surprisingly, he lay down on the grass, and stared above the blue sky… as I too sat, and leaned back as support to the very large and hard bark the tree had as if it was a wooden plank… It was strange, I was all alone with someone I am close to, however was not really that close, but now I was attracted to… Wait? Was I even attracted to Syaoran… The boy with a brown hairYes, I am, well, at least I KNOW I am attracted to him, how could I don't know when I am describing my own feelings? This is getting freaky…_

"_Hello… Sa-kuuuu-ra" he called out, looking at me from his right,_

_And the very fact that we are the only people here, when it was supposed to be break-time, and usually a lot of students hang out here makes this event or moment stange…, hmm… I think there's something fishy, my instincts as a card mistress do so…_

"_Hello, hello, Sakura, still there?" Syaoran repeated, raising an eyebrow…_

_Ooops, I forgot Syaoran and I were having a chat, and I was talking to myself all along, clumsy me, hardy har har… "Oh sorry, I think I was at lala land again," I excused nervously, and reasoned it with a laugh… Syaoran looked at me weirdly, and all I replied with that weird stare was a weird stare again, and he looked again at to the high skies,_

"_I guess you really don't care about me, huh?" he said sadly, and by that, I was about to spring erect, and choke him by his throat, and pull his tongue, and poke his eyeballs until they go out from his ear canals, grrr! How dare him say that…_

"NO! Of course not, I DO care about you," I said with such dignity even the Everest could probably bow before me, standing so quickly, Syaoran was a little startled by my quick repulse, "How dare you even state that, I'm your friend," I said again, quite hurt, not realizing he was only kidding… from high school, from a stubborn timid jerk, he finally got to become a happy-go-lucky funny guy who had a strange, wicked, sarcastic humor toppled with wit…

_Syaoran chuckled like a lunatic, and looked at me with sparkling eyes, with the sight of them, he was certainly glad that I have said something that probably meant a lot to him, hmmm…_

_I stared at him clueless, what the heck is the point of chuckling, I did not even say anything funny, what a twisted guy Syaoran is, but he really is definitely a good person, judging from everything he has and he contains,_

"_You think so?" he said with a far manner, I thought he was referring to someone but not m, at first I even thought he was referring to a faraway princess who lives in a magical kingdom… Hey, maybe I am the faraway princess?_

"_Huh?" I replied, not getting his farfetched question, I followed his gaze, but all he was staring at was the blue skies and the fluffy white clouds… I wondered what is so interesting about they sky, "What is so beautiful of the sky anyway, I noticed you like gazing at it," I said again curiously,_

_He looked at me and smirked, "you mean you don't know what the sky is for?" _


	9. Chapter 9

The Sword and The Pen

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

Esodane

A/N – PLEASE READ THE FIRST PARAGRAPH OF MY AUTHOR NOTES! HEHE, SO THAT YOU WOULD KNOW HOW I PROPER;Y PROPORTION MY FANFICTION CHARACTER'S RLEATIONSHIPS!   
_ALL IN BOLD ITALICS ARE SAKURA X SYAORAN, AND THE WHOLE SxS IS A DREAM, AWWW, TOO BAD, BUT AT LEAST THEY ARE IN STATE OF LOVING, AND OH MY GOD, THEY KISS! YES! THEY KISSS! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL! BUT NO SEX, BWAHAHAHA _, BUT I HOPE YOU WOULD READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER! _THE S X S IS IN THE END PART OF THE CHAPTER!_   
Oh my goodness, I forgot to make dedications last chapter! It's a sin, waaaaah, I did not say 'thank you or bwahaha!' to my reviewers, waaaaah! Hope you forgive me; I'll make all your dedications here! _I hope you won't hate me or curse me for making exaggerations about the 'other' relationship Sakura's having, and don't worry, I promise I won't get Sakura devirginalized with Eriol, _

**LittleRainGirl – Hehe, you got to know I was greatly inspired by your ample praises, thanks, and you don't have to worry, I promise Syaoran would captivate Sakura more than Eriol would, or should he get captivated by Sakura? I don't know, only the future knows, only Heaven and Hell knows!**

**Cool Aya – Aha! Cool Aya, nice meeting you at CCS category! Now you know why I discontinued temporarily Falling Petals, Windmill, I am so engrossed with my new fic! Plus, I really don't know what to do now in my Ultra Maniac story, hehehe, awell, I just have to find inspiration for it this summer! Well, anyways, I hope you liked The Sword and The PEn, '_in fairness'_, bwahahahahaha!**

**Zeddy – Hehe, thanks also, you were the one of the reasons why I can continue this fic, **

**Flower Lover – So? Does that make you happy, though there is still a bunch of Eriol x Sakura, at least now you don't feel left out now Syaoran had a chance, bwahaha, don't worry, my first reviewer, I'm sure you will appreciate the ending and the upcoming chapters! You are the reason why my story bloomed to something large! Hehe! U must be touched!**

**Dark Spirits – Hehe, well, I love you 2! WinkS!**

**Rebecca – Woweee! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!**

(Hmm, any more reviewers I forgot?)

By the way, I'm advertising my five-poem poetry collection at just copy paste this site. By replacing the words in (parentheses) to symbols found on your keyboard obviously, okay? Plweas and Thank Ya! Obviously, no spaces! 

www (dot) fictionpress (dot) com (slash) (the wave thingy above the TAB button on your keyboard) esodane

Well, once again, thank you reviewers and I hope you enjoy as well as get excited by the debatable plot in the story! Without further ado, here is the much-awaited chapter 9!

-Good Nights le Good Mornings-

"Sakura, hello," an eerie voice sounded Sakura's closed mind, he then touched her cheek, and then he made his hand tremble to make Sakura anticipate to reality again,

"Huh? What happened? Where am I, who are you? And what the hell am I doing here?" Sakura blabbered questions as she soon escaped from her dreamy reverie,

"I don't know, you're at a party, I am Eriol and we are having a nice conversation a little while ago," he said, answering all the questions of Sakura,

"Oh, right!" Sakura then laughed, covering her laid absence of mind on the atmosphere,

Eriol raised an eyebrow, looking at her with his 'whatever' look, "uhuh," he said disbelievingly,

Sakura's laughter evolved to a giving in sigh, "sorry, just got another flashback on my head again," she looked at Eriol's face, and another sigh exploded from her mouth, "I know, I know, I cannot, no, I should not think about 'it' anymore… 'It' is over, but even thought 'it' is over, 'it' still remains lingering my mind and annoying me until I die," she said exasperated, almost said by a furious grandma finding out there were no more English tea inside the cupboard, (A/N – Seriously, my grandmother is totally like that, like this instance, she's calling me like hell, I'm typing here! Can't I get teenager space!)

"Could we just change the subject?" Eriol cut her down, though polite,

"No, let us reflect first," she said, indignantly, "now you are here, working for me" stressing the 'working for me', she flushed red, "let us just get this straight, I know I really have a knack meeting up with totally amusing coincidences, but please, promise me as I promise myself that we try not to get… well," she could not find any word fitting for that instance, "intimate again," her eyes twitched, unable to make her face look normal, "I mean you are my private secretary, and you know how more million relationships president x private secretaries make,"

Eriol merely nodded,

"This situation just got more out of control since you came here after Syaoran met up with me, I mean what… the… hell… is going… on… here?" she asked, but she perfectly knew Eriol did not know the answer too, how should he know? She just can't contain herself from all the frantic things happening around her, she just want to loosen up all her burden by asking other people questions without answers,

Eriol looked on his wristwatch, "it's getting late," he said, and it really was late, it was past twelve,

"How long have we been talking anyways?" Sakura asked amazed, she could not believe they spent a long, long time talking about their past… but it should really be talked that long probably, I mean, just look what love can do, destructible, chaotic, dramatic? What else? It was mixed feelings; Sakura has been experiencing that moments she sat before a living, blue-haired memory whom was Eriol, to top it all, Sakura did not know one single feeling she had, she was clueless, blinded by her own emotions, but what she really knew is that she should not go near him, even though Eriol was the assigned private secretary, she should not get to him emotionally, but… 'I don't know…' Sakur thought with such mystery in her voice, she didn't know what got into her mind that second,

"Sakura, are you okay?" his voice again, boomed her ears, a forlorn voice, she remembers Eriol,

'Wait, stop it, brain,' she thought annoyed by her flooding thoughts, "Yeah, don't worry about me, I think I'm just a little tired now,"

"Well, I think you should leave now," Eriol suggested, concerned, giving her a worried look, she remembers the same eyes the first time she got the bad idea she wanted to fall in love with Eriol, that eventually came true anyways, in her past… Oh, she shouldn't have thought about that, but then, it ended, and there was then the consequence, a consequence Sakura never liked, a forceful decision not to fall in love anymore for six years,

"I guess you're right," Sakura stood, and noticed she felt her whole body was heavy and full, 'I guess I ate a lot, oh well; this is a party isn't it? People can eat what they want to eat,' she thought, "Okay, byebye Eriol," she then took a distance off the table, and walked to the door, "don't even think about it," Sakura suddenly spoofed, and then took a look behind herself, it was Eriol,

Eriol sighed, "Whatever," he said and he quickly dashed out of the door, blushing,

"I knew this would happen, he couldn't just resist our past," she mumbled with glum, as she finally passed out of the door, "I wonder," she paused, and look at her reflection in a polished mirror sticking on the wall, "if I can't to…"

"Goodnight, madam, have a safe trip," the guard greeted goodbye to the elegant-looking woman as she strode down the porch… She would again walk to her house by foot, hoping she would not see another face of a distant past again, please,

---------------------

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?" an abandoned, doll-like voice flooded the front door as it popped out, Sakura getting inside, "you're so cruel to me," it voiced again, "you just left a few cookies, and an ultra small pudding on the fridge, how could you think they were enough for me?" it mourned loudly again with a banshee's wail,

"Would you quit shouting and just come here and talk to me with a decent voice? You are making my night more annoying," Sakura snapped as she threw herself in a very comfy throw pillow filled sofa, hiding her face behind a pillow,

A flying yellow stuff toy like creature then flew in front of her and looked at her with strange eyes, "Why? What happened?" he said concerned, "you rarely go home with an irritated state, did something happened during the party? I mean something bad? Or even worse?" he continued, but his voice suddenly changed to a deepish, seriousish tone that made Sakura laugh a little,

"Kero, would you please change form, I swear that voice does not fit you at all," she said, trying to stop the giggles,

Kero sighed a little, "If you say so, anything to help you, my mistress," he said with a sigh, and then a yellow glow formed on his skin, and then he became a fierce lion-like creature, "now then," he said again, though now with that handsome voice,

"I know you're not going to believe this but," Sakura stopped, and looked at him with stern eyes,

"But?" Cerberus asked impatiently,

"You know that Syaoran thing?" Sakura asked him, wanting Cerberus to immediately know the situation,

"You mean you decided to hook up with Syaoran a.k.a. brat again?" he asked not believing,

"Whoa! No, you a-hole!" she yelled with a snore (A/N – Can that even be possible, oh well, it is a fanfiction, and moreover a fictional story! Bwahahahaha)

Ceruberus didn't mind her; instead, he raised an eyebrow… He was always been given names, from a stupid stuff toy to a merciless, living puppet to a toy possessed by a haunted spirit, to a, evil Chuckie doll dressed up as a cute and cuddly stuff toy, to a lion male bitch, and now to an A-hole, what else? "Then what?"

Sakura sighed depressed, she didn't want to say it, but then she was living with the creature, and he was supposed to be her guardian or something, she knew he would insist she should tell him the whole situation forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, "You see," she took another heavy breath, "I think I'm going to sleep. I am so tired from the party, we had a lot of dancing, and then some talking, well, that was excessive, my tongue could've have been cut because of its exhaustion," she excused, but Cerubers roared and blocked her way,

"No, tell me first, then you can sleep," he yelled and gave her another roar, and to top it all, he gave her a fierce glare,

"Over my dead body," she negated, and then tried to run where it was free of Cerberus's blocking, but then the creature was too fast for her to surpass him,

"Uhuh, like you could pass me," he teased her, with a mocking laugh,

Sakura groaned, she wished she could use her power here, but she might instead wreck her own house, and make herself faint in exhaustion,

"Please tell me," Cerberus again said, trying to persuade the woman with his shiny eyes of pleading, and his cute though deep voice that really sounded funny,

Sakura looked at him in a glance, and then made herself fall in a little but comfy green couch just behind her, "okay, okay, fine," she sighed, "guess what," she then paused and then looked at him straightly, "another man from then popped out of the party," she looked at him and tried to hide her conceited glum and confusion, "guess who it is after a count of three,"

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

They took a breath, and then the both sputtered the same name,

"Eriol," The two said in unison like they knew it for eternity,

"Whaaat?" Kero exclaimed, surprised, he did say Eriol, but he never thought he was really he,

"and you know what?" she paused, "he has a fiancé now," Sakura mentioned,

"Really?" Cerberus said, "May I ask if you can mention her name?"

"Sophia Tonnete Jacquelyn Lebraske IV" she said, with the correct way of pronouncing the name, strangely, she still remembers it, even if her name was so complicated,

"That is obviously a long name," he simply said, "I can't believe your ex did waste his time on memorizing such a name," he said again, a bit of sarcasm trailing his voice,

"Oh yes, I think he did waste his time, since that woman does not appreciate him at all," she said with a sigh, unnecessarily fixing her hair, and removing the top part of her dress, she didn't mind Cerberus looking at her since he was a lion and a stuff toy in one, why should she be embarrassed to present her in her bra? "I think all does she care about is his looks and his intellect, she doesn't care anything about him," she said, leaving Cerberus silent, not noticing she was already talking hurtfully if Jacquelyn was here in front of Sakura, "Now you know," Sakura whispered apathetically, and patted gently the shocked Cerberus in the forehead like a lapdog, "goodnight sweetie," she then said, and then she turned off the switch, and then ran off the stairs to her room, for once, she wanted to sleep for a whole week, but she thought that wouldn't be possible for work was heading her way tomorrow, which she thought would be more complicated than before, now Eriol was working for her. To think Nagasa was helping her, instead, the former president made it worse, emotionally that is,

-------------------

"Lyn, I'm home," Eriol shouted nicely as he unlocked the door of his house by his keys, but he was not expecting a warm welcome, the room was rich, and beautiful, pillows and a fireplace planted on some side, an intricate crystal chandelier hanging above the room, and candles everywhere, but opposite was that the room was sad, and dark, musk reining the atmosphere of the supposed-to-be-happy surroundings,

No reply returned his happy shout, and Eriol sighed again, walking to the bedroom. Their house was large, almost like a manor, even though Eriol was only a private secretary, and Lyn a model, they were to say rich,

"Where have you been?" a one-eyed ugly woman said, (joke!)

"Where have you been?" a ravishing woman asked furiously to Eriol, who sighed as he opened the door,

Eriol observed the lady, in her expensive velvet nightdress, her locks of hair properly in place even though it was nighttime, (A/N – You know, when it is really late, your hair tends to be messy and disorganized, it's really awesome to see someone with stylish, beautiful hair at 3:00 at the morning,) He caught her gaze, and then he was spooked by her suspicious glare and her judging raised eyebrows, "Didn't I say this morning I was going to work, and that there was this party I have to attend?" he said to her reply, he had a hard time saying it politely, that you can be sure of,

"Well, why were you so late?" she asked nastily, her glare getting more and more suspicious every time Eriol tried to answer politely as he could,

"It is a party, right? Party people tend to go home late," he announced, and then he sleekly moved towards Lyn, like a snake slithering, "and party people tend to go to bed with their fiancés," he whispered seductively, as he tried to get his hands landed gently on her soft shoulders,

But then Jacquelyn caught hold of Eriol's hands, and then moved it to him again, as if she was not even interested in him and his love, "I'm tired Eriol, let me go to sleep," she just said casually though their was a final tone on her voice,

Eriol groaned with a sigh, another night not having proof they loved each other, another night they even made pleasure to each other… oh well, another annoying night. He observed the woman go to the bed slowly like a slug, and then yawn impolitely, not even saying goodnight to him, his head almost fell down with hopelessness, why did he even wanted to marry her, in his heart, he just wanted to blow-up the whole matrimony idea, but he promised to marry her, even so she did not mind his love and all, she was only interested in his money and his diamond personality, none of which was his passion for her, or his importance for her, how dare her, damn her, fuck her… But then, it was not the way Eriol thought his relationship with Lyn would undergo from the start, he never did thought it would be something like this, a relationship loveless, and meaninglessness… And he never felt happy about it, despite the richness they have achieved, they were already living in a mansion-like house, but for him, what is important was the colors of his life, richness, but it was dull, no life, boring, not like Sakura, oh, how he wished Sakura instead was at his bed, but then it probably wouldn't come true, because something at the back of his mind, there was only Syaoran for Sakura,

No, Syaoran is different from you, Eriol, so you are not a replacement, I feel differently for Syaoran, and I feel differently for you too, Eriol… Nobody could replace Syaoran, but then, but then, I was born to love, without loving someone, or without being loved by someone, I am just nothing, a dead soul that could do nothing, a speck of dust just blown by the careless wind, and that is my weakness,

Sakura's voice traveled through his brain, her spooky sort of voice filling Eriol's brain, as he stood there, making himself crazy, just watching his sleeping fiancé. He shivered as the misty voice left his mind, and then he found strength to sleep, he was so tired, and then he sighed again, 'I think I'll just get dressed up tomorrow morning,' he thought carelessly, not mind his undershirt and his boxers, and he went to his side of the bed, but then he stopped, and stood up again, and gazed sincerely to the beautiful woman sleeping, she was so cute when she sleeps, but then, when she awakes, she was like the witch of the west, however, at that second, Eriol did not care, and he gently laid a kiss on her forehead, and brush his faulty hand on her brown hair, "Sweet dreams, sweetheart," he whispered romantically, talking to the unconscious woman, though he knew she was asleep, and moreover his romance might not be returned back…

He sighed, and then he finally turned off the lights, and jumped to bed, trying to blind himself from the harsh realities of his past and his present, and his possible futures,

------------------

A shadow opened his suite from outside, and then turned on the lights, only to reveal a borrowed luxury from a friend, a very close friend… perhaps,

"So," Some little girl-like voice spoofed behind the man, Syaoran, and he sighed. A blue kid sprite then popped beside him, "what happened?" she asked, leaning on his shoulder, He looked at his right, where she was, raising an eyebrow,

"Uhuh, whatever, you mean you didn't have the wit and the bitchy spirit in you to watch us dance? Your kidding, right?" he said, not believing Mirror's swear that she left them alone in privacy,

"Li, I'm not dumb, of course I have to leave you, Sakura could sense me anyways, and besides I'm not that evil as you think of," she mumbled, and then she playfully spinned around his body as he walked beside the bed, and quickly got off the tuxedo,

"Do you know how much I am uncomfortable to silk? I wonder why Sakura even wasted her time forcing me to this clothes," slowly undressing his undershirt, not minding Mirror,

"Which by the way, you wore eventually," she butted, "Sakura just wants to help you, and you send her helping hand away, you are so proud of yourself, and that pride is just meddling your way to get in love with her again,"

"Mirror, I won't get in love with her, and she won't get in love with me? I left her! Remember? It was the most fatal mistake I have ever done. Now, those memories won't get erased, and I know very much Sakura won't have another intimate relationship again," Syaoran said, his voice like a car trailing on a mountain,

'Oh, but she does, if only Eriol won't disturb her, she knows she loves Li, and only him, no one else, but I won't say it to you dear Li, I am only something that can help indirectly, only to guide, as I have promised to my former master, Clowreed,' Mirror thought secretly "Mind if I do something?" Mirror suddenly asked, trying to conceal the voice of a prankster, she was feeling she wanted to tease him until he goes bullshit,

"What?" he said, not noticing her mischief,

She then transformed to a clone of Sakura only in a thong and in a bra, not within a second, almost as if in a millisecond, a total scream of shock enveloped the room, having potential it could bring forth the destruction of tomorrow,

"Idiot! Bitch! Slut! Hag! Demon!" he voiced out, calling her thousand of names, and then he heard the muffled, naughty giggles of the spirit, spinning again around his body, as if he was trying to tie him and strangled him to death with her formless wisp, "you are so evil, Mirror, I jut want you to stop bugging me," he sighed, his shock finally wiped off his whole body,

The clone then became liquid and then formed into the little girl holding a Japanese mirror again "Well, that is my job as a card doesn't it, bugging the balance of anything, bwahahahaha!" she nastily retorted, as she continued to spin, "when will you go to sleep anyways?"

"After you get bored of talking to me," he quickly said, not leaving space for silence,

"Well, that would never happen," with the same quickness, as she continued to annoyingly spin around him, even though he was naked, and only his boxers was the garments he wore, Mirror didn't care, "that would only happen when Mistress Sakura tells me to stop, heh… heh… heh…" she laughed mischievously,

"Well, goodnight, I'm pooped," he said, as he ran to the switch, and the room became pit black, only the light of the moonbeam, shining through the windows. He hid on the blankets, and grabbed all the pillows to sleep with, noticing how silent was Mirror suddenly, "Mirror?" he asked, softly, expecting Mirror was already at sleep,

"Yeah?" she surprisingly replied,

"Does Sakura really love me?" Syaoran asked, blushing, 'I can't believe I asked her that,'

"I won't tell you," she whispered back, looking at his annoyed expression,

"MAN! Why are you supposed to be this annoying?" he asked exasperated and piqued,

Mirror ignored his comment, but she opened her mouth again, with a giggle, "but Li, I can tell you, Sakura cares for you," she whispered again, "I mean, she danced with you, isn't that something?"

Syaoran felt there was a tingle in his forehead, like a kiss or something close to that, but strangely, he didn't mind the sensation of a kiss right at that present, 'yeah, whatever,' he apathetically thought, 'what is dancing really mean?' he thought again with a sigh. 'Hey! I danced with the mega rich and famous Sakura! So what?' he thought sarcastically, with a mental giggle, 'argh, I have to get to sleep somehow,' he thought again, "'night Mirror, and please, no disturbing noise,"

"Goodnight Li," she big, surprisingly obliging to Syaoran's request,

-------------------

"Oh, shoot," Sakura yelled, making the house shiver, it was early in the morning, and she was just running down the stairs, and preparing toast, and running up again to the bathroom,

"What's shoot?" Kero said flying and whizzing towards the rushing Sakura, "can you be a little gracefull when when waking up, err… you're a woman after all," he said, yawning then as he got in front of her face,

"I forgot to tell Eriol what time does he have to be at work," she said, slamming her clothes everywhere, and then leaping to the beanie surfaced bathtub, and covering herself with the err… cloth that blocks the bathing area (A/N – You know the linen thingy beside the bathtub, that's it!)

"Uhm, So?" Kero asked, not getting the whole 'shoot' idea,

"So, I have to get there earlier, I don't want to get ashamed of myself later on!" Sakura said, splattering orangey goo-like shampoo on her head, and furiously rubbing it to her hair, making deal that it should be perfectly clean and fragrant,

"But you're going to cook food aren't you?" Kero asked, hoping for an answer of yes,

Her head popped out, frowning at Kero, "don't be silly, I have to go there as soon as possible!" she said, and then continued on shampooing her hair, then soaping her body,

"Oh come on, you've been making me food for like, forever, well, except yesterday, just please, as an apology for me from yesterday?" he asked nicely, his eyes fidgeting, almost getting teary,

"Let me pretend I care," she nicely said, then she left a five-second moment of silence, "pretending over, NO!" she snapped, getting out of the bathtub, magically, she smelled divine,

"At least you could make sweet card make me food for the whole day?" he asked again hopefully, and thoughtfully,

"No! Ugh, Never! Remember that time I did that, it almost made my home a gingerbread house! No, forget it Kero," she said, as she ran to her bedroom, and to her closet, and literally spun a very thick, towel-looking cloth into her body, and pinned it with a very stylish pin with a flower design,

"Ahh, you're going to wear that? You look so sexy, who're you going to impress? Syaoran or Eriol?" he asked innocently, but Sakura knew it was covering a sarcastic, nasty tone,

Automatically, she blushed, "you know," she said, piqued, "I have no time like this, bye, no food today, that's your punishment," she said finally, stomping her feet in rage as she got down the stairs, and banging the door, leaving Kero silent, and down, funny fat tears crawling down his yellow cheeks, "and don't dare destroy my house, or I'll destroy you!" she shouted, her voice was perfectly heard, even if she was outside, and Kero was on the second floor,

Kero sighed, "awell, another grueling day of complete, merciless starvation," he said sadly, planning to clean the house instead, maybe Sakura won't do that terrible thing if he would clean her room, then the kitchen, then the bathroom, then the living room.

-------------------

SyAoRan's POV

"Oh damn, where am I?" I stood, seeing nothing but raven black scene. Were my eyes painted black? Forget it, where am I? "Wait, I think this is a dream?" I asked myself, pinching my cheek softly, "Yeah, it is a dream," I finally said, sighing

"Syaoran? Are you Syaoran?" Someone's voice echoed through my ear, a voice misty, but I could visualize the voice to a human being… Yes, brown hair, green eyes, heavenly smile… it only meant one person, or one woman perhaps… Sakura Kinomoto,

"Yes," I said, wide-eyed, "and let me ask why are you here… in my dream?" I continued to ask, controlling myself not to ask her, and then let her faint, and then not able to talk to her again, at least in my dream, well, it was certainly her… I knew that smile, and those mystical eyes you never seem to forget… For me, when staring at her, and I imagine only us were in the universe, nobody existed, nobody lived to interrupt my desired loving, or supposed my wish she would love me, again…

"Well, I just want to tell you something," the stunning woman said shyly,

I gulped nervously, okay, she was going to tell me something, but what is what? "Uhhh," I spoke, trying to excuse my speechlessness,

"Ahh, just listen, you don't need to say anything, but perhaps, I should," she said, making a hand signal to stop me from saying anything, getting nearer him, slowly, nearer, slowly, nearer, slowly, nearer…

I looked at Sakura, who was getting nearer me, as she stepped with her feet towards me, every five seconds of suspense and hard breathing,

"I know it's not the right time to say you this," she said, looking away from me, her eyes in embarrassment, "well, don't let someone deceive you, if you want to have your happy ending," she said, I don't know if it was a whisper, or a shout, "…with me,"

"Someone? Who?" I asked. And… with you? What do you mean with you?

I don't know, but something tells me, she talked about our broken relationship, wait… is it really the thing she talks about now?

Sakura shook her head, "no, I won't tell you, but you have to get it what I'm saying now soon," she said, then she touched my hand, and I could feel her flesh, her royal, wonderful blood gushing on her nerves hidden on that flesh, but one thing I've noticed, is that, hers was cold, and mine was incredibly hot, "don't forget, that you are only you, and nothing could replace you, for there is only one Li Syaoran in the whole world,"

"Wha— what are you talking about?" I said, already lost, confused… Why did she even said that I'm only me, and nothing else can be me… what the HELL is she saying? And, more importantly, what for? "Sakura, I really can't get you," I said slowly, hoping she could absorb what I have said,

She suddenly smiled at me thinly, and then I could feel her hands slipping on mine. I looked at her, looking at her beautiful smile, that could transcend death, perhaps, I thought, everything was not needed, if you would own and literally embrace that smile forever, everything equal to her face, to her body… I would sell everything just for that smile, and here it was, in my dream…

Finally, she walked back slowly, and me in utter regret I didn't clutch her hands or do something not to make her leave this dream, for only with her, I wished this dream would never end… Forget suicide, forget death, forget money, forget karma, forget bad luck, forget Yelan, fprget everything, but her and only her I would remember…

She departed from my touch, then a strem of fluid got out of her eyes… Can we cry at our dreams, probably now, I would believe we can… since there was a woman crying in front of me, in my dream… "Sakura…" I whispered, trying to push back the tears screaming to get out of my eyeballs…

"Syaoran!" she surprisingly shouted, her voice echoed, the nothingness like a cave… and then she threw her arms at me, I could fling back, rejecting her touch, but then, my feet were like glued on the black floor, my body and conscience told me to hug her back… I don't know, we were exes, former lovers that broke-up sadly, and now, we were hugging, for the last SIX years we weren't hugging each other like this… I don't know, what the hell happened, but this after all is a dream,

"Oh Sakura…" I whispered, taking her close to me,

"I… I love you… I love you still…" she whispered, and then, she moved her left a hand to my blushing cheek, and then automatically, like a puppeteer was controlling me… I grasped her chin, and she held it, like she was stopping it,

"Wha— why?" I said, why did she bother to stop me?

"No, we can't do this on a dream," she said, laughing, then she stopped… I looked at her silently, blankly, "… but, Syaoran?"

"Yup?" I instantly replied questioningly, gazing at her directly,

She breathed then at me, a breath with no feel, then I felt her body became lighter, like wind… "…never forget what I have said, you are only you, and Syaoran… I… love you… still…" she whispered,

I opened my mouth to reply her I-love-you's and planned to tighten our entwinement, but before I could say or do anything, her wholeness became smoke, and her weight light and inexistent, and only the coldness of hers, and my warmness left my body… and then I closed my eyes… the darkness enveloping my body, in my blind state…

Narrator's POV

"Uhhhh… Ahh…" Syaoran moaned, it was morning, in his bed. He rolled to the side, his feet dragging the blankets to side to. He opened his eyes, and the bright morning sun flashed on the window of the suite he was renting, or rather Sakura was renting,

'What happened?' He thought for a few moments, remembering his dream, fragmenting it to one whole, understandable picture, "Ughh," he suddenly said, as he looked on his member… it was sprang up… "Certainly, that kissing really turned me on…" he mumbled again, trying to untangle the blankets from his feet, "Why did she hell show up in my dream?" he asked, much more loudly, assuming Mirror has something to do with the Sakura-in-the-dream topic, "Mirror!" he shouted accusingly,

"What?" she replied, and then she popped out from thin air, and then she looked at him innocently, and child-like, but Syaoran tried enough not to get deceived by her, even though she was not even deceiving Syaoran,

"I assume you've got to do something about my—"

"Dream?" Mirror replied, with a matching voice to her innocent face,

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "Yes, my dream," he said, lightly pointing out Mirror made that dream,

"so are you pointing out I somehow did that dream?"

He nodded,

"Well, Li, can a mirror make dreams? No, so then, it is right to say I didn't make that dream," she said calmly, not throwing him back some indignant voice,

Syaoran sighed, 'awell,' he thought

"But I could share that dream," she suddenly stated, and then she went nearer to him, and he predicted she was going to spin again around and around and around him, "well, come on now, or else I won't stop spinning around you," she threatened though nicely, an evil, dominant grin on her face, and Syaoran menacingly groaned, it seemed like he couldn't compete with Mirror Card's insistence,

"It's about Sakura," he said, trembling, he can't believe he was telling this to somebody, and moreover, somebody who is a minion of Sakura, a card…

---------------------

A/N – I know it's been quite a while (one week) I didn't update the story, since it was holy week, you know, Lenten season, and I was at somewhere, too bad I can't say exactly where, but I could tell you, it is very, very, very far away from our house, and I was tempted and eventually decided not to write the whole week, forget CCS, forget words, forget internet, forget deadlines, so I just finished the 9th chapter, hope you like it,

Sadly, I have to break writing until April 5 or so probably my updating speed would be a lot slower until April 5. The reason is that I would be hanging out at U.K. for a week or two then go back here in the Philippines at April 5, 6 or 7.

I would be staying at Mayfair, and I'm really excited, bwahahaha! And so, my journey as a young teenager continues…

Well, Avoir, and I promise I won't abandon writing more than two weeks!

Tata!


	10. Chapter 10

_The Sword and The Pen_

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

Esodane

A/N – Guys, thanks! Isn't it that I changed my very boring summary to something interesting and exciting, poetic summary? If you think so too, I have to ultimately thank Simon Garces, Dianne Garces, Loraine Dumagat, and Janelle Garcia! Salamat mga Fwends! (Thank you friends)

I know the whole Eriol thing depresses you, but please, don't worry, bwahahahaha! Am I too harsh… and cruel? Sigh… Everybody says I'm evil, but hey, I'm a human and everyone of us has a nature of being evil… so don't let on… hehehe, well, and yeah, **there is another surprise waiting for you**… and it's going to be a **GOOD **one.

Rebecca – No big! If you say it's _really_ good, that only word makes one of my days the best day ever!

Cool Aya – I admit I'm doing your dedications without seeing your review but hey, I know you're going to read it anyways, sweatdrops! Thanks, may it be a flame or praise, I love you for reviewing the two stories so far I have seriously made…

Sins.of.Angels – There you go, your dedication, sorry, for not making my dedications for ya, just rushing in the last chapter! Well, anyways, thanks! I'm really glad you became a part of my review section, and by the way your pen name became my inspiration for chapter 8's name, you know, Sinned Again… I love your pen name, really!

Ok, there you go, here is the tenth chapter, hope you like it, though it's centrally angst for Syaoran, happiness for Eriol, hostility for Jacquelyn, and doubt and confusion for Saku-chan, and oh, jealousy and more weirdness for Tomoyohhhhhhhh! Now you think you get my idea? Haha, read this chapter whole-heartedly, you'll understand why now I included Tomo-chan as a main cast! And don't worry Tomoyo fans; I swear she's not going to be evil…

JUST A NOTE, ERIOL AND SAKURA'S RELATIONSHIP WAS SECRET, AND BOTH OF THEM ONLY KNOW IT, AND NOTHING ELSE. NOBODY KNOWS EXCEPT MIRROR CARD OF COURSE! BUT THEN SAKURA DIDN'T KNOW MIRROR HAD SOME KIND OF UNIQUE POWER THAN ANY OTHER CARD SHE HAS…

**-Canopied Mists-**

Eriol looked at the metallic grey ceiling, placed was a very modern chandelier, and though it was morning, the place he was seating at, the lobby, was already crowded. People, male, female, walking briskly, holding different kinds of stuff… Cellular phones, coffee cups, mugs, folders, diskettes, laptops, papers, whatever. And he felt dumb seating at a plastic bench behind the huge fountain at the center of the lofty, busy lobby.

"Where the hell is Sakura?" He sighed, "it is part my fault though, I didn't even ask what time at the morning I should go here," He gazed at the backdrop. Oh how time did change, at the time he was at Tomeda, six years before, there was no such thing as Cloe corporation, or beautiful, sexy Sakura… but the college years he experienced with her, and after a while, their love again ended, like of Syaoran's… just because of some leave-taking… he went to Europe, to finish his college years… and he was sure Sakura regretted on her actions forever, even until now… He thought it was because of himself and Syaoran was that Sakura now didn't fell in love again seriously. At Sakura's age, she was technically able to easily marry or seduce some handsome, incredible guy, because of her beauty, attitude, and money, she was the perfect girl for anyone, but Eriol knew who she really liked… who she really was in love with, obsessed with… and he hated that reality and fact… ",Syaoran" Eriol mumbled. Yes, Syaoran, it was the name of the man who was lucky enough to get Sakura in love to… "argh… I hate myself when this happens to me…" he sighed again, and leaned his back to the back of the bench, and breathed to relax the self-tension he was making himself… 'I'm thinking too much again,' he thought, and another exhausted sigh got out of his mouth again,

"Hi Eriol!" A woman's voice approached towards him. Eriol could imagine she was running, since footsteps of high heels tapped on the floor.

'Sakura?' he faced front, it was not Sakura, but rather a tall woman with a mysterious face, topped with a long, grey, braided hair, and she was wearing some long, purple dress, that really looked like a princess's robe. He gazed at her frankly, with that uhhh-who-are-you look.

"Well, don't pretend you don't know me," she said, quickly noticing his strange look at her.

"Well, I don't, unless, if forgot someone I've known from before," he said,

"Eriol, hello, Tomoyo here," she sighed, and then she smiled at him, and then fixed her hair unnecessarily, then swooped it like a model would do every five minutes,

"Tomoyo?" he said surprised, he still remembered clearly how straight her hair was last night. He could still remember, and by looking at her at that moment, she seemed more beautiful than last night, or even six years ago in his first year at college.

She nodded, with that raised eyebrow look, "How can you not know me?" she asked hurt, seating beside Eriol, as some people looked at her with that fishy look, "Eriol, never mind them," she slightly chuckled, "I think rumors are going around again after an hour or so,"

"What? And why?" he asked, chuckling too, though he didn't have the reason why to chuckle, he just felt so, because Tomoyo was doing it,

"I mean Sakura and I are the highest people in position here, and they're treating us like some voodoo goddesses." She said again, and continued chuckling,

"Oh yeah, you're his right hand, right? You're the vice-president. Am I correct?" Eriol asked, and then she nodded again,

"Yeah, just until last night, now you're his right hand, I'm the left hand now to her," she said, then she smiled.

Eriol didin't know if what she said was a sarcastic one, or a compliment, or criticism. Tomoyo really could give confusing punch lines, or comeback lines, "I'm her private secretary, huh?"

"Yeah, and I really wish I had one too," she said, though it was only an innocent voice that came out of her mouth. 'No, I wish I had you, Eriol… but Sakura's got you in her hands, specifically in her work' she thought with a sigh,

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo sounded his call, and then her attention got to him again, as she gazed juicily at him, trying to grin, but she cannot,

Eriol didn't notice the ambitioning eyes of Tomoyo, and gazed at her normally, "is something wrong?"

"Ahhhh, no, I'm alright, thank you," Tomoyo instantly said, standing up, and shaking her head, "Where's Sakura by the way?" she remembered, and asked him, expecting an answer where,

"Well," he paused, finding the right words, "actually, I don't know, I haven't seen her this morning yet," he truthfully said,

Tomoyo had a quick glance at her wristwatch, and made her face to a frowned look, "That's weird, she's unusually too late today," she said strangely,

"Why? Is she usually early?" Eriol asked, standing up too, for too long, he sat there, his body still, and doing totally nothing, and now his feet and his ass was aching badly, and he thought both were even swelling,

"Well, no," she paused, and then she sighed, "but if she's late it would only be a minute or two. I saw her when she gets late; she becomes a rushing, lady mammoth escaping her extinction, believe me, she gets frantic, and would even leave her house unlock, just to get here at the earliest time she can." She continued,

"Oh… well, I think it is too my fault, I didn't even ask her what time I should go here," Eriol sighed, and then fixed her collar,

"Well, the normal and usual way of going here is at 7:30, well, people usually go here at that time," she said, "What time did you go here?" she asked curiously,

"ahhh, 5:30," he quickly said with an embarrassed laugh, and then scratched his head with a dumb expression, "at my ex-boss, I was supposed to go there extremely early, it's really horrifying, and if ever my ex-boss didn't think of my earliness enough for him, well," he said, frightened, "he tortures me in _different_ ways…"

"Oh, My, God," she said pitifully, "You do realize I feel your pain," she said, friendlily tapping his shoulder.

Eriol laughed, and then smiled at her, and then held her hand. "Thank you," Surprisingly, Tomoyo blushed deep red like boiled ham, any girl could blush because of a situation of a cute man handling her hand and then thanking her with a deadly grin.

'Oh c'mon' she thought, 'arghh… stupid me, I'm blushing like hell, stop it Tomoyo,' she thought, looking down with chubby cheeks like a pissed, little girl.

"Well, I really need a tour guide, I mean what kind of huge building hasn't got a tour, or a tour guide," he smiled, ignoring her totally obvious blush, and she seemed ultimately ashamed on how could she blush, "and who could be a better tour guide, than a woman who is the second highest person being paid here at Cloe," he grinned again, and then Tomoyo nodded shyly,

'Has he noticed?' she asked herself nervously, trying to persuade her brain Eriol didn't notice one of the clues of having a crush on someone, blushing, "Yes, okay," She tried to smile normally at her, and thankfully, it was successful, since Eriol grinned back at her, and then Tomoyo started to walk, and he followed her, with a nod.

"What do I basically need anyways?" Eriol casually asked her.

She looked behind at Eriol, since he was at the back, following her trail, "of course, you need a cell phone, and then a laptop," she said, and then she presented her sleek and cool-looking laptop to him,

"I have one, but I'm afraid it is crappy, it's really old," he said, sighing, "and I couldn't make myself buy a new one, though I have money, I just can't make myself, it is that simple,"

"Well then, if you want, you could request Sakura or me to contact a Computer manufacturing company to give one for you," Tomoyo said, and then she smiled, at last, she could hide her nervousness talking to someone she had unknown feelings for… "Then, you also need an office, but I'll leave that to Sakura, well, she's the president, isn't it?"

Eriol nodded, and then he smiled, "yeah, and I'm her helper," he sighed,

"Don't worry, she's really not a monster when it comes to throwing work at people," she said, "often, that is," she laughed. She gracefully punched the elevator button, and then faced Eriol, "everybody's really nice here, Sakura makes sure that the whole building is immaculate of war and fights and violence and stuff related to evil," she said with a chuckle, "and because of that everybody began to like my best friend, and even Nagasa decided to promote her to an instant president, and so her life became a very touchy success story," she said then with a laugh,

"What then happened to Li?" Eriol said, with a cough, clearing his throat, and signing her to be really honest this time, "Was it true Li tried to kill himself?" Eriol asked,

Tomoyo sighed, and closed her eyes long for the first time that morning. The elevator bell rang, and then finally the door opened. Relieved there was really no people inside, and thought to head straight up there to the president's and vice-president's office, "Yes, what he did say is true, you know the whole story, so I won't let on, besides, honestly, I think it's really hard to narrate it, his story is really harsh," she sighed,

"Oh,"

"After Li's suicide attempt, thanks to Sakura, she miraculously tamed him, or probably, Mirror Card tamed him, I don't know in what way, but somehow, the card and its mistress tamed him. That's the only thing I know now about him,"

"What happened to you then?" Eriol asked causally, "well, if you don't want to talk about yourself then it is okay," he offered,

"No, I really don't mind," she quickly replied, with a confident, politely defiant voice, "Nothing much about me, after college, I first got into photography and videoing, however, I still got touched with the circle of friends, Naoko, Rika, Takashi, Sakura, Chirahu, Yukito, Touya, and everyone else, and I'm really glad we're still friends even if time did pass away. After two or three years, Sakura then got promoted, and after that, she gave me a chance to be her right-hand, and I like it to be a vice-president; so here I am now,"

"Ever been in love?" Eriol asked out of the blue,

Tomoyo flinched at his question, and she looked at him, and his face normal, as every normal face would be. But his face glowed mysteriously, almost like he was scheming on something. She was dazed at his interrogation, but she tried to have a normal face like his… She coughed unnecessarily, "well, yeah, but,"

"But?"

"He went away, far away," she whispered. Unbelievable of herself, he opened her mouth again, and she couldn't make herself stop, she couldn't stop her tongue waggling to create another word, or syllable or sound… "Then one, lonely midnight, drinking a cup of hot, fuzzy coffee, he e-mailed me, and I read it," she then began to get teary-eyed. That was that… Without her control, she gave it out to him, Eriol, her crush? Or her obsession… Those dark strands of hair, and those glittering eyes, and those sparkling teeth, those hard muscles his body had… she knew at that certain, defined moment, she just wanted to feel him, even though… even though… wait…

"Sssssh," he sounded gently at her ear, and then he held her face with the same gentleness he did to his whisper at her ear, and then made his own face go nearer hers. Then their uncontrolled passionate stares touched, then their muffled, warm breaths touched, then their soft noses touched, then their seducing lips touched, then their hungered tongues touched…

For a while, the only thing that was heard was their tongues, and their long kiss… how strange it was, the elevator seemed to stop and open at their floor. But now, it didn't matter. The passion and wildness of that moment seemed to overwhelm both of them… and so what if they were seen? Tomoyo didn't care. Eriol didn't care. Maybe God also didn't care. At least for that moment,

"Please stop, Eriol," Tomoyo said, with a sultry voice, and she was afraid the elevator might open up, and probably people would see them smooching, and worse, rumors might get around. And Tomoyo, or Eriol wouldn't like that consequence.

Eriol did stop, but then he retorted, " you're the one who likes me," he whispered, husky, then he blinked. To him, in a blink of a second, the "oh no, what have I done?" He suddenly said, stepping back almost with the speed like how light travels, 'shit," he thought… How could he possibly kiss a woman neither Lyn nor Sakura? 'shit, bullshit, horse shit, fucking shit, holy shit,' he thought himself cruelly

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo said, trying to get rid of the shocked daze on her whole, sexy body, 'how stupid can I be… This is the matter!', "Eriol, sorry," she looked away, and looked at the doors of the elevator… still, it didn't open, and it was becoming annoying, "I think I had you carried away because of our conversation," she whispered,

"No," he suddenly replied, and tried to make a small smile, just to make the atmosphere better than the worse than it is. "I think I made the bigger mistake, sorry Tomtom," he said, touching his forehead stressfully. And he really did the larger scale of sin, for he had a fiancé, and even a former lover, who was Sakura, who was Tomoyo's best friend…

"Why—?" Tomoyo asked, sighing too, she coulnd't believe too, she let Eriol kiss her, what a dream/nightmare. (A/N – I don't know, ask Tomoyo!)

Eriol got startled from her question. Why? He can't tell, not that he was not supposed to tell, but rather, he didn't want to tell her, he can only tell Sakura about his fiancé, or his secret, you decide. "Ah, no, never mind," he sighed again and leaned on the wall…

Ding… 

"Finally" Eriol and Tomoyo mumbled together, and then they faced each other, and then they laughed a little, and blushed,

-------------------

Sakura groaned, and then she sighed with depression, "Ahhhhhh! I'm late!" she involuntarily shouted. A lot of people stared at her weirdly, "sorry," she mumbled, and stomped forward the heated stoned path under the fiery, scorching sun, trying to ignore the long stares being shoved at her, and she was really embarrassed, since she really was greatly known in the Tomoeda vicinity, 'I'm seriously so late, what would Eriol say to me?'

"Sakura? Sakura?" A male voice then seemed like ran behind her, and trying to catch up with her,

The woman president turned back, and then she saw a rampaging, brown-haired man rushing,

"What are you doing here, I thought you had work?" he asked,

"Well, what are you doing here?" she returned back, without answering him, "and where's mirror?" she asked suspiciously,

A second after, a thin mist formed beside him, and took a form of mirror card, that was waving at her, "good," she mumbled with a sigh,

"I'm late, actually, and I'm really rushing to meet my private secretary," she said, walking again, and she thought Syaoran would leave her alone for work, but then, he followed her briskly,

"Eriol, huh?" he said,

Sakura looked at him suddenly, and made Syaoran a little freaked out by that glare, 'Eriol,' "Yeah, Eriol…"she said, seemingly not referring to him, but to the air, "so what brings you here,"

"Uhmmm,"

"And please hurry up, as you obviously know, I'm already late," she said again,

"Sakura, you see, I want to work," he said, his look stern and totally periodic, as if, it was his biggest decision in his life… work. "But I don't know where to start, everything seemed strange and hard now ever since that murder, I don't know, it seemed like I was brainwashed or something like that." He breathed, "After that occasion, it seemed that I became incompetent and timid, and hopeless…"

"So you want me to help you?" Sakura said, with folded arms,

Syaoran sighed, "yes, I suppose that is my point…" he said, "but I know you're busy and—"

"No, it's okay, I don't mind, I'll help you, we're friends aren't we?" she said kindly,

"So where are you going to hire me? At Cloe Corporation?" he said, still shaky,

Sakura frowned, and she shook her head,

"Wha— why?" Syaoran said panicked, but calm, and dignified,

Sakura looked at him with sincere eyes, and then she pointed a bench, and they sat, forget work at that moment, "the real plan was that I hire you as a Private Secretary, but then when Eriol coincidencially got the job, well," Sakura narrowed her eyes, "everything's changed," she sighed, not daring to look at Syaoran's eyes, for he might see the naked truth. She has not got the strength to fire Eriol, or say they were really over, or she cares about him, the same with Syaoran, she can't even say the whole truth, and instead gave him half lies… "Look— I can't fire Eriol,"

"Why not?"

"Well, because he's a good friend," Sakura defensively said, 'more than a friend,' she thought, "and because he's just that, look, Syaoran, I just can't fire him, okay? I know it's a little hard for you," Sakura said, and then touched him at the shoulder, "but I really just can't" 'Goodness gracious, I'm repeating that goddamned phrase a lot of times now,'

Syaoran, however, was looking away from her, 'I hope Mirror isn't watching us, I just keep pretending, oh please…'

'Should I tell him? No, maybe not now,' Sakura thought, "tell you what," she babbly said, "I know the perfect idea at this rate, meet me at Cloe after work, that would be six o' clock, inside the lobby" she said ideally, and then instantly, Syaoran brightened up, as if giving a candy to a cute, upset toddler,

Syaoran sighed, "Okay, okay,"

"So that means I could go?" Sakura said, again hurrying,

Syaoran nodded,

"Kay, see you later Syaoran…." She said, her voice trailing her trails as she got up and ran again,

'Syaoran, how I long for her voice saying my name, I'll go meet her later, I'm really out of money, and I don't want to beg, or borrow from Sakura like a parasite…' he silently thought, sitting still on the bench, watching straightly the sprinting Sakura…

-------------------

"There you are!" Sakura yelled at two people walking by the corridor. "Eriol! Tomoyo!" she greeted loudly, extremely waving at them like an idiot,

Tomoyo and Eriol rushed towards her, with raised eyebrows, and then Tomoyo sputtered, "Saku-chan, why are you so late?" she asked,

Sakura chuckled nervously, and then gulped, "Hehe," she faced Eriol, "I'm so sorry, I really didn't tell you when you should come here," she apologized, bowing before him

"Ahh, no, I think I'm the one who should be saying sorry," he said with a sigh, "well, I'm the slave right?"

The three laughed,

"Sakura, I think I should go now, it was nice working with you my Lady," Tomoyo said, imitating a farewell-my-fellow-freak voice,

"Oh, shut up, Tomo-chan," Sakura replied quickly, waving her a light push, and both giggled. Eriol just looked at them weirdly, "sorry, it's just a habit," Sakura whispered at him, and he shook his head, pointing out friendship mumbo-jumbo,

"May I see you later night?" Tomoyo mumbled at Eriol, trying to hide her moving lips from Sakura,

Eriol looked at Sakura, then to Tomoyo, and he nodded slightly, giving her a wink, and Tomoyo blushed, and Eriol was about to laugh hard,

"Well, see you Sakura and Eriol," Tomoyo waved back, and then turned back glamorously, her curly, rich hair beautifully whooped around her, as if the wind welcomed her sways. Eriol thought the whole sexy move was for him… He looked at Sakura, he couldn't help it… she had a sexy body too… as if Tomoyo and Sakura would be duplicates of Jacquelyn… Jacquelyn, his fiancé… Eriol didn't know now what is love, and what should he love, or even what does he love…

His life was getting complicated… Jacquelyn, his fiancé, though hedidn't know if he was rather fooling himself, since Lyn didn't act like his fiancé at all… Tomoyo, someone he just found out that was totally crushing on him, and that for the first time they had met, on crushing matters, they kissed, and Sakura, well, he didn't know what was going with his ex-girlfriend back at college… at that current rate, their relationship was still shrouded in mystery, Eriol felt something happened to her, though he cannot see it, like that difference was invisible only to his eyes, a thing he only cannot see, something so obvious, and standing-out, he closed his eyes, a head-ache was forming again, he thought. And then he heard Sakura call his name, and get his attention, but then, he ignored them, and remained to close, and pretended to be blind at that moment of time…

----------------------

A/N – Okay**, please review this chapter**. I know Tomoyo's emotions in the chapter are really, well, confusing, though it was really because I want to make this whole chapter confusing, and more like of a cliffhanger. Sorry for makng you confused. But isn't that kiss Eriol and Tomtom made make the story between Eriol and his careless fiancé spicy and hot! I know the plot really turned out to be a 'Love-Roller-Coaster ride' you know, like an example of an anime would be Ranma 1/2, or probably a bit of UFO baby, or even Ultra Maniac, or Fruits Basket, well, it is a debatable plot isn't it?

Syaoran x Sakura x Eriol x Tomoyo 

**(Jacquelyn)**

**In which**:

Syaoran is totally engrossed with Sakura,

Sakura is in between Syaoran and Eriol

Eriol is in between Sakura and Tomoyo

And Tomoyo is totally engrossed with Eriol

Jacquelyn under Eriol meaning the doubt to love Sakura, or Tomoyo, obviously because Lyn is Eriol's fiancé after all.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Sword and The Pen**_

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

Esodane

A/N - **I'm so sorry I broke the promise! Thevacation was totally relaxing, like a spa session for 1 week so I really was delayed on writing. Is this a mortal sin?**

Okay, sorry, I'm tempted to hurry this chapter since I am totally exhausted mainly because of my vacation at Boracay and Iloilo… well, after my trip abroad… and you know, we even planned to go there by RoRo, you know, car-barge transportation… Dammit, that experience was horrendous in every way…

**Totally violent waves, that make you dizzy and stuff, that leads to barfing…**

**The heat! Ahhhh! There was this ship that had a broken air-conditioning system, and shit, it was hot, and the overwhelming heat certainly overwhelmed all of us…**

**The crowd! The ships were overloaded whenever there is a ship… and it adds up to the dizziness that makes you vomit…**

**Fucking comfort rooms… they're dirty, they're gross, and they're totally stinking! **

**Tickets, and pay! They're so many of them you just want to strangle those who give you the so many tickets you have to sign, to pay, and to give…**

**Oriental Mindoro, which was a spooky island at night since there were no lights and road signage where to go for the next ship… damn, and you know, a lot of people say there were many NPA bandits hanging around there, and we were sweating in the car because of anxiety and nervousness..**

But even so, the vacation paid off, but then, coming back home, it all repeated, but thank god I'm already at Manila, seating comfortably at my lofty lounge, typing this fanfic….

Well, anyways, nothing's going to happen much Oh yeah, the end part of chapter 10 is only the first stage to the plot. My god, there's going to be a complicated twist something later, and don't worry, Sakura won't get in love with Eriol, but something really peculiar… talk about inspiration, huh? Believe it or not, I had another violent brainstorming after I watched a Mandy Moore movie, as well as a Matt Damon movie at our woody, and cozy summer house at Estancia, which was a great place to find inspiration and think about things without having stress, since it was beside the sea shore, and there were a lot of warm-hearted people, especially the fishermen and natives of the location… I also want to thank Tita Love, and Tita Kate for hanging around with us at Estancia! Your presence certainly was a boom!

**-Poor Guy-**

"Ughhhh…" Sakura mumbled to herself, as she spun herself on her chair, and got out of it… She walked to her window, gazing her eyes to the bright, orange sunset… "Hey, I'm going out now," she faced the man seating on the opposite corner of the window, "Could you do me a favor to finish these papers? I'm so sorry I gave you extra work at your first day here, I still have an errand to do," she said sighing…

They finally finished refurnishing the whole office, and a whole day was required of it… with a whole lot of questions. Eriol wasn't totally in agony because of Sakura's second rejection of him… but even so, he was sad to hear about her decision… He thought the first time they had a bond, he thought they were totally it… now… it was all gone again… Eriol loved her, Sakura loved him, but there was still a man Sakura loved other than Eriol…

Eriol faced her with an obeying smile, and with a matching laugh, "Sure, but first, what favor?" he asked, leaning forward, a gesture of interest,

Sakura sighed, "A Syaoran issue again, Eriol, he wants to find work here instead of me giving him money…" she said, getting her gleaming, white trench coat and wearing it. It was astonishing how could Sakura keep it so clean,

Eriol stood up, and helped her with her bag, and patting her shoulder like a close friend, "You should know that by now… It is so obvious Syaoran's got a lot of pride and honor. And it's so easy to give him a job you know… why won't you let him work at Cloe?"

"Yes, I know, actually I want him to be my private secretary, but then you also got to the stage, and the opportunity blew away… I can't fire you," Sakura paused, and smiled, "nobody could fire you, well, except your ex-boss that is,"

The blue-haired guy smiled at her… an extraordinary smile, giving a sort of happy gleam around him, it was more than satisfaction, it was soft and touched and passionate…

"Well then, I'll go now, thanks really for doing them for me, you don't have to finish them you know, just read them, sign them, organize them, and put them on my table, thank you, bye-bye," she said, and waved to him,

"Okay, okay, now quit that, and go to where you're supposed to meet with him," he said, urging her and pushing her lightly to the door, "Bye, my lady," he said as a joke

-------------------

"There you are!" Sakura ran towards Syaoran, "I said Cloe lobby, not Cloe washroom," she said with an annoyed voice,

Syaoran looked at her indignantly, "Well, I'm so sorry, Miss Kinomoto," he sighed, and then he made a peace sign with his right hand, "now, where are you going to lead me? Are you sure you can find me a job at night? Or maybe you just want to waste time with me?" Syaoran asked with a hearty laugh, which was rather unusual in Sakura's point of view…

"Idiot!" Sakura pouted, her cheeks fumbling and getting bigger, pursed… "I'm supposed to be resourceful you know, after all, I'm a president isn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever," he said,

Sakura looked behind, "and where's Mirror I haven't heard her?"

Syaoran chuckled, and pointed at his back, and revealed an emotionless blue wisp, "How many times do you have to remind me of her? Don't worry; she won't even get away from me… She's always tight around me…" he said…

"Well, come on! I'll show you somewhere you can work a job," Sakura strangely giggled, that led to Syaoran's suspicion,

"Where?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself," she said, clutching Syaoran's hand quickly he hadn't got any chance evading it… "Just trust me, kay?"

"Sakura?"

They stopped running, and both of them just felt they got into the realistic reality again. It was early evening, probably a time of seven o' clock. Yet, the city felt late evening. The city fog covering the ground, the silence, serene and mysterious… and the peculiar soulless atmosphere, only they existed, it seems…

"I'm sorry," he said, but what he spoke was only a quiet, invisible whisper, impossible for it to get heard, even in the thinnest distance to an ear…

"Say what?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran stepped back, unable to conceive what the hell did he said, "Never mind. Come on, I thought you were going to show me something? And please don't grab my arms, I can follow you, you know…"

Sakura got into giggles, "Whatever… but you're getting followed,"

'I am who I am? What does Sakura mean?'

------------------

"Don't tell me-" Syaoran asked surprised and astonished. Sakura and Syaoran were standing in front of a well lighted, building that really looked like a cute, magical gingerbread house. The house stood out easily noticed even far away, and it smelled like of fresh bread. "What is this place?" he looked furiously at his beside, at Sakura…

Though she got scared with Syaoran's unusual face, she looked back at him quizzically and with a smirk to top it all, "Well, that's why they have signboards above them, you know,"

Syaoran looked above, and there it was, a simple wooden plank, with very bright light bulbs on its edges… "Confetti Cakes: Patisserie and Cafe" he read out slowly,

"That's right, and you'll be working here," she cheerfully said, but Syaoran still didn't go yehay, typical of him,

"Isn't this the restaurant owned by Chiharu and Takashi?" Syaoran said surprised, and then he sighed, "Well, it's better than nothing, and I just want to see the two of them," he then looked at Sakura, and gave her an asking look, "What job do I have to do here anyway?"

Sakura shook her head, and them made a very big, assuring smile again, hoping Syaoran would be a lot more positive on this, "I don't know. Let Chiharu and Takashi decide on that, but as for now, I just have to present their new employee,"

"But wait! You did tell them I came back here, and all those things that happened to me, right?" he asked panicking. He didn't want any more screaming oh-my-gods or hysterical what-the-fuck-is-happenings or stupid am-I-dreamings.

Sakura glanced with her mean look, and said, "Well, it's a lot better to have a surprise, don't you agree?"

"No!"

Sakura forced him by pushing him lightly besidde the door, "Yes! Both of them likes surprises, you just stay there until I give the signal,"

"I don't want to!" Syaoran scowled, and his eyes glistened with embering orange, almost he seemed to be a little kid having a tantrum over a piece of candy,

Sakura giggled rudely, "Syaoran, I'm not actually talkin to you, I'm talking to Mirror Card," she said, giving him an okay sign and half opening the wooden door just for her voice to come in clearly, and her right and to slip, and gave the restaurant a happy, and sounding wave. Beforew she came in, she gave first however Syaoran a waning look, and faced again on the interior.

---------------

"Oh my goodness, Sakura!" Chiharu greeted the hazel-haired woman in a pink office suit. Jumping around, not minding her too-loud voice making a lot of people on the tables turn around to see the manager shouting like a crazy barbarian. "I hadn't had a chance to see you in your party. Tomoyo said you were sort of busy since a lot of people were around you back then,"

"Yes, yes, there's even this wild person who wanted my autograph desperately, he tugged my hair, and messed up with it..." she lied. The truth was she didn't want to reveal was that she was stopped only because she emt up with Eriol.

"Well, anyways, you should have called me earlier so that i coul have arranged so feast or something, to announce someone like you ate in our humble cafe tonight," she said, inviting her friend and visitor to a table near the manager's table so that they could chat easier.

"Pleazz, honey, you have one of the famous names in the cafe business. Don't act like an owner of some anonymous eatery. Where's Takashi?" she complimented with a laugh... Taking a seat, and Chiharu rushing to get a menu on the other side, and rushing back again quickly. She didn't even mind the people looking at her, looks that make you uneasy and queezy were no match for Chiharu.

"There you go. He's in the kitchen helping th others out. He's really working hard this day since one of the chefs is in a day-out." Chiharu handed her the menu, but Sakura didn't exactly read it immediately, "Are you alone? Or are you in a date with Eriol?" She surprisingly said that made Sakura stumble back on her chair...

'Easy there... please don't blush...' Sakura calmed herself up, stopping herself from making any embarrasing gestures she didn't want her friend to find out. "What the-- How... how did you know about that?" Sakura said shocked,

Chiharu laughed, "C'mon, how could you forget you're a celebrity these days here at Tomoeda. Of course we already know, your former boss is your new official publicist now at the streets," she said, patting Sakura's shoulder, proud and honored...

"Yeah, Eriol's my Private Secretary, but it doesn't mean he's like my love partner or something!" Sakura said, shouting and embarassed. Chiharu laughed more, and the people inside rather got more peculiared by Chiharu's weird ways...

---------------

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Syaoran groaned impatiently, "What's even taking her so long? She's just going to let me go inside and say he wants to work here, and stuff. Why does it take more than five minutes?" he said angrilly, and impatient. Obviously, Syaoran showed well he wasn't good at waiting. We can't imagine how angry and impatient Syaoran would be at Hong Kong.

"Li, just shhhh up, and be quiet. We know Sakura very well, don't we? She always flips into too long discussions and not noticing it. Just wait..." Mirror said,

"Well, don't act like you know everything about her!" he nastily said,

Mirror flew nearest to his face. And it was a thing Syaoran didn't like, "I do know everything about her, stupid. Just wait, she won't forget you know," she whispered to him, and then she smiled, which annoyed Syaoran even more...

---------------

"Yeah, right, whatever," Chiharu said, not believing her. And if Chiharu did know about Sakura and Eriol's legal affair, it was technically right for here to say that. Sakura looked at her, her eyes already pleading not to say another word about that. And then Chiharu laughed again, "Okay, okay, you have enough, I get your point." she said, "So anyways, what brings you here? I know you didn't come here only just for our food. Or... is it?" Chiharu spoke, and Sakura giggled again, and then sighed... and then giggled half-heartedly, almost like a forced giggle...

"Well, it's like this," Sakura breathed, "you may know about the Eriol thing, but I guess you have no clue about what I'm about to say to you..." she said, "you see, I really need you to do a favor,"

"What? And who's this Mystery person," Chiharu said, leaning forward, nearer to her, just in case Sakura would whisper it, or even sputter it out of breath.

"Its... its... its Syaoran," Sakura did whisper, but surpisingly, Chiharu didn't get so surprised,

"...oh..." Chiharu just said, "But I thought he was in Hong Kong with his family?" she said, getting confused,

"It's a long story, just let me explain later when he gets a job here," Sakura said off-guarded,

"Ohhhhh, so that's what the favor is about..." Chiharu said, smiling again at her, "where's he?" Automatically, Sakura ran rushing to the door, and pulled inward Syaoran to the bread house, and pulled him to Chiharu, "Oh my god! It is you!" she said, and Sakura gave her an 'uhuh' look, "Takashi should see you! Right now! C'mon, you have to come inside," she invited the two people to the door that was only supposed to be open by authorized personnel, but hey, Sakura and Syaoran are close friends of the owners, right?

"Well, don't rush," 'please don't rush' Sakura thought, referring to the maniacal Chiharu, and sweat dropped, and she faced Syaoran, "Never mind her, just let us follow and wait, we'll get into business later," she calmly said to Syaoran, sighing and groaning. And all did she receive in return was a nod from him, contrast, so typical of him.

------------------

"How do you manage to make this place petite when even your kitchen is large?" Sakura exaggeratingly asked Chiharu, and a very handsome Takashi in an apron, and a chef hat, that was already too silly to look at. The four of them sat on a table, and Sakura was amazed on her 'magical' experience with the couple's dining place. If Sakura had to have a titanic building just to make her whole company run, Chiharu and Takashi had the same, only thing, theirs was tiny as a single body cell would be. And what was more amazing was that people were actually needed to pay for the tour, meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran had a free one…

Chiharu sighed, "Ask him!" she said proudly, and pointed her proud finger to her significant other,

Takashi smirked, as he too laughed, "It's the Yamazaki secret," The lady (Chiharu) nodded,

"Even I don't know, but still I'm so proud of him," Chiharu was about to throw herself to her husband, Syaoran really wasn't in the mood to watch lovebirds do love, and Sakura knew what'll happen the moment she will hug him…

"Well, anyways," Sakura interrupted, and every head on that room,

Takashi suddenly coughed obviously made-up and fake, and then he smiled again, his eyes squinting, "I see... Sakura? You said you want Syaoran to work here?" Sakura and Syaoran nodded in unison,

"Yes, yes, he's really out of money," Sakura said, kind of letting her voice give pity and sympathy to the guy beside her.

"Wait. Out of money?" Chiharu said surprised, "Sakura, Syaoran has a company, equally successful as yours," a pause, nobody spoke, "…right?" she ended nervously,

Continued silence, and that moment was thinking time for Sakura and Syaoran. What do they have to say now?

"You want to me to tell them?" Sakura asked gently to him, but he shook his head, "No, I'll tell them," she decided. What was her question for? She was tired at repeating his whole story a dozen times now, but at least she was helping somebody isn't it… especially a somebody she was in love before, and she didn't even know what she even felt for that person, "Let's just picture Syaoran's family, as well as the family treasures were burnt down by some assassinators who planned to annihilate the whole Li bloodline. Syaoran was the only survivor, you know, and he spent a lot of time working just to earn money, and come back here at Japan, and meet up with his butler, but it came out, he was too late, even his loyal butler, Wei, was killed… After all that, he planned o have suicide instead, and you know, at that time too, I was walking at the park, and I saw him…" she ended in the whisper, and her speech could've have beaten Lincoln's and Roosevelt's and Bush's altogether… (A/N – Haha. Well, sorry if ever I am wrong about that! Just want to portray my exaggerations)

At that point, Syaoran looked down ashamed of himself,

There was another uncomfortable silence, and the only thing that was heard strangely, was the ticking of a clock and nothing else. When speaking of a normal restaurant, it should be noisy, the clatter of utensils always present, and you know wild people chattering like crazy, and stuff, but it was damned silent on that room they were in… Sakura thought Takashi must've have used a noise proof thingy, or probably the silent card has gone wild, and is quietly haunting the room that moment, but then again, that was simply impossible,

"Well, anyways," Takashi broke the silence, "I accept him,"

"You accept him? We accept him," Chiharu butted in like an asshole, and Syaoran instantly glowed as both said their affirmations,

"Well, what job will he do anyways?" Sakura happily and curiously asked, but then Takashi smirked again,

"You don't have the right to know, sister," he said, and smirked. Sakura sighed, but she was happy Syaoran were in safe hands now.

'Why does he have to work? He totally knows I just can give him money, and support his life as long as he wants, well, at least I'm agreeing to that kind of commitment, but why does he have to work for his money and be independent? Boys…' she thought, and visually thinking she must be scratching her head already,

"Sakura? Sakura?" Syaoran sputtered in her ear,

"Huh?" she obviously sounded detached from reality,

"I'm going to work tomorrow already, and you know, can I get a little freedom here?" he whispered, thankfully, the couple didn't notice the two mumbling,

"What do you mean?"

Syaoran looked at her, he can't believe she wan't getting this, "I mean that can you make Mirror leave from me?" Syaoran calmly said, but she had the feeling he was really pleading,

"Why?"

"Duh, every human in the world needs privacy you know, and—" 'Do I really need to say, no, I don't think I should,' he thought. He was too nice; he didn't want to tell her about Mirror's secrets, well, even if Mirror was evil, he was just too nice to be as evil as her, (A/N- See… Syaoran is a martyr, I hope everyone will follow his good examples!)

Sakura paused, and she shook her head, sorry, and apologizing, "No, not yet, Syaoran, you're not going to be safe, I mean some group's hunting you around, right?" she said, and Syaoran has to nod, and he did,

"Yeah, I know, but hey, I'm a fighter right?" he said, trying to convince her, but it didn't work. Sakura may be soft, but she can be thick too,

"Hey, I promise you won't get harassed by her…" Sakura said, hoping Syaoran would cheer up a little itsy bit, but then it didn't, "Here," she said, and smiled thinly at him. She reached for her bag, and then shuffled it too long, trying to find a small thing in it. Syaoran just looked at her quizzically. After a few minutes, she finally had the thing, and it was a cell phone, a small cell phone that is… "It contains all the numbers you need here, feel free to call anyone, any time, any way." She said, and then she looked at the couple not minding her talk to Syaoran in a silent, conspicuous way. "I'm leaving already, I have many things to do tomorrow, well then, good luck Syaoran," she privately mumbled to him, "Goodbye Chiharu, Takashi, I still have work tomorrow, and my pet's probably dying from hunger right now," She stood up, and smiled at the three, still seating together. Chiharu and Takashi still smiling, and Syaoran, looking upset and happy at the same time. Sakura wished Syaoran could really be a bit much more happier. Sakura was sincerely happy to him, at least he had a job, and that he had the perseverance she admired from him. Yes, sometimes he's so standoffish, but that was the way Syaoran was, and nobody could do anything about it. She liked the way he is… Truly, she said to herself, he couldn't be Eriol in any way. She walked to the corridors of the insides of Confetti Cakes, and the feelings were so strange, she felt like she was in a secret underground hideout… it was totally amazing how Takashi and Chiharu could make something like this…

----------------

"_Actually, to tell you the truth, It seemed it really wasn't hard to decide who should I love… it's because Eriol is Eriol, and Syaoran is Syaoran… nobody could change that, that's the way it is…"_

"_Now I think it really was a mistake to get hooked up with you… I'm a hypocrite, a dead straight hypocrite… All the time I kept talking to myself that I wasn't replacing you with Syaoran, but then, have I talked about this to anyone else? I was imagining your face to be his, your actions to be his…but all in all, I was just imagining in my own dreamy world… it wasn't true… you weren't true, it wasn't true I really loved you… I just pretended to love you…"_

"Oh Sakura…" An Eriol mumbled as he got in the door of his large house. He didn't even think of getting his keys, because his entire home was in all of its glory. How strange his future wife was already at home, early at night… and how even more strange why all the lights were shining, when she was the only one inside…

"Where have you been," Lyn said, as Eriol entered the vicinity of the living room, flashy white, their house was grandly gorgeous in every way… Eriol looked at her, and she was luxuriantly dressed, comfortable lying in an expensive-looking couch. Eriol stared at him, kind of reminding about a queen in a castle…

Eriol joined her at seating on the comfy sofa, and touched her face, but then she blocked it with her hand, he groaned, it was always like this, he can't even believe Lyn was his fiancé, when she doesn't even allow her fiancé to touch her or something… "At work," he said, bored and upset,

"At work, honey, it's nine o' clock," she suspiciously said, rather pointing out what she wants to give out to her fiancé,

Eriol stood up suddenly, that caused Lyn to bounce, "I had extra work, I'm a private secretary, isn't it?" he said, with the same apathetic manner. If Lyn just did allow him just to show he loved her, he should be more enthusiastic and energetic instead,

"Well, anyways, I didn't even ask who's your boss," Lyn casually said, but then he joined on with Eriol and tried to purge all his honesty on him,

Eriol thought for a second, "Uh… she's an old friend of mine, college friends actually, Lyn," he said, yes, it was another talent of his, mixing truths and lies, how useful and convenient…

"Oh really? What's her name?" she said, "Oh by the way, if you're hungry there's food in the ref," she said, she was sure he was hungry though, and so he joined him to their dining table, which was a lot more gorgeous than their living room,

"Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto,"

-Flashback-

_**(Relax, not about EriolxSakura, it's LynxEriol)**_

Eriol POV

_Sigh… this is so exhausting… I don't know why I even bother to go here at England again, now I know, it was much more better to stay at Tomoeda, where I could be with Sakura. Id I didn't think about getting abroad, I probably would be saying love again to her… I miss her so much, as much as that I would like to come back there… But then, I don't know… Ican't come back their… I promise I would staying here… staying here with my annoying home, staying with my annoying loneliness… staying here with my annoying boss… _

_I sat here on a bench, at night, and not a single soul probably surrounded the garden-like park. Strangely, there were no stars, it was like they didn't want to show their light to me… Have I done something wrong? Obviously yes. I did something wrong… Something wrong to myself, something wrong to my friends, something wrong to Sakura… I watched the dark sky, the lampposts around me only lit just enough not to make the whole place haunted…It couldn't get any worse, right? I still didn't want to go home, going home meant I'm going to sleep,another day of terrible early waking up moments, and much more another day of work… a day of lonely work…_

"_Hey?" A voice sputtered at my behind… somehow, I thought it was only a statement, but I soon realized it was actually a question, waiting to be answered, "are you okay?" the voice continued… I still didn't budge, but I was already analyzing her voice? Her? So it was a woman. I faced my back… and indeed, it was a woman… a beautiful woman. _

"_Hello," I said… Why is she even talking to me? But then, she's pretty right? "What are you still doing late at night?" I asked off-guarded, by my tongue,_

_She laughed, like what I said was a joke… maybe it was, maybe my voice was a joke, "Why do you ask? Then let me ask you the same question… What are you still doing late at night?" she grinned, but I can tell she was looking for an answer again,_

"_Me? Just looking at the sky, you know, the normal cliché stuff you do at night," I said, kind of letting my tongue rule over me…and then she laughed again… Was what I said a joke again? This is so weird…_

"_That's silly, there's not even one single star at night, and it's so cold here you know, so dark, when looking at this kind of place, I feel like I'm abandoned or lonely…" she said,_

"_Then why do you still go here at night? I thought there's not even one single star at night, and it's so cold here, and dark, and lonely…" I said, totally looking at her in the eye,_

_She thought for a millisecond, almost like she thought for something too quickly to realize it for herself, "I just don't know why? Maybe it was only because of you?" She smiled, and then I blushed… why? Strangely because it kind of reminded me of Sakura… For her answer, it was strange… Because of me? _

"_Because of me?" I asked disbelievingly, "What the hell does that mean?" I asked with a hearty laugh… though I was tired, I could laugh strangely, energy to socialize suddenly filled me in, how strange…_

_She shook her head, and then she smiled again, her eyes flashed… Green? Just like of Sakura… I didn't notice first her eyes… maybe it was too dark, but now, at this moment, it was shining, "I don't know, sorry, I think I just got disconnected with reality, you know those kind of stuff?" she said, with a sigh,_

"_Yeah, I too sometimes do that," I said, with a friendly chuckle, and then I remembered, "I'm sorry, I'm Eriol, Eriol Hiirigizawa, also the trusty private secretary Mr. Glydus, Glydus corp. An English- Japanese guy actually," I said_

"_I'm Sophia Jacquelyn Tonette Lebrask IV, a model, a Russian gal," she said, with a smile again, and we were about to laugh together, and shake hands, but it was about to rain…_

_**End of Flashback**_

Eriol ate a piece of beef, he heated by microwave, and he was facing his fiancé, at the opposite side, looking back at him blankly, without warmth… "Can I ask you something, Lyn," he said, almost like a normal statement,

Her gaze at him became sharper, "What kind of question,"

"No, not a question, Lyn, but more of a favor," Eriol said, casually eating again, successfully hiding his nervousness, "You see, I just want you to meet my boss tomorrow night, by terms of dinner here, so can you abide?" Eriol said straightly.

Lyn stood up, and got nearer him, which was rather suspense, at Eriol's point of view, "Do whatever you want," she sighed, and then she patted his shoulder, and then she opened her mouth, "I'll sleep, I have a pictorial early morning,"

"Goodnight, Lyn," Eriol said full-mouthed, he was happy she didn't care, at least she didn't care, but then what if she knew she was his former lover and girlfriend… 'Relax, she won't know until Sakura or I would say that…' he thought, trying to convince himself everything will run smoothly…

No reply… no kiss, no anything…

Eriol sighed…. So much for a fiancé

-------------------

A/N – Okay, I'm sorry if I really was delayed so long, you must've have thought I quit writing huh? Hehe, the truth was I was so carried away by my very relaxing vacation… Well , sadly, I think chap 12 will be as much more harder to write, since it's a dinner of three rather confused characters, which is a bad thing, but anyways, I think this'll be exiting for all of you, again, I hope I'll write faster, bless me…


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Sword and The Pen**_

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

Esodane

Oh yeah, SAKURA X SYAORAN FLUFF AND LEMON (FINALLY) for you on this chapter in italics. There's two of them here, one is a monologue (FLUFF), and one would be another flashback (DINNER, FLUFF AND LEMON), but it's really sweet and funny if I would comment about my work, so hope you enjoy it, since I don't normally include this right? But surprisingly, they might suddenly bust out and play like turkeys gone wild on the later chapters, after every single character of my story gets into place. I'd appreciate it if you would be patient with me when it comes with sex… I'm just so normal with sexuality, I don't look at sexuality as a dirty, farce thing to do, hello, people, people might have not lived if it weren't for sex right? But anyways, I had to write this, for the sake of my story, for the sake of my reviewers, and for the sake of myself, and yeah, I BEG YOU TO READ ALL OF THIS CHAPTER, AND REVIEW IF THIS CHAPTER HAD BEEN FUN, FROM THE FUNNY CONVERSATIONS, RESTAURANT HUMOR, AND OF COURSE THE LEMON AND THE TWO DINNER SCENES I'VE PLACED, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

Sigh… You do know this is making my every day exhausting, don't you? It's my first time to write long stories, so I'm really having a hard time compromising schedules, and deciding what time is what time. But still, hopefully, I believe after a week or two, I'd be again adjusted to this kind of work, and yeah, here's chapter 12, Remembrance.

**-Remembrance-**

"Li. Are you going to work tomorrow?" Mirror asked, and Syaoran was lying on the bed close-eyed, his pillow under his head, and it was understandable he was trying his best to sleep, which he couldn't do that moment,

He opened his eyes, and faced the sprite flying above him, her face near him, normally, it would freak Syaoran out, But for the two days doing that every five minutes, everyday, he finally got used to it and wouldn't scream, often… "Yeah, waiter, and you know I have to sleep, so help me by being quiet," he snapped sullenly, and then he faced the opposite side, and Mirror sighed,

"I know Sakura refused of letting you go from my clutch," she gave a silent smirk, but her voice was smothery and all that, "but at least you have work now, isn't it. The way you wanted it to be. And a cell phone," she said again, only thing, it was already a mumble,

"Yeah, I guess so, but even so, she won't even trust me that I could take care of myself without guard," Syaoran said upset, misunderstanding the corporate president, "or let me live in my own house," he said again, thinking of other ways that make Sakura a bad, overprotective person,

"It's not even a house, Li, just compromise for a little bit, everything's going to get slower now," she whispered, but then she thought unluckily, Syaoran didn't hear it, and Mirror had no plan to repeat again what she had said, "Well, anyways," she discontinued, for Syaoran already closed his eyes again once more, and she thought it would last for the next seven hours of sleep he had for opportunity, "Good night," Mirror laid a kiss on his forehead… just for good luck for pleasant dreams…

_Syaoran POV_

_Sakura did give me work. It wasn't really my expectation to work as a waiter, but… I know she cares for me… only thing is that; I'm not a kid. For the love of God, I even survived a fire attack, an assassination squad, an army of Cloe cards, what else? All that's happening now lately are trips to her building, getting casual therapies from a lot of people, and Mirror teasing me every minute… I hate all of them, but what would really happen if Sakura didn't came to rescue me from my own demise… and killing my own soul? I don't know, you don't know, who knows? Who in the world anyways could exactly know the uncertainty of tomorrow, what lies the next second, minute and hour? I have to admit I love her, I don't know where to start, but I love her, only thing, does she still love? I still vaguely remember what my dream-Sakura said to me, -You are what you are, nobody could change the fact that I have loved you from the past, and that is a thing I will remember on and on until forever ends- Well, one thing's for sure… I have to sleep now… is this a dream or am I just talking in my sleep? _

------------------

Eriol sat alone in the dining room, he was tired, but he didn't seem to have the energy to go to sleep, how ironic… Jacquelyn was already in sleep and it was silent, the only sound interfering the peace was the song of the night, crickets, frogs, and cats, strangely, could be clearly and vividly heard even inside the house. He only sat there, and only to observe the treasures he had hard worked for. "Oh Sakura, I'm going to introduce you to Lyn," he mumbled to himself, having his plate washed only by himself, since there was no maid to safeguard the house. It was only them who clean their refuge normally, everyday; a habit actually… He tried to envision what-if's if Lyn eventually did knew about the relationship of him and Sakura, his current boss right now… unfortunately, he couldn't imagine Lyn's 'war cries' and Sakura's own soft, weak state of crying in one corner whenever there is a serious fight directly relating of herself and another person throwing hurtful words to each other. He just couldn't picture the scenery, or think about the dialogues… and he had enough of this imagining knack… At that moment of time, he just wanted to breathe, and successfully and confidently convince himself that tomorrow night isn't suppose to get nervous about… "This is crazy," he mumbled again, and depressingly sighed, "That's it, I'm ought to sleep now," he confessed, and went to the bedroom, kiss his fiancé and sleep. He was too tired to get changed, or get wet nude… never mind all of them, he just wanted to get some sleep, and head along for the future… But as he did, he thought what would happen to his life if Lyn became Sakura… and Sakura be Lyn right now… maybe Eriol liked the idea, but what about the word reality? He doesn't know, surely, nobody knows…

-------------------

Sakura sighed relieved, as she got to Cloe, now in time, and now earlier than her private secretary. "Finally..." she gasped with exhaustion, she couldn't last Kero's consistent, irritating cries of mercy to spare him for the whole day, ples, she got late beause of that, but luckily, she still got past thru her ordeals, even though Kero was clinging on her hair, and screaming. Again, as she opened the door, regular greetings of good days were courteously given to her, and the polite air inside the building was rather paranoiac… 'I just can't believe how Kero could be such a little devil… Okay, I'm waking up late, but he didn't need to send me to hell…' she thought fuming, sending herself to her own office, and planned to send someone to make her good coffee, since she didn't have enough stimulants to make herself survive the whole morning of persistent sleepiness,

She sat down on her trusty office chair, behind her main table as she finally got to her office; she was so frustrated she immediately got tired, early morning… She thought a headache was growing already in her head, and she was worried she ought to say and declare this day would be a bad day equal to a year at hell… She mindlessly shoved her hands and arms to her smooth table, and then she realized she was shoving a bunch of papers bind together at the side of the surface, and she blinked dumbly at them. 'Oh yeah, I remembered I had my work done for Eriol to do last night," she paused, and then she had herself worried again, 'Oh my goodness, maybe he slept last night late only to finish this,' she thought nervously and touched, only realizing the bunch was thick, and she browsed all of them, every one of them checked, arranged, almost all of them signed and stamped, and a lot of dozen things to astoundingly impress their bosses. She looked at the wall opposite of her; behind it was Eriol's table, as she could see behind the glassed window, 'So this is how private secretaries help presidents like me…' she thought, 'cool… BUT DEPRESSING' she thought again with a sigh… yes, it was cool and she could finally breathe and get laid-back, but then, her other side didn't want to rejoice, since she didn't want anyone treated like a borne slave, it was just instinct, unlike her brother, Touya… who could already write a hot-off-the-press-book about one million ways on how to torture little sisters. Her head felt like it was getting mushy, and squeezing again, and she thought she was about to have a head breakdown, she tried to massage her head with her calming fingertips, but it was no use, it felt like her head was doing the damn pain,

"Here," Eriol's voice got in the room, and he threw aspirin to her table accurately, and Sakura glowered at him, Eriol knew one of the things she hated, throwing things to her, and he chuckled, "What's wrong?" Eriol was concerned,

Sakura took the pill without water, she could easily swallow it anyways, " Nahh, just a little headache. She held the cleanly piled papers Eriol did, and forced a thankful smile, "Thanks anyways you did do the work I was supposed to do," she said, and then put them in her cabinet,

"No prob," he said,

"Don't miss my point. It doesn't mean I love you," Sakura said giggling, and putting a beautiful grin towards him, putting much happiness to it, "However affection is a good thing, right?" Eriol laughed back, like it was a joke, now, Eriol didn't even try to change something about Sakura, he tried to overcome her overnight, but then, he still has one single task to do with her… that is… dinner…

"So what happened with the whole Syoaran thing?" Eriol asked curiously, seating on one of the comfy chairs in front of Sakura's table,

"Oh," she said, feeling a little better now, since she seating more comfortably on her chair, and scribbling numbers on it to call later, "it was successful, guess where I had him work?" she said, letting him pry,

Eriol was too lazy to think, "Where?"

Sakura giggled again, "At Chiharu and Takashi's place, haven't I told you their café? It's really amazing, you should eat there, so I suggest to you," she referred to Confetti Cakes,

"Oh yeah, you told me about them," Eriol said, recollecting,

"But the problem is," she looked down, and then blushed, and Eriol thought a blushing Sakura was the cutest and adorable Sakura he had seen, "don't tell this to Syaoran, okay?" she said reconsidering of she should tell this to him, and he nodded, "I thought he would thank me much more than anything to be thanked for. I thought he would be very, very happy, but then, the only thing I received was an unfeeling thank you and nothing else, when I expected something much more than that," she said with some kind of a mourning, lamented voice,

"Well I think he's just shy," Eriol said understandingly,

Sakura looked at him, her eyes strongly telling him to extrapolate on his general answer, according to her face, "Uhuh, like you really know," she said, sighing,

"Don't look under me Sakura, I know, because I sometimes feel the same you know," Eriol said, slowly, capturing all the feeling he had to say this. After a while, the two people there didn't spoke, it was like their tongues were paralyzed to speak, suddenly, Sakura giggled, that turned to a laugh, and then Eriol had the courage to smile again, "what's so funny?" he said,

Sakura shook her head, and tried to purse her lips to force herself not to giggle again, "Nothing… it was nothing, Eriol,"

"Say," Eriol said, 'This is it, I really have to invite her,'

Sakura leaned forward in interest, "Hmmm?"

"Please don't get me wrong, but I want you to invite you to dinner at our home with my fiancé," he said, with a forced, welcoming smile he fortunately launched to make himself charming in anyone's eye,

She eyeballed his face studiously, "Yeah, sure, but wouldn't that be a bad idea?" she asked cautiously, and consentingly,

Eriol then turned from inviting to nervous, "A bad idea if I told her you WERE my girlfriend in the past in college years,"

"Yes, you're right. At least you didn't have the plan to tell her," she sighed, "Now I question myself why I chose to love you, than being miserable without anyone to love,"

Eriol chuckled surprisingly, that wasn't the good time to laugh, but then Sakura ignored, "The answer's in what you said," He waited, but then she didn't seem to know what to say next, so he planned for a minute he could fire up the conversation again, "You're not answering my question, Sakura… So you're going to accept my invite?" Eriol asked, extremely hoping she would say yes…

"Okay," she smiled, "what time?"

Eriol was rejoiced; angels might go down and dance with him, "Maybe seven p.m. will do. God! Thanks for coming, Sakura, you're a true friend," he said gladly, his eyebrows rised, and his eyes jubilantly wide-open in all its glory,

'True friend, huh?' Sakura thought, she didn't know if what he exclaimed was a good one to hear, or a bad, sarcastic one,'

"Anyways, I can't wait," Eriol said excitedly,

"Yeah, me too," It wasn't really that excited, but rather truthfully. "Why did you even want the three of us to get set up in a dinner?" she asked curiously,

"Oh nothing, Sakura, I just want everyone not to get so confused with each other, and instead, be in the same ground of peace, joy and equality," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, and then he stood up again, "Well, that's all set up, you feeling alright now? Or you still want me to get you some coffee?" Eriol offered,

"Sure, if that's alright with you," Sakura said, grateful for Eriol to give her,

Eriol sighed, and laughed whole-heartedly, and then he glimmered a joking face, "Sure, I'm your slave, and after this we're going to work, right," he said, as he opened the door and got out,

'Yeah, work. I wonder what Syaoran is doing now? Hope he's helping them, not the other way around' she thought with a sigh…

-------------------

"How may I help you?" A Syaoran with a tied-up hairstyle, and a very sophisticated uniform, that would be a white satin shirt, and black leather pants, and of course, the long Confetti Cakes coat, with 'CC' in gold letters at the upper-left pouch, as he lend two menus to the table, to the couple seating on the table he was serving,

"Ahhh, yes, yes, thank you…" The blonde lady only in a purple shawl toweled on her body said. Her outfit was extremely sexy, and her date seemed to be mesmerizing on her body, but Syaoran didn't even mind her, "What would you like sweetie?" She referred to her date, and she finally opened the menu, and read the captions there, and whatever. Syaoran just dazed, wishing he would be the one choosing food with Sakura on her side only in a toweled shawl,

"Mister waiter, hallur, mister waiter," the lady said, getting Syaoran's attention with her hand wavering already in front of her face. Syaoran smelled her hand, it smelled like the most expensive potpourri,

"Ahh, yes, yes, what would you order, miss," he said, covering up his inattentiveness, 'I hope my boss's not watching me,' Boss? That would probably be Takashi and Chiharu in one,

The lady smiled at him, totally unaware what was happening to Syaoran, "Yes, we would like to order Chicken Geumk (Chi-ken Gyu-melk), Italian-style Bouillabaisse (I-tal-yan stayl Bouy-la-beys), and Spanelli. She narrated with great accent, Syaoran didn't even know Chicken Geumk was pronounced that way. Afraid he might say the wrong thing to the head chef, he scribbled away the dishes and bowed down and smiled,

"Thank you miss," he said, and then he faced the date again, who didn't mind him since his eyes were pierced on the woman's bulging, bulked boobs, "mister," he continued, and calmly left the table, and headed to the kitchen,

'When did they start hiring hot waiters anyways?' the lady thought, already annoyed with her date. He didn't even bother say a word when choosing what he wanted for food,

------------------

"New customers," Syaoran boomed out as he got in the kitchen, and instant clatter filled the large room. He went to Yamazaki who was sautéing beef skillfully, Syaoran looked at him weirdly, 'How could he cook with squinted eyes', "Hey, dude, what's this Chicken Geumk, Italian Bouillabaisse, Spanelli?" he boomingly read out the dishes scripted on the scratch paper, stressing out geumk as geumelk,

"Impressive, how did you know the correct pronunciation of Chicken Geumk?" Takashi said amazed, "Did you know I spent two years saying the wrong pronunciation until Chiharu said Chicken geumk?" he said. Syaoran laughed, and he enjoyed it. Takashi Yamazaki never did seem to change his way on how he makes people get pissed or crazy by his humor. He was one of his best dudes as he would say, and he didn't seem to get frantic just because he returned to Tomoeda suddenly, "Anyways, Syaoran, it's the chicken with sliced tomatoes at its side, the bouillabaisse is a black pudding set with lavender on the top and the Spanelli is a multicolored cake, remember, always choose the greatest look of every dish," Takashi reminded and then he went back to cooking again. Syaoran nodded, and ran off to the other side, get a tray, throw the dishes at them and went back to the couple again, but then, it wasn't a couple anymore, it was only the guy and only him, the napkin on his face, it seemed like it was thrown on him. And boy how Syaoran mentally laughed…

-----------------

Syaoran went in back to the kitchen, chuckling as he did. There was none who really didn't come inside the homey café and it was a great opportunity to take a rest now. It was already afternoon, and usually a lot of the staff, including the two managers hang around the kitchen and talk. Syaoran stood from the side of the door, and thought that this a great job, and aside it would only be considered as a lowly job, at least he had work, he was surrounded by good, and some would be in fact close to him, and that it was fun.

He didn't notice Takashi was already creeping on him, and evilly planned to surprise him, and have a little, guy-thing chat, "Yo buddy," he leaped in front of Syaoran, that actually shocked Syaoran… yes, SHOCK Syaoran… as Takashi was his best dude, he knew how to shock Syaoran, or tell a crushing girl how to make him blush and make him red as a lamp, or aggress him as a wild sex machine,

"What the hell did you do that for!" Syaoran bewildered, swaying her hands with rage. After a few seconds he laughed, and Takashi joined him. He then untied his hair, "Why do we have to tie our hair when mine's already short?" he said, and it was really unnecessary he had to tie up his hair, because tying up his hair meaning a silly hairdo,

Takashi laughed, "I know, Chiharu says it's a part of the dress code of your waiterhood," he said, and then casually, he let his buddy walk to some corner they could talk, casually so that he wouldn't notice,

"I see," Syaoran just said,

"So, what's with you and Sakura," he said suddenly, and then he successfully made again Syaoran jump in shock,

"Why do you ask me that now suddenly?" he said surprised, much more like a shout, but then nobody noticed since they were in a blind corner,

"Oh nothing, I'm always like this, right? Don't tell me you have forgotten what I'm like," he said with a laugh, and then he said again, "I'm just curious. You know how curiosity affects people with squinted eyes who love to lie. C'mon, just little details dude, we're best buddies, right?" he said, imitating that abandoned puppy accent he had mastered for three years…

The puppy dog accent was irresistible to Syaoran, and he had to sigh and tell him, "Don't tell anyone, but I really don't know about her, I still love that woman, but if I was straightforward back then, now I'm shy,"

"Why?" Takashi asked

"Takashi, I had a suicide attempt, and I think Sakura was disappointed she saw me doing an unforgivable sin from heaven. Plus, I'm poor, I displayed on how much bad luck I carry on my back."

"Bad luck?"

"Yes, bad luck, everyone related to me back at Hong Kong were killed, massacred, stabbed, slashed," he whispered, much more of serious, "I don't want anything to happen to Sakura, she has a big name, and she would really be a conspicuous person to hunt," Takashi just kept silent, but then Syaoran signaled him to talk, "But then, after all that, after I met with Sakura here, she immediately helped me, she gave me a house, a luxuriant house, she gave me a job, she always make me at ease, and she always tried to carry my burdens as much as she can… well, at the past two days that is,"

"Oh…"

"I haven't seen her for the past six years… I thought my mother was more correct than Sakura's love. Mother wanted me to carry on the Li Company, but look what happened to my fate. Mother thought Sakura would bring my downfall, she didn't want to let me stay with Sakura, and I can't just disobey her, Sakura meanwhile accepted my leave, and so I did…After a while my family was assassinated, and I was sent to poverty, but look at Sakura now, rich, successful, the only thing that she needed now was love. Mother was wrong about Sakura, she would be the key to my success and maybe her key also to her greater success." He said again,

Takashi thought the air was getting heavier, and now he thought and realize it really wasn't a good idea talking about his relationships, "So when you were still in love with each other," he paused, "have you got laid with her," he said mischievously, but he tried not to scream a laugh, when he would usually do when he talks about sex with other guys… Yes, you just might think now Takashi as naïve, but excuse me, he's really not,

Syaoran blushed again, and he nodded shyly

"Hehe, thought so!" he exclaimed again, now few heads faced the two, but they didn't mind and try to act as thickheaded jerks. He coughed, "Seriously?" he said again, patting his back

"Yeah," Syaoran said, he still could remember clearly what happened, it was past six years, but he could still vividly imagine what happened, it was totally a totally great, damned experience he shouldn't ever forget, "And it's strange Takashi, I still remember that night clearly as if it was already carved on my mind," he said, now much more bold and confident,

Takashi laughed with all his heart out, but Syaoran rather looked, trying to remember that erotic remembrance…

_**-Flashback-**_

Syaoran POV 

_Beep… beep…_

_I honked my funky mustang I received from Mei Ling twice, and I was waiting for Sakura outside the University campus… Why does she have a knack to be always late? Sakura invited me to her place for dinner and an overnight, and hell, I was excited, for the first time, she invited me personally to her home… Isn't that a thing to get excited or to be translated horny, about? Anyways, to bunch it all up, I'm looking forward for the next hour of this fateful night, the only thing I'm questioning about now is that why is she taking so long inside there?_

_Beep… beeeeeeeep… _

_I honked again, but I hope it didn't annoy her, I watched the moon glow it's strange shine, and it was so strange, there were stars twinkling brightly, when there was smoke and pollution nowadays at Tomoeda… I suddenly grinned, and observed the stars, and observed them, it looked like a lopsided heart, maybe they are there for me and my girlfriend, is it just me, or is this night talking that this evening's going to be the best… Only thing, I wonder now what would mother say about my relationship with her, maybe she'll be delighted, or even better… What could possibly happen now? I met Sakura's parents last week, and her father seemed to like Sakura's taste. This life is the greatest; I'm in love with a card queen…_

"_Yo, dude," _

_I heard behind, I guess it was Takashi again and had a bet with myself, if I won I'll not get angry with Sakura, if I lost, I'll cramp up, and tickle her. I looked back, Takashi Yamazaki it is. "Hey, what's up?" I replied, and slapped his shoulder like a true dude would do,_

_Takashi smiled, too flashy perhaps, "Guess what?" he looked excited, "I'm in love," he said, displaying his 'woohoo' expression splattered on his face,_

"_Takashi, you've said that, like the 114th time since 3rd year high school," I said sarcastically, but he totally didn't get my wit,_

"_But this time it's for real," Takashi said, trying to convince me he's not lying, for the whole of my life since I have met me, seventy-five percent of what he said since were lies, so why should I should believe him he loves someone?_

" _Well, whatever, I'm going now, later," he said sighing, guess it was no use convincing me. Tough out bro!_

"_Hi, Syaoran dear," The voice of Sakura voiced out from the gate, I listened to her yell out my name, adding dear after my name was pretty annoying, but at least she was calling me by first name, like a true girlfriend would, what am I going to do if I had no girlfriend? I looked at her, and smiled one of the best smiles I had mastered; she was typically with her best friend, Tomoyo, "See you Tomoyo, and yeah, Syaoran's staying at my place," I heard them giggle madly, I always find amusing what would 'girl-talk' be. She ran after me, and skillfully jumped at my mustang without any trouble. Skillfully since she had jumped there for a dozen of times,_

"_How many times do I have to remind you not add 'dear' after my name," I said with a sigh, girls like Sakura never learn, "anyways, where again?" Sakura giggled, and pinched my cheek, "hey, that hurts," She giggled again, much more boisterous. Sometimes I just don't know how to understand Sakura but I think it's all right, since that's why I like her, twisted isn't it… I'm in love with her weirdness, _

"_At my place,"_

_At my place, how I love that phrase… I just can't wait, _

"_Hey," Sakura said again_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did you know Takashi said 'I love you' and gave a French kiss to Chiharu?" Sakura said, like some amazing trivia _

"_Really?" I said, now I'm convinced, maybe I should believe Takashi now more often?_

"_Yeah, Chiharu personally said the news to me, she said she was in love, but then you know she had said that 114th times since high school I couldn't believe her, but then I thought probably I should," she said with a laugh,_

"_Their a great match don't you think?" I said, but then Sakura faced me, and gave me that affectionate wink,_

"_But ours is greater," she whispered, though I heard it clearly, I laughed, she couldn't get any more sweeter than that, I could've have thrown my arms, and give her a heavenly kiss, and I did… joke… if I did that, maybe I wouldn't have been thinking now,_

_---------------- _

"_Hey, sweetie, we're here," I gently said, number one rule to happily wake up a girlfriend when she's asleep on your shoulder, massage her ear, so I massaged it, and a fact you all must know is that I'm a good massager, _

"_Huh," she opened her eyes, and shit, you don't know how sexy she looks when she opens them like heaven… oh…"Oh, we're already here," _

"_Yeah, at your home," I said. Her house wasn't really that big, but anyways, I don't like big houses, and it would really be peculiar if you find her living in a mansion only with herself living in it. Observing it, it looked cozy than the original house she had lived on her grade school years, I wonder if her brother's leaving there,_

"_Well, come on, let's go," Sakura said, already shuffling a dozen of keys while she skillfully come out of the car again. Looking inside her house was just like looking into a pink abyss with white splattered above and under. She laughed again, as I had my face got into that warded look, "I know it's all pink, but I love pink," she said cheerfully, _

"_Oh yeah, where's Kero?" I curiously asked, since normally, as far as I could remember Kero would suddenly appear whenever Sakura comes in somewhere,_

"_Don't mind him tonight, he won't appear, Tomoyo took care of him," Sakura said, "My god, the only thing that could convince him he'll be safe at Tomoyo's place was to tempt him with Tomtom's cookies," I laughed, and then sat on the couch nearest to me. It was comfy, and I imagined the couch I'm seating was expensive, "Oh right, could you wait, I still have to cook dinner," she said, running to her kitchen, "just help yourself, and you know, travel within the walls of my house, I'll just call you later when I'm finished," I can't help gazing at the uniform perfectly for her body, she was just so mesmerizing. _

"_This is just crazy," he said, now realizing fully how Sakura is addicted to pink, eyeballing the living room, I noticed then the frame with picture of Sakura and I in the costumes of Romeo and Juliet Tomoyo made for us Valentines last year, and I grinned at my penned hand-writing on the lower-right corner of the glassed frame, "Just because it's Wednesday," it read, with a heart at the tail of 'y'. I finally stood, and grinned at the other pictures on the wall I really wasn't facing before. Pictures of Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Takashi, Yukito, Touya, Mister Fujitaka, and yours truly, with Sakura, in grins, and smiles, and all the foolish faces you could think of. I grabbed the cased gift I had for Sakura, no, it's not a proposal ring, but another gift I'm sure she'd like. I grinned, and I observed again my surroundings, then I heard the kitchen getting a lot of noise, and a divine aroma suddenly filled the whole house, I just want to go there and surprise her, how evil can I be… So I did walk, just following the sound, the smell, and Sakura's singing? Wait, she's singing! So I slither towards her like a silent snake… Quiet, predating for the right time, clean, and merciless… I looked at her back, and boy, she had 'd ass. I took the heart-shaped box, opened it, and put it without noise on the wooden table near the door… it was a thread-like silver necklace, a heavy silver pendant with rose quartz at the center. I went toward her, slowly, and calmly, my feet almost sliding by the floor without problem, and with one breath, I shot his hands, and the next thing Sakura and I knew was that my arms were above Sakura's shoulders, the necklace already set on her chest, and Sakura not unaware that I crept up to her. I fastened the accessory finally with one click, and let go of it. I had the chance to look at what she was cooking, paella? _

"_What's this?" Sakura asked, but then, it was obviously a necklace, does she have to ask what did I put on around her neck?_

"_It's a necklace, dummy," I said, inching my face on hers, and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek, _

_She looked at her chest, and was surprised to see it was really a necklace, and probably her face expressed she liked it, "Why?"_

_I laughed, and grinned, trying to make every inch of my smile to be sweet and affectionate, "You don't need a reason to make things, you know," I said, hoping there was enough of Li Syaoran power to charm her. Sakura looked at me, and then she smiled at me, the same smile I stared at hypnotized the time I said my first I love you to her. I then remembered Tomoyo's suggestion, 'Syaoran, I'll give you a tip, quickly change subject after you somehow charms Sakura, and gives you an extraordinary smile, you'll have an extra point for that,' I remembered she said that, while giggling, and surely, I trust her, after all, she was Sakura's best friend, I mean, since kindergarten until now they're still not parting right? "So what's cooking?" I said innocently, and she gave that approving look in her face translating, 'Oh my god, how did he know I get turned on by that kind of move!' I chuckled, and winked at her… Since that second, I promised myself I would let myself get naked before Tomoyo's video camera if she would suggest that, _

"_Oh, Easy Paella, Syaoran," Still gazing at the necklace, her face telling me how proud she was with me, "It's wonderful smelling right," she said, stirring and making batter with the dish, adding some red things, saffron I think, it was, after all, one of the most distinct spices on earth, or at least at the Spanish cuisine,_

"_Yeah, I guess so, hang on, I'll prepare the table," I said, patting her shoulder, and getting unto the cupboards I guess placed were the plates and all that. I was correct, but then, I sighed again, even her plates were colored pink, even her utensils were pink, not fully pink, it was marble pink… Why do I even bother think of this eccentric addiction… She was indeed a Card captor. So I did throw them accurately to the dinner table for two, sliding down the plates, and you know, adding coolness to the atmosphere, had some red wine I found on the other cupboard, and placed it on the middle, along with the cherry blossom-like bonsai with pink candles already placed on the table. _

_Everything was all set; all I need now was Sakura, her cooking, and more stupendous happenings coming our way, _

_------------------- _

_I sat there, waiting, and even though I thought it was a bit late how Sakura cooked, it was all right, since she was singing with all her heart out, like hell that would be a good sign,_

"_Dinner's ready," she suddenly stopped singing, and came along nearer to the candle-scented room her scent, along with the smoothly pungent smell of the dish, what was it again? Paella?_

_I looked at the dish, and I must admit it looked, and smelled good, not unless the dish was too good for my nose, well in fact, everything Sakura cooks were always too good for me, "Smells good," I commented, turning up the plates, and flaming the wicks of the candles there, it wasn't necessary, but then again, romantic issues must be applied for they are a matter,_

"_Not only smells, but tastes too," Sakura added. Obviously! _

_She put the pot on the table, and we were ready to eat, "It took you a while to cook this," I said, thinking of ways how to keep the happy conversation alive, _

"_Yeah, but it's really nothing to me," Sakura giggled, and had another spoon again,_

_I had to eat too, and discovered it really was good, not thinking about it, I said, "But I do see your effort, you should be a chef when your finished university," I said casually,_

_Sakura shook her head from negation, "No, I have big, ambitious dreams for myself," she said, proudly,_

"_Mind if you tell them to me?" I asked interested, _

_Sakura laughed, "Don't get me as childish, but I want to run my own kingdom with you as my husband," she giggled again, and put on that smile. She reached for the wine and had some on her goblet. I laughed after a while. So she wants me to get married with her? Wow. And this is not sarcastic. "Want some?" she offered. I nodded. She had then wine poured on my goblet. _

"_Husband huh?" I said, and she laughed again, I joined too, you don't know how infectious her laughter would be, _

_After a while, unfortunately there was silence, I always find it strange, even with hot conversation on the dinner table always going through, there would always be a time the quiet would rule over the table… but then she smiled again, "Cheers," she finally said, and raised her goblet, as I did too,_

"_To matrimony!" we said n unison, and then our sounding laughter giggled the dinner room…_

_------------------ _

"_Hey, Syaoran, I'm going to take a bath now," she said to me, okay, so she had to take a bath, even men have to take a bath you know, _

"_Yeah, sure," I replied. I watched her run to the bathroom, where was the bathroom? I already was in her bedroom, yeah, you heard it right, in her bedroom, and now it was no surprise it was pink, and I lied there. Hey, it wasn't rude since I'm going to sleep here anyways, but I have to tell her bed was one of the softest beds I have slept, even Mei Ling's bed was no match for my girlfriend's. I still hear the shower water pouring, and I guess the bathroom was actually beside her room, as typical and always as it was._

_I paced in her room, and I saw another picture of me with her. It was a picture we were in a restaurant in our uniforms, I still remember Sakura kept saying it wasn't a date when obviously it was, and the next day we were known by the whole campus as an official couple; we really weren't this close yet at that time, but I guess now as time did went by, we finally said the whole truth to each other, and now we're so thick faced we even keep saying about our relationship even around us… I still lay comfortably on her bed, this would be my home for this night. There's no doubt about it. Hahaha._

_Suddenly, I heard the door click, and I jerked forward to sit upright. Yes, it was the bathroom, and I just soon realized the door beside the bed, especially the side I was sitting at, was actually the side nearest to the door to the bathroom, (A/N – Was my grammar correct? Hehe, pardon me if it's wrong! Anyways, I hope it's fun reading this POV, I've generated this kind of thing from my personality, and so it's like me talking to you! Hehe, it's easy, it's fun, and I think it's a really good way to put effect, **The LEMON is really amateur-made, so I warn you, and I'm so sorry if I put out my innocence out. Until the end of the flashback, I'll be a devilish sex maniac… I'm so sorry**,) A beautiful, toweled Sakura came out of the bathroom, and fuck, she was so sexy… _

"_Whoa," I exclaimed, totally backed out from the bed, I almost had myself stumble to the floor. I blushed, "what're you doing only in a towel?" and hen she didn't mind me, only thing she did was to release the cloth around her body, and now, I'm really not joking. I can't see the whole of my face, but I'm determined I was blushing as red as ketchup would be, _

_What she only did was face me, she had a lover's smirk pasted on her mouth area, and I was sure this was Sakura's wild side… Shame on me, I don't even know she really had one. "Oh puhleesh, don't act you're not into this, Syaoran," she said, raising an eyebrow, but what was really amazing was that she didn't even cared she was standing naked in front of me. I eyed her boobs down to her womanhood. Womanhood! Why can't I just say sex lips or hole or whatever! _

_I blushed more, but she was right. What people really don't know about me is that, even though I'm more than confident, a woman showing off her exposed body in front of me always shock me terribly at first… So sssh! (A/N – In real life may I correct that. 'A woman showing off her exposed body in front of me WILL shock me terribly at first')_

_After a while, I stopped blushing, and finally had that normal, subdued attitude of mine when it comes to sex, and stared at those breasts engraved in her chest, tattooed were words 'Massage me…' on it. And I stood, but more importantly, my dick was getting alive again and it's marking on my trousers, Sakura eyed on my bottom, and I guess she's found out I'm really getting turned-on now… she did a great job. After a minute, I was in touch of her, she in touch of me… needless to say, we were standing beside the bed, Sakura leaning on the wall for support. I then held her breasts, and shit, they were so soft like jelly, fleshy jelly… My hands full of them, I felt her nipples were getting harder, not to mention my dick…_

"_Syaoran, ahhhhhh…" she moaned, not able to control her tongue, and as a reflex, I launched for her mouth… and instantly, our tongues got entwined in our deepening kiss, I was pushing her on the wall, so busy, kissing her, feeling her skin, and I felt her hands began to travel on my own body, and letting her do her own leisure of it… She had my polo off, and so it showed my chest, in sweat, and she was delighted, she continued to ruble her hands until to the button of my pants, obviously she wanted to take off it. My dick was stiff, wanting to get out of my boxers, she teased me, just placing her hand on my crotch, doing nothing, just feeling the throbs of my manhood, and how cruel could that be? I wasn't on earth then, I felt like I was in heaven, in paradise, she had successfully took off the meddling cloth below me, and I kissed harder, and she replied with equal power, and she hugged me, careless of my penis sticking onto her, careless of what she really felt now, probably for her she was in oblivion only because her loved one was hugging her, showing his big dick to her, exposing every single about him to her that night… We danced to the bed, however entwined with a motif, a trying promise for eternal hold, and we never let go, we managed to let ourselves lay on the surface without problem…_

_My mouth came down her, to her neck, swiveling my tongue on her silky skin, and then my mouth landed on her breasts, licking on her right boob, making her squirm and moan loudly, her moans like music to my ears, an ecstatic melody that kept me making her do more, making me do more… I looked at her, and she looked at me. Was that just consequence? She smirked, and I looked at her weirdly, still in touch with her bosoms. Was looking into each other while having sex is disrespectfully? Whatever, at least we know what we are doing… Suddenly flinched, she just grabbed my dick, and she caressed it, her hands were just so skillful, I doubt this was her first time, and I confess to myself this isn't the first time I got laid… but with Sakura, it felt differently, much more love, more joy, more passion, our love wasn't just achieved easily, it was hard-worked, I had her love because I worked it like a farmer's son… She stroked me, and it was me now who was moaning, and I resumed working on her left boob, and she squirmed again. I pulled myself upward, and I saw her satisfied smile on her face, but I still wasn't satisfied, I poured down my body unto hers, accurately thrusting my manhood onto hers, "Oh my god… Syaoran…" she said, and filled the room, my ears… I continued, backwards, forward, backward, forward, following the rhythm of her voice, more than that, the rhythm of our love, and so, time just stopped strangely, only Sakura and I were only moving in some kind of world without time and existence, until then, after I lost power to thrust her, and she lost her power to moan ad scream, both of us lay naked, untroubled on how messy the bed was, all e heard were the crickets singing their song, I was filled with joy, and new love… I looked at her, and she touched my cheek…_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Narrator's POV

"So how was it?" Takashi casually asked, leaning on the wall, and looking at Syaoran with a boyish grin,

Syaoran blushed, "I won't say it," she stated, and shaking his head to stop himself remembering that time, it just made him lovesick, and lust on Sakura,

"Oh c'mon, you're a hot guy, you should—" Takashi said, his voice too convincing it made his voice fishy and lie-prone

"Yo, Li let's go, break time's over!" One of the waiters said, and Syaoran sighed and chuckled,

"Tough luck Takashi," He said, glad he had an excuse, "later,"

"Hey, wait!" Takashi said indignant, trying to grab Syaoran's clothing, but it was too late, he groaned,

Chiharu then giggled behind him, "C'mon, don't spoil it just now Takashi, we can remind him later. Does Tomoyo and the others perfectly know about the occasion?" she asked excitedly,

Takashi looked bhind him "Yes, sweetie, meanwhile I'm still convincing Li he loves Sakura, and he must admit that, sometimes you really have to give in to love you know," Takashi said,

"Don't sweet talk me, but then, how should you know?" Chiharu said, denying it,

"Li's one of my best dudes Chi-chan, of course I know how he acts when he likes someone," Takashi said,

Chiharu patted his back, "Yeah sure, but don't forget, you have to remind him the special day,"

"Yeah, yeah," Takashi said, seating on an easy chair, and winking on his beautiful, concerned wife… Well, anyways, an important occasion was about to start soon, but what could that be? Takashi or anyone wouldn't tell you, that's for sure,

----------------

A/N – Hehe, pretty long chapter huh? Well, I hope you've enjoyed that fluff/lemon flashback, and even though it was only a flashback, as you could see, it really was a good memory, stating it was a 'trying promise for eternal hold'. Well, I guess that's a vacation for ya, it's great isn't it. Though I still refer that lemon as an amateur-made, I think I had fun writing that. My hormones totally ruled over me this night I wrote the chapter. Don't worry about chapter 13, it's coming out sooner than you think, but I guess you wouldn't like it much, since it's the dinner of Lyn x Eriol x Sakura. Esodane signing out. But then, don't worry, I promise I won't let Eriol get in love with our idol Sakura!


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Sword and The Pen**_

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

Esodane

Okay, okay, brace yourselves since we're going to hostile grounds! The dinner Sakura was supposed to attend to at Eriol's house is about to begin. But don't worry, Sakura is out of harm's way, because Lyn is always beside Eriol. Haha, this is going to be fun, and yeah, Syaoran's not going to show up on this chapter… too bad. **This would be quick, well, anyways, it's like a battle, so this is just gonna be short I tell you. Just imagine a sniper shooting a target for just five to ten minutes.**

**-Hostile Grounds-**

"Kero could you help me with this one?" Asked a Sakura in undergarments only. She was on her wardrobe, holding a black nightdress with a conservative slit at the side on her left hand, and a plain white nightdress with a sash. The yellow creature looked at her, and sighed at the funny looking Sakura with an impatient face,

"Sakura, please, you're acting silly," he said swirling around her, "you're going on a date with Eriol aren't you," he guessed, but then Sakura punched him,

"Stuffed bastard! Of course not!" she snapped with a loud voice, "it's a dinner," she said with a more calm and controlled voice, "it wouldn't be a date since it's a dinner with her girlfriend anyways," Kero smirked, "Please, we broke up, okay! The steam is all gone, and besides he already has a fiancé," she excused, but it was really true, she really didn't love Eriol now, "Anyways, what suits me better the white one or the black one? Hurry!" she said again, her cheeks already puffing, "C'mon Kero, I can't decide on this you know. I need some guardian help," Sakura said, flinging the clothes in front of the flying doll-like creature,

"Okay, okay, the black one, Sakura, just end the flinging idea," Kero decided, his face looking serious but he's actually not,

Sakura studied the two dresses seriously, her eyes totally glued and them, "Okay, I choose the white,"

"I knew you'd say that." Kero sighed again. What was the use of letting another person or a creature decide with their own opinion?

-------------------

"Wow," Sakura said amused by the large size of Eriol's house. "It's really big for two people," she said again, eyeing the majestic porch with waterfalls and lilies floating on the mini-pond. The whole house was perfectly lighted. Hell. Every single thing even outside was perfectly seen. It seemed day at night there. She clicked the doorbell just beside the door, Criiiiiing… Sakura sweat dropped, it sounded like a fire alarm, not a doorbell. Amazingly, not even five seconds passed Eriol already opened the door, and sure he was good-looking in a white suit, and a blast of good-smelling things just came into Sakura's senses as she got inside their house. 

"Sakura, you look gorgeous tonight," Eriol said politely with a smile as he observed Sakura in a white nightdress, looking so elegant with her mocha hair tied up in a knot, real, sounding mini-bells hanging around with it…

Sakura smiled nervously, "Ahhhh," Eriol, I think you don't have to say that," she said as she saw a womanly shadow glaring at her with a piercing stare,

Eriol looked back, and Lyn was hanging around secretly at his back, but he didn't mind, "Oh, Lyn!" he said with a larger smile, "Jacquelyn this is Sakura, Sakura, this is Jacquelyn," he said, as he was already in between the two women he was just facing them,

"Ahhhh, Jacquelyn, your fiancé right?" Sakura said, stressing on the word fiancé, and she saw Lyn pursing her lips, "I've heard a lot about you from Eriol here," Sakura said again, laughing, but it was so obvious she forced it. Sakura looked at the blonde Jacquelyn. Lyn sure was beautiful, with that sparkly black blouse, and that satin black slacks, even a storm couldn't stand her way. Sakura lend her hand for a handshake, but she didn't seem to correspond, and she ignored Sakura's conspicuous hand, after five seconds, she took it back, but tried to smile still…

Lyn remained silent, and all of them guessed it was Eriol's turn to speak, the two women were already looking at him "Well then, I guess it's time we get in the house," he laughed again, but no one followed him so it died immediately,

Meanwhile, Sakura was astounded by the interior, and what was more astounding was that he, the private secretary, had a bigger house than his boss, a president of a million-producing company. "Whoa, how do you guys get the money spent on a house like this?" she said surprised, and Lyn laughed too proudly, which was annoying, since it had that egoistic sense of pride,

"We're just rich," Lyn said carelessly,

Sakura raised an eyebrow, 'What does that mean?'

"Well, it's actually because I just work and work, and save and save, and you know, Lyn also works too," Eriol said, trying to explain Lyn's rather rude answer,

"…which is why we're rich," Lyn said again rudely, touching her hair to straighten it's curls, and Eriol sighed,

"So anyway, Lyn, what's your work?" Sakura said, indicating Eriol to let go of the rich subject,

She faced her, "A model," she said simply, her voice however was looking down at Sakura, but the humble president didn't even do a thing.

They still walked, and Sakura was trying to figure out why the dinner table was so far away, well, no wonder their house was so big for two people or three people if you would include Sakura in the population.

-------------------

So it was served…

"Wow, that's really good chicken you've got there!" Sakura said, as there were also some cherry blossom petals beside it,

"Yeah, I know you like them," Eriol said, smiling, while slicing it uniquely, uniquely, as how different the slices were… "I've cooked this with edible flowers inside, it's really pretty," he said again.

"You've cooked this?" Sakura said, as she took a slice, and ate it deliciously, severing on her fork unnecessarily,

"Yeah, since Lyn doesn't know how too," Eriol said again, and Lyn stared at him with death's eyes, "or maybe," he paused, "she really doesn't want to," he sighed again,

"Yeah, as some great cooks would say, mood is important whenever you cook," Sakura said, but actually she was just making that up, though the two believed her.

There was another silence, by that time, everyone was eating, and utensils were heard,

"So you're his new boss, right?" Lyn said, and she looked at Sakura like an interviewer from a showbiz scandal show

"Yes, yes, and I must admit he's a really good assistant," Sakura said again nervously, staring back at her, still eating, "I even have to say he's reliable anytime, I have to say last night I had this very, very, important errand, and he willingly offered himself to do my work," she said again, "Your fiancé is a good worker you know, it's no doubt how rih you two are now," Sakura smiled,

"Yeah, that's right," Eriol butted, and he laughed again, "But then, the cold hard fact was neither of us didn't even expect to be working together," Eriol said again, much more welcome,

"It was the former president of Cloe whom started the idea," Sakura said and giggled, "it was really funny since we suddenly met at the party, I mean we were broke up and separated from each other, and you know suddenly we met up again," There was a pause, as soon as she realized it became quieter, a different silence occupied the room, she just said the thing she shouldn't have said, 'Oh my god, did I just said that… please, I didn't say that…'

"What did you say?" Lyn said, she didn't even left space for Sakura to answer that. "Could Eriol and I be excused?" she said again, not like being a question,

"Okay, sure," Sakura said clumsily and nervous, and Eriol looked at me, I remember those eyes, when scared, Eriol's eyes were like eyes of a road kill. Lyn stood up; her eyes became stone cold as hard ice, her chin up, with a judgmental look. After a while, the couple finally was on the other room, she bumped her head with her plate, "I. AM. SO. STUPID." Sakura mumbled, and she groaned. Now Eriol's going to taste hell, and it was all Sakura's fault,

-----------------

"What was that about?" Lyn said, her voice reaching his heart instantly, it was like an amplified dagger, ready to stab Eriol's chest in any minute now,

"What the heck?" Eriol faked, but it was no use. Seeing through the better of the things unfortunately is Lyn's thing.

Lyn raised a finger right on his face, "Don't what the heck me Eriol, I know you're hiding something from me," she snapped, "and that bitchy woman in the next room is the proof," she snapped again,

Eriol looked at her. What did she say? "BITCHY WOMAN!" Eriol burst out, his face flushed out, he was sure his shout was heard on the dinner table, and he predicted Sakura would come any second now. How could she say bitchy woman! "Well, for all I care, you're the bitch here," he vociferated, raising his hands uncontrollably, "don't even say anything to Sakura if you don't even know who she is," he said, heavy, and stern,

Lyn still had no care, "Oh I know who she is, and she's your boss, a ruler of some company. SO. WHAT?" Lyn said again, had that smirk again on her face, that arrogant smirk Eriol didn't know it existed inside Jacquelyn

"No, not only that, she's my ex, and nobody's going to treat her like that," Eriol said again, his rage already gushing out, "even though the love is gone, I still care about her, and you just shame her like that?" Eriol said, his voice was like a released madman yelling for sweet revenge.

"What's happening?" Sakura finally got in the kitchen, but the angry couple wasn't noticing her,

"Oh I'm going to, and I tell you I'm going to throw her out of my house!" she said, pointing Sakura out, "I had enough of this," Lyn said,

"But you said I can do anything," Eriol said

"Yeah, not until you didn't tell me about her being an old flame, honey," Lyn said sarcastically, "The dinner's OVER. Now, get out," she walked to Sakura briskly, and slapped her, "and I don't want to see you again," she whispered on Sakura's ear, but it was audible even on Eriol's distance,

"NO!" Eriol yelled again, "You are not going to take over here Jacquelyn!" he said, and breathed, touching Sakura's swelling cheek comfortingly, Sakura was just looking at Lyn in confusion, "I'm the head here, and I own this house. You're not rich, I'm rich, I borrowed my riches because I loved you Jacquelyn," he snapped angrily, "She's my friend, I invited her to dinner, and you know what she got? A slap from my EX-fiancé," Eriol said stressing on the EX. But Lyn didn't care, her face just tried to act tough,

Sakura held Eriol's shoulder, "That's enough Eriol, if that's Lyn's—"

"Don't call me by my first name!" Lyn insisted, her eyes totally violent,

Sakura, however still kept her calm, "If that's your fiancé's wish, fine, I'll leave…" Sakura said, "Just don't fight over my visit," Sakura whispered, but Eriol blocked her way. His face stern.

"No. Sakura, stay here," he said, and she sighed. Sakura knew it was no use when Eriol decides with that expression. He faced Lyn then, and there it was again, that creeping rage slowly climbing up his face. "I just had enough of you. I can't believe what kind of woman I was in love with," he nastily said, and threw keys at Lyn, well, not directly at Lyn, but beside her, "we were supposed to get married, but look, you're doing it the wrong way," he faced Sakura, but Sakura was silent, "I'm going out," he finally sighed, and walked away. Sakura was shocked Lyn didn't even budge or tell something to Eriol, she just watched him go, holding the keys,

"Eriol, wait!" Sakura said, running towards Eriol… so Lyn was left alone.

--------------------

Sakura ran towards the closing door of the mansion. 'How could that Lyn be so cruel to Eriol?' she thought, now she despised his fiancé. Sakura didn't care if she received a hundred slaps from Lyn, but how could she forgive a woman who cannot even forgive her fiancé or loved one? "Eriol! There you are!" she said, as she spotted Eriol hanging around on one of the trees dim-lighted

"Hey, Sakura," Eriol just said weakly. Sakura ran and looked at him, as he was on the tree, and Sakura was bowing like a slave, "I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me, maybe the dinner ended smoothly…"

Eriol shook his head, "If it weren't for me, this dinner shouldn't even have existed," he whispered, and Sakura knew it was right. It was Eriol's decision. "I'm so sorry you have to experience that kind of thing," he apologized, "It's always like this Sakura, the day I met her, she was just like you, but in every day that passed, she changed slowly," he said with a sigh, "I soon realized it was only my money and my attitude she likes, she was never interested in me…" he said,

Sakura knew he didn't need motivation to still keep trying being patient to Lyn, but instead, that sad, understanding look was kept on her face. "So what're you going to do now?" she asked, sitting on the grass even in her white nightdress. Eriol looked at her, if Sakura was Lyn, she would have never dirty her clothes just for talking to him.

He thought for a second, "I don't want to live here anymore, with that kind of house, she'll just stay there, that's so typical of her. Maybe now she's rejoicing, she could kepp that stupid house only for herself,"

"Do you want to let me find a place for you?" Sakura asked, standing up again, not minding the dirt on her butt…

Eriol shook his head, and tried to smile, "No. I have multiple houses here just in case,"

"But wouldn't Lyn find out?" Sakura said, "I mean she's your EX-fiancé right?"

He shook his head again, "Oh, she wouldn't find me… I have a place here that Lyn wouldn't even check out since the place's small," Eriol paused, and forcing a smile, and said "but then, I really don't like this mansion, it's really strange we were living here with only the two of us. It was a total waste of money,"

"Yes, I guess so," Sakura agreed…

"Well then," Eriol said, falling to the ground feet-first, "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered sadly, and she waved goodbye. It was so strange, the dinner started out just right, it ended up with curses.

----------------

A/N – Yes, it's short. I just kept it that way anyway. Hehe. This chapter is more like of a one-shot, simple part of the story. **I know the chapter sucks, I'm still working on the drama, and you know when characters get breakdowns, and do crazy things that must be unexpected, dramatic, carving the emotions to the readers' brains. **

**Well, as sometimes my friends would call me in a two words. Clumsy Perfectionist. **HAHA! I confess that is me, a hypocrite, but you, **I'm really not that hypocritical, it's just that I want everything liked by all people, and thinking about those things, I get psyched up, getting breakdowns, annoy friends by calling them in the middle of the night. Typical me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Sword and The Pen**

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

Esodane

A/N – Yo! Wassup wassup! Chapter 14 may have been late, but here it is now. I know maybe you got upset with chapter 13, but hey, that's only a single plot man! Well, anyways, **I was delayed since I was looking again for goddamned inspiration. **

Flower Lover: Hardy har har. Okay. It's really great!

Kitty meow mix: Nyahahahahahha, so far, so good I see…

**-Talking to You-**

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

_A person to be codenamed PakiJaki_

_I'm still your friend, still encouraging you)_

Riiing… riing… 

It was Syaoran's new phone handed to her by Sakura. But then, he was in his suite, on the shower. He got out. "What the heck!" he said, drying himself with his towel, but still with soap on his body, "Is this how stressful having a phone?" he said again. Syaoran pressed his cell phone without checking the caller, "Li Syaoran speaking," he said coughing his way out of that rough voice,

"Hey, Syaoran," Sakura said, still that sad tone, but Syaoran didn't notice that, "so how was work?" she continued. Meanwhile, Sakura was on her house, on her computer, typing some kind of letter.

'My God! Is this the right time she had to call me, but…' "It was fun Sakura, I'm…" Syaoran paused, he then remembered that night they had lost their virginity, he blushed, but Sakura wouldn't see that because this was a line-to-line discussion, "I'm glad you had me work there." Syaoran smiled, "Takashi was a great supervisor, and Chiharu was a great boss, and most of all, everyone there's nice to me, and you know, customers there are so warm and fuzzy," he laughed,

'Of course they have to, you were sent there by me,' Sakura thought with a joking face, she giggled, getting rid of the gloom on her mind.

"What's funny?" Syaoran said, having his time talking to her than switching the phone, flushing it to the toilet, and heading back to showering again,

"Oh nuthin'. Well, I'm happy for you, don't worry, if you have any problems, you can always talk to me, alright?" she said, trying to sound like some rabbi teacher or something, "Well, anyways, I have to go now, maybe sometime I can visit there if I have free time during the day,"

"Okay, Sakura," Syaoran said again, already beet red,

The line went dead, but Syaoran was happy he could thank her in that unexpected opportunity…. Just a few hours ago, her whole point of Sakura was changed. EVERYTHING. And it was all because of the squinted-eye man who loves to lie… well, if he didn't resist his own feelings, that maybe the naked truth, and he did see the naked truth, it was all because of that memory he remembered, a dinner of love, in his college years… the first time a woman did that to him…

…………………

Tomoyo POV

I see someone, somewhere here in the infinite darkness standing right before me, deadly staring at me, swallowing the great abyss hidden in this imaginary world… He was in the shadows, yet there was a shine in him, a shine only he could have, I settled to walk, but there was no welcoming path, just nothing under me, yet, I still know where I was going, all because of that man I know he's somewhere in here… a blue-haired man standing clueless inside my blank mind, wandering without movement…

What was that? I opened my eyes, and found myself only on my bed; safe and sound, supposed to be in slumber, in sleep. What was that… it was Eriol… Something in the back of my mind just tells me I should talk about something to him. But I don't know… I mean he's Sakura's… hold on… of course… Sakura! I jerked upright on my bed, and carried myself to the light switch to turn it on. "Sakura! Sakura's the way to him!" I mumbled, and excited. It's been a long time since I've become excited about a guy whom I just met a few days back… But I cannot lie to myself. I just like him…

I ran to the phone in my bedroom, only observing my messed-up hair, under was the distinct Cameron nightdress I bought a long time ago… well whatever… I'm not supposed to think about that now… I punched my best friend's number, hoping Sakura would answer immediately…

"Hello?" A lousy-sounding voice said in the other line,

"Hey Sakura," I said enthusiastically and energetically, quickly stooped by the annoyed breath on her,

"Tomoyo, do you realize it's three o' clock in the morning?" she said, and I was amazed she already knew it was only me, the vice-president of her ruling company. I looked at the wall clock, and there it said the rudeness of myself,

"Oh my goodness… Saku-chan I'm so sorry," I said, "I didn't know it was too early to call, it's just that I have something on my mind…" I said again, trying to convince her not to think about shouting…

"On your mind?" Sakura asked curiously, coughing to lower her voice, and I was greatly delightened, "It's okay Tomoyo, just don't do that again… you know how I get pissed by someone waking me up so damned early in the morning…" she paused, and giggled, "So what's going on with you…" she said, a friendly tone on her voice, and I smiled,

"Meet me at Adrian's," I said, "you know where it is, right?"

"Yeah, I know the place but I still don't know what it looks like…" she said again. I undressed my nightdress, and grabbed the phone again,

"Wait, what are you go—" She was cut off by my, as my tongue just to talk in reflex,

"Don't worry, you'll just know it's the place when you see it. Come okay, you can take a bath Sakura," I said, and dropped the phone, and headed to the shower… the only question would only be that what will I say now to her… and what would I wear…

Giggles…

…………………

Narrator POV

Sakura looked at her tea standing in front of her drowsily. She realized it was a nincompooply idea to attend to Tomoyo's request. 'My god… What's happening to Tomoyo anyways, she hasn't done this for a while now…' The air was uncomfortable inside the café, since just now, she was the only one seating, having a teacup, just waiting for a friend to come by… She raised her hand, and a waitress instantly came by, her eyes red and bored,

"Yes, Miss Kinomoto?" she said, with the most courteous voice she could make,

'Kinomoto? How did she know my name?' Sakura thought stupidly… of course the waitress knew her name, she was the president of Cloe… "Ahhh, can I order a radish salad please?" That's it… Sakura was getting hungry now…

"Certainly, madam," The waitress bowed, and Sakura sighed again… Again? With the bowing?

After a few moments, the door opened again, the chimes peacefully rang, breaking the silence swallowing the whole place and Sakura looked to the entrance, stopping her formality with the radish salad being devoured by her… "Hey, Tomoyo," Sakura greeted lazily. Sakura looked at Tomoyo in a too-glamorous dress that glittered (Sakura even thought she had just a night out) for an early morning whereas the sun wasn't even present… and to say as a fact that Sakura was wearing the most grueling sweater and jogging pants combo, Sakura sighed, "Did you have your time spent on this dress?"

Tomoyo looked at her weirdly, "Yeah… so?"

"Don't tell me you just called me just for this dress?" Sakura asked, mortified, if Tomoyo did, well, maybe Sakura just had a trip from hell.

"No, of course not," Tomoyo said, and then Sakura sighed, "It's much more… emotional than that," she said, instantly distant from Sakura's ears. Sakura blinked at her, waiting for her discussion,

"Ahhhh, Tomoyo?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Tomoyo said, scratching her head clumsily,

Sakura smiled at her. Tomoyo would probably be always like this, "Would you like something to order?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, maybe later," Tomoyo smiled, "Now then," she breathed, the suspense taking over the table they were seating at. Sakura looked at her waiting, and Tomoyo seemed to think about words that were just right to come out of her mouth, "Sakura, what's the news about Eriol lately?"

Sakura was about to take another bite of her sandwich, "Eriol huh?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah," she looked down and blushed,

Sakura leaned forward, playing the character as a popular pretend-councilor, "What about him?"

"It's not like I'm too young and girly for this, but I… I…" she paused, and looked sternly at herself, 'C'mon, you're not a girl anymore,' "I think I like Eriol," she said, sighing, relieved she said it bravely without fear, "I know I'm naïve for being like this, but just that moment few days ago, I think there's just this glow in him that I am attracted to. A feeling I have never ever felt before," she said again, looking down,

"Well, Tomoyo," Sakura said, thinking if she should say the whole fiancé thing to her, "Maybe you should tell him yourself," There was an open mouth, and she closed it again, "I shouldn't have said this now, but Eriol has already a fiancé," Sakura said. She was again bringing up the subject, and she didn't like it…

"A fiancé?" she said outraged

"Yes, he told me not to tell, but I guess you could keep secrets," she sighed, "And the other one is that I'm his six-year ex girlfriend" Sakura confessed, but Tomoyo didn't seem to have a big breakdown. Maybe Tomoyo could've have handled that, but she imagined if she told this anyone with the exemption of her best friend, maybe her life would be even more complicated. Sakura shrugged,

"Very funny, Sakura," Tomoyo said, not believing Sakura, but she unfortunately took it seriously, as if Tomoyo was mocking her,

"It is… but eventually, we broke up… it's just that I was too naïve to say I'm dependant of love years back… as if I can't live without love…." Sakura whispered cannily, and she shrugged again, "What am I saying?" she finally admitted hopelessly, and defeated,

"What are you saying? Sakura, that was the most beautiful, angsty thing you have said! I should've have brought my camera with me…" Tomoyo whined, and Sakura groaned again. Tomoyo smiled thinly, and looked understandingly at her, "but come to think of it, the clue you and Eriol were dating in the past was already splattered in you,"

"So you knew about it even a long time ago?"

"Well, not directly," Tomoyo laughed that pulled back Sakura from her chair, drinking her tea, "But I liked Eriol ever since I fist saw that charming smile I thought was different among every guy in town…" but then, her eyes changed to a darker look, "But let me remember a while ago, you said he has this fiancé?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, but currently, they're apart…"

"Oh?"

"Yep, and it turned out, maybe they weren't really engaged…" Sakura sighed again, "I was at their mansion last night for dinner, and guess what, instead of making friends with me, they fought for me…" she sighed again, "Eriol was too good for that bitch, she couldn't even forgive her groom just because he had some boss who was actually an ex of him…" she mumbled,

"You mean they don't even get along?" Tomoyo said surprised. Sakura looked at her, with a yes, "Now that's unforgivable," she said, and gave a light smile at Sakura.

"So you're taking your chances huh?" Sakura curiously asked, interested, taking a huge bite at her sandwich…

Tomoyo nodded, but she changed her face nervously "But then… but then… you're not going out with Eriol aren't you?" she said nervously,

"Certainly NOT!" Sakura snarled, some of the sandwich bits being thrown out of her mouth by her tongue as she spoke (A/N – Ewww… how disgusting could that be! And to think it came from Sakura's average etiquette!) "Well, I was tempted to, but in the end I turned back,"

"Why?" Tomoyo leaned back, inspecting my eyes for the naked truth, "I mean he's 100-percent your-type, and he's 100 percent screwable,"

She smirked, and gave her squinted eyes I imitated from Takashi, "Doi! There's Syaoran!" she said, as if to exaggerate, "he's 120 percent my-type, and he's 200 percent screwable…" she said again, and she looked at Tomoyo, who was gazing at her pleased. So there they go again, looking at each other, just realizing how both of them were so lovesick, when in fact, they were two of the most famous women in town…

………………

Sakura opened the door to her office, though, silently, and she was surprised to see Eriol already at work, gazing blankly at the computer, his hands on the computer, almost seemed to be typing, but his eyes weren't focused, as if dazed, thinking a lot of things other than some documents he has to reproduce…

She suddenly smiled, and nudged her hand to her bag quietly, taking out a cute, little tablet of aspirin. Maybe it was about time Sakura could do something very nice to Tomoyo. "You okay? Eriol?" she asked concerned, and without hesitating, she threw the pill at him. She walked to her table, and Eriol's head followed her,

"Looks like I'm the one having the head-ache now," he chuckled, but Sakura didn't trace him, she knew it was, badly shown; a sad chuckle… was there such a thing?

"So where are you stayin' at?" Sakura said, reaching for her pen, and mindlessly signed a circular. It looked funny, an effortless president… maybe she was, or maybe she wasn't. "It looks like you're still on strike,"

Eriol bravely swallowed the tablet, and paused so. He shrugged, and gulped for air, "Well… yeah. I won't return to that house again. Let her live alone there."

"Look who's talking now," Sakura smirked, and Eriol blushed like chili,

"No. Seriously. I don't want to go there, I don't even want anymore to see that woman, or that house again…" he looked hardly at Sakura, who was waiting for an answer to her first question, "I'm living on a cottage near the seashore,"

Sakura laughed, and she smiled, that would probably comfort him, "Now that Lyn's gotta be clueless,"

"I guess so," Eriol typed a series of sentences, and Sakura watched him again, "I mean…" Eriol looked at her, so now they were looking at each other straight eye to eye, "she slapped you, now that's one thing a person wouldn't do to you… I mean you are so adorable… nobody could slap you, except for a bitch-whore-slut like Jacquelyn..."

Sakura shook her head, and frowned, "What I don't like about her is that, just for a little problem of you working for me, she didn't even gave a mind about forgiving you Eriol."

There was a silence again, and the both of them seemed to do their work finally,

Sakura then blurted the Tomoyo-favor, "Say," she paused, "So you're not in love with anybody, anymore?"

With raised eyebrows Eriol looked at her, "Why?" he blurted back suspiciously,

Sakura insolently threw a pen at him childishly, "Don't get me wrong!" she yelled, and the two laughed ironically, "I'm going to be straight and shameless, but she's my best friend, so might as well help her…" she said, "Have you ever thought of Tomoyo?" Sakura said, that caught the assistant off-guard. He didn't expect that, and so what if they kissed, but…

"Tomtom huh?" The laughter died, but Lady Love spared Eriol's quizzical grin…

…………………..

At seven o' clock in the evening, the chimes inside Confetti Cakes rang to its content… Sakura walked by to a seat just in the corner, so the least of people would notice her, except, of course the waiters, and the supervisors… She was alone their, just waiting for her prediction…

"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran's blushing voice sounded just beside her… "I'm glad you did come," he said, and offered the president a menu,

So Sakura was right, not seven seconds have passed, Syaoran was already there, she was so right Syaoran's good for this job, and maybe Chiharu and Yamazaki are totally grateful for her… "Hi Syaoran," she said smiling, unfortunately, Syaoran didn't take that lightly, as he blushed as if she imagined her voice to be so seductive,

"Erm…" Syaoran blurted embarrassed, but Sakura looked as if it was nothing special, or at least, to laugh about… "So anyways, what would you order?" with a queasy cherry on top of his voice,

"No, just tea please…" Sakura smiled again, and she swooped her hair again, Syaoran thought the gesture was to satisfy him, so he blushed again, hardly trying to avoid eye contact to her…

'Shiiiiiiit… I'm thinking stupid things again… get a hold of yourself!' he thought nervously, Syaoran, ahhhhhh…more Syao—ran He could imagine Sakura's echoing voice massage his head, and his ears popped out smoke and heat… "Ye— yes, Sakura," he walked to the counter again, ignoring the fun calls of his co-workers, or the voice of Chiharu and Yamazaki… what he only intends to do now until Sakura was outside the restaurant is to avoid getting a horny breakdown and shame himself… He walked fidgeting, though briskly, back to Sakura's table and he forcefully tried to lay a smile, but it was so thin, maybe she wouldn't notice it… "Here you go," he put down the cup on the table, and looked at her again, "So, uhmmm…" What would really be the most polite technique to signal the customer that he should go now?

"No." Quickly understanding Syaoran, she gave him the most charming smile she could make that day… "Can I talk to you?" her voice sounded as if it was said by a Blair witch. Syaoran gulped, trying not to get freaked out by a woman saying: Can I talk to you.

"Erm…" he hoarsely coughed, and made himself flush,

Sakura shook her head, "Syaoran, don't try to make things get more complicated," she said at last, "You're a guy," she laughed, and Syaoran resulted to a big, boiled, two-legged ham. "Just don't worry, but it seems we were like hiding the truth the whole time now… maybe we could just… undress some,"

'Uhuh… undress…' Syaoran sighed, and finally sat opposite of her, looking at her directly, and so he was awkwardly silent, waiting for the woman he was in love with to say something…

………………..

"Hey, Chiharu," Takashi yelled behind, as he inside the kitchen looking through a pie hole window on the wall…

"What?" the woman said, looking at him,

"Come over here!" he commanded and offered at the same time, so it sounded a little weird, but any so, she came, isn't that Sakura and Syaoran talking?" he said, as he pointed two figures that looked exactly like Sakura and Syaoran, well, they are Sakura and Syaoran…

"Yeah, obviously," Chiharu said, "Only Sakura can dare herself to go with that nutty hairstyle," she laughed,

"Blah blah blah" he said, as he faced his wife, as if to mock him, "But I can't understand her, just a few days ago she was so shy to tell him, even if she's obvious," scratching his head,

"You know what, maybe you should just leave them alone,"

"But they look so interesting, honey," he spoke undignified,

Chiharu smirked, "You know perfectly the more you try to understand Sakura, the more you get confused, Takashi. It's like she's a living, breathing puzzlepiece that won't fit to anything of any assumption. Just leave them alone, and maybe Sakura OR Syaoran would just tell us." She said as if she was an expert… "PLUS, you haven't even said the important thing to Syaoran yet! You do realize that time would be the day she would be most sensitive,"

"Hey, I'm trying to, but the born couple still looks like not a couple to me, at least now they met up again," Takashi frowned at her for her impatience,

"Though I must say they look so lovely," she said juicily

"Yeah, as lovely as you," Takashi smiled at his wife, and winked, "and I'm not lying,"

…………………

"Okay," Syaoran breathed, "am I deaf or am I just not hearing any word from you?" sighing

Sakura giggled, "I didn't expect you to say that," she slanted her hand to the table, and seemed to play with it…

"Baloney" Syaoran mumbled, and he smiled at her, "well, what now? Chiharu and Takashi would really go mad when they see me talking to you, you know,"

"So let's make it quick Syaoran," Sakura looked away, while sipping her tea again, and she rolled her eyes after a few moments, "the moment you danced with me… I thought that Syaoran I knew before just stood before me…" she began to redden, "…and I really believe you're still there, Syaoran…" 'What am I saying? I sound like a hopeless, novice actor…'

Surprisingly, Syaoran smiled, Sakura in utter shock… Normally, especially to guys who are idiots, like Syaoran, they would just mock the girl, and throw her to the lake just like that… but he smiled…

"What're you smiling for?"

"Nah, nothing…" Syaoran whispered, and he stood up again, "I still remember, you were also the one who had made the first move…" he said, his voice husky to the point it sounded it wanted to pounce at Sakura head-first… He saw her shrug, and he laid a charming smile… "Well… I have to go now, usually people add up when this place is about to close…"

"Whatever you say, Syaoran…." Sakura also stood up, but she still didn't seem to budge to walk out…

"Ahhhh?" Syaoran asked confused,

Sakura giggled, and smiled nervously, "Can I like… kiss you on the cheek, and say goodnight with you?" she innocently said, and Syaoran freed a comfortable, guy laugh…

"Sure, Sakura," he said, and she smiled, as to be rewarded greatly, and she blush to patronize herself… She shyly watched him show his right cheek, and without hesitation, her lips landed softly to pucker it…

"Goodnight… Syaoran…" And so she waves, and he winked, just to see her blush, and make the night be done for him in good fate…

…………………..

"Whoa!" Takashi exclaimed, and even without his yell, his wife instantly popped out behind him,

"What happened?" Chiharu asked excitedly, shaking his shoulders,

"Did I just saw them kiss?" he said unbelievably, and he turned his face to her, as Chiharu grew a foreteller's grin on her face,

"Well, Takashi darling…" she spat sweetly, "let's just say that's the couple we knew six years back then…" and she pulled back him, "Now, don't even think about having a guy-to-guy talk with him, just say what's in store for Sakura, okay?" Chiharu reminded,

Takashi looked at her annoyed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…" he sighed, and he came to the door just to casually greet his friend. Chiharu glared at him with scary, cold eye-to-eye contact that made him repulse, and inconspicuously nod truthfully…

……………….

Tomoyo calmly walked to the lobby, in a nice, flimsy, white sundress that matched her hair perfectly, and almost all heads attracted to her, as if she was a head-magnet… and then she saw Eriol pass by, she caught his head watch her even from the beginning she started to catwalk to the elevator… Without even thinking about it, she waved cheerfully at him, and he waved back…

"Hi Tomoyo," he said gently, and he smiled a charming smile… Tomoyo thought t was heaven-sent… "You may not notice it, but you just look ravishing," he said,

Tomoyo blushed, and she tried to ignore it. 'You may not notice it, but you just look ravishing," his voice echoed on her mind, and she even blushed more… "Good morning," she greeted back… "You just came here?"

"No, actually, I thought I could buy some snacks for me and Sakura…"

'Uhuh… Sakura knows I come a little late at Thursdays,' Tomoyo thought…

"…she said she didn't had any breakfast so I'm willing to get some, you know…" Tomoyo hear him continue, and she was already highly satisfied,

"Mind if I help you? I know Sakura's favorites ya know," Tomoyo said innocently, but inside, she was more than innocent, Sakura just (positively) fucked up her Thursday morning…

"I don't…" he smiled again… and he gave her his hand,

Tomoyo hesitated, and shyly shook her head, "Wait…"

"Tomoyo?" he replied confused, making his hand fall down to his hips,

"Sakura told me about your fiancé…" Tomoyo said, hoping Eriol wouldn't be an ass that moment, she just wished so… "But please don't be angry at her, Eriol,"

To Tomoyo's shock he just laughed comfortably, and his eyes sought something unreachable, like he was trying to control the clouds only by the gaze of his dark eyes… "Typically…" he whispered, "would I get angry at times like this in the past?"

"Well, no," she said laughing too… even before they realized they were already walking on the streets, unwary… let's just hope they won't become road-kill…

……………….

"Tell me?" Eriol said mysteriously, as he picked up some chocolate bars on the rack,

Tomoyo looked at him, "Tell me what?"

"Do you like me?" he asked casually, as if not even thinking about what would Tomoyo's reaction would be… "Hmmm?"

As if told, Tomoyo was surprised, "But if I said yes, and if you said yes, then that would mean you're going to cheat on your fiancé, right?"

Eriol groaned, and she watched how his eyes became darker that the usual dark shade… "Cheat on my fiancé? She may not even be my fiancé from the start… all she thinks about was MY house, MY resources and MY money… nothing else," he spat,

Tomoyo looked down, "Sorry, I didn't meant it that way," she apologized,

But Eriol shook his head, and smiled again, "No, my apology…" and he suddenly made a chuckle, "God, I think we made enough shopping now…" he said clumsily, sweat dropping,

Tomoyo looked down the basket, and it was mounted with a ridiculous number of chocolate bars… "Yeah," she giggled, and the two trotted finally to the cashier's counter… And so they had another set of little, cute things to talk about…

……………….

"Touya?" Sakura screamed, almost like the tall, man in his middle-30's was an assassin, "What on earth are you doing here?" she continued, her breaths still high and heavy to hear. Sakura glaring at her brother suspiciously, "Aren't you supposed to be at the university or something?"

Touya sighed, "You don't need to know the details,"

Touya POV (A/N – Just for fun, haha, I just want to have this written, because I just had a good, funny dream about this scene)

Ring… ring…

"Oh my goodness, that must be his wife or something," A woman student whispered to her seatmate,

"Yeah, I heard she was really pretty and she's a model…" the seatmate whispered back,

"Hello?" I said "Dad?" I said again in puzzlement

"…oh I wish I was his wife… that way I could do many things with cute, sexy Touya…" Another girl student dreamily said,

I blushed, hearing the students talk like that in my back, "Yes dad, uhmm, I'm doing a lecture, I'll call back…" I hushed to a whisper

"Oh keep dreaming," A gay student butted in like an asshole

"Fuck up sister," the girl student snarled back at him, and there he go again giggling…

I panicked, and luckily, I saw Yukito and I instantly rush into the door…

"Goodness… what is he doing now?" Another girl asked herself,

"Proba…" I didn't hear it since I was already outside,

"Hey dude,"

"Huh?"

"I really need to go outside, can you handle this class for a while?"

"But your breaking a teacher's etiquette!" Yukito said again,

"No effect, it's really important for Sakura to know," I said again rushing, "Avoir!" I screamed, and jumped outside from the window…

Narrator's POV

"What were you thinking bro?" Sakura said curiously,

"Mind your own business," Touya smirked "monster," he added, and there he did go again laughing like a stupid elder brother,

"Okay, okay, enough of that!" Sakura yelled pissed, "Now what's the catch?" Sakura sat on her own chair, and she pointed a chair near her for her brother to seat,

"I just had a talk with dad," Touya finally said, using his hands unnecessarily just to give some sign language,

"With daddy?" Sakura said surprised, she realized she still called her father, Fujitaka, daddy,

"Yeah, and guess what?" Touya said again, his face excited and thrilling, Sakura could've have smacked him with the power card just to make him say the important thing AT THAT MOMENT…

"What?"

"Our father's in love again…"

Our father's in love again… "Did I hear that correctly?" Sakura gazed, and Touya nodded… "Say WHAAAT!" Sakura screamed again… and it was ear deafening…

The door opened again in a click, and came a rushing Eriol with the company of a nervous Tomoyo, "What's that noise?" he yelled, thinking there must be some thief or criminal trying to hurt Sakura… but as he looked clearly, he saw Touya "Uhmm? Did I miss something?"

Touya groaned…

………………….

Finally, the silence was again recuperated inside the president and secretary's office, as Touya also left with a sweet and sour note… Tomoyo and Eriol were seating on the pink lounge chairs, while Sakura slumped on the chair, in utter confusion,

"So you mean…" Tomoyo said,

"…Touya came here…" Eriol continued,

"…to tell you…" Tomoyo continued,

"…about your father…" Eriol muttered, sorry, continued,

"…in… love?" Tomoyo ended quizzically, and Sakura just nodded like some lazy, living puppet, "But how could that be possible?" she said again, "That man never ever got into the world of love again after your mother's… well… your mother's death," she ended in a whisper, thinking it was not a good idea to say the death of Sakura's mother anyways,

"I know…" Sakura replied in a sulk, "…and it sucks, who knows who will daddy like?" she said again, having that kind of feeling you never have been there to even check on your parents' love life or something private… well, he or she is family.

"But…" Eriol suddenly said something, "what would be the real, good fact is that Mister Fujitaka isn't the type of guy who would get inside a bar, and get drunk, and make out with some other woman, right?"

Sakura turned green "Eriol, don't say that, it sounds nasty, I mean he's too old for that now…"

"Eww…" Tomoyo backed her best friend up, and the trio giggled as if this was never been a serious topic that was discussed,

"But are they going to get married?" Eriol asked curiously,

Sakura shrugged. Maybe, or maybe not… it was all her dad's decision… "I don't know, but Touya said they were engaged…" she quickly said, and she sighed, and pounded her hands on her forehead, "I don't know anymore!" she snapped, and switched the computer on…

……………….

Tomoyo passed by the door of Confetti Cakes café and patisserie, Chiharu and Takashi quickly noticing the glamorous woman walking by to them, and they waved back at her.

"Hey, long time no see!" Chiharu greeted her friend, and grinned, Tomoyo felt she knew Chiharu as a best friend now… even now, they're still attached together…

"You alone? Tomoyo?" Takashi asked, taking out a cake, and slicing it, and putting it to the refrigerator thingy beside the table,

"Yep." she replied, "Can I just order two slices of your caramel cake, it's just divine Chiharu, how do you bake it?" Tomoyo asked, dying to find out, but Chiharu smirked cruelly,

"Sorry, can't tell," and she kind of made that witch's laugh,

"Whatever," she sighed, "But I usually go here after a long day at work," Tomoyo said, "Would you like to seat with me? You're not doing anything much isn't it?" she asked again,

Chiharu smiled, "Sure, love to," and they approached to a nearby table, "So you're done yet?" she said, but now in a whisper,

"Almost nearly, I only have to do the shopping, and the perfect plan to lure Saku-chan to the happy trap, an of course the hidden cameras so this one's going to be the most wonderful she'll ever had!" Tomoyo said cheerfully and Chiharu followed where Tomoyo was leading her cheer into…

"Just don't forget to remind the staff, and Eriol… And for Syaoran, we'll just leave that for Takashi," Chiharu said and mischievously giggled…

"Okay, got it," Tomoyo nodded, and soon came Syaoran, carrying a tray with a plate of cake, with a golden fork and table knife, and of course the well-known free wine, which was, even though free, the best…

"Oh, hi Tomoyo," Syaoran greeted earnestly, smiling again. Tomoyo thought it was lucky for Sakura he came back here, though still with a hard shell surfacing him… she couldn't help but admit, Syaoran was still gorgeous-looking… his hair tied-up like that and everything,

Tomoyo giggled, and greeted back, "Hey, so I guess it's fun working here…"

Syaoran chuckled, "Yeah, the atmosphere's really great, I mean Sakura knew the best alternative for me…" he smiled…

Tomoyo looked at him, somewhat disbelieving Sakura told her she met him in blood, and his voice hoarse and selfish and foolish… Maybe it was just because of that tragedy and experience that made him tougher and stubborn… "Yeah, that's right, and Syaoran, you should know by now she had a reason why she even helped you recover…" she whispered, Chiharu looking away, covering her mouth, and Syaoran still in a smile… Tomoyo took a piece of her cake and mellowed the softness of it's smooth taste… "Really, Chiharu, how do you make this god-sent pastries?"

………………..

A/N – Full of conversations huh? Oh I hope I receive more reviews… hehehehe! What do you think if I create a collection full of lemony one-shots? I'm still thinking of ways on how to make conflict without making a story with ridiculously too-many complications.

Anyways, I wish best luck on my story, and your stories too. 3


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Sword And The Pen**_

**-Card Captor Sakura-**

Esodane

A/N – Guys, I'm so sorry, if I took long again XD. **_Haha, I had another baby born last week. If you don't know what it is. It's 'The Cherry Blossom Files'. Check it out, people! Well, if you would want to. It's a grimoire of lemons, well, at least it will be. _**Haha! Here I am, getting ambitiously getting carried away. Well, being ambitious isn't that bad, right?

Oh yeah, another conflict also has appeared in the story. Let me refresh it, **_Sakura's father is in an engagement again_**! **Yeah, this is a great chapter. It looks like a typical cutie of mine. **So I hope that just made everything more exciting, kay, it's already time to set your eyes in the screen. Chow!)

**-Dates-**

It was evening in the Kinomoto residence… Touya Kinomoto that is, and Shinoa and him were just about to have dinner.

Touya seated lazily on the chair, and as for Shinoa, she was standing before the stove, cooking something. Touya didn't know what the hell was it, but he just thought it smelled good… and suddenly, she giggled…

"What?" Touya said questioning, looking at his longhaired wife,

She faced him with a lovely face, "So you mean father's in an engagement right now?" rather inquisitive,

Touya heaved a sigh and slumped to the table depressed, "Yeah, Shin, and I just don't know what to do," he sighed again, restless, and leaned back himself from the chair, "I mean for my entire life, and so is Sakura, I haven't seen him go crazy for a woman after mother died… It's just so crazy, it's the first time I'm experiencing this feeling…"

"Looky here! Hubby-dearest suddenly becomes wooshy-woosh!" she joked sarcastically, raising her left hand and twirling it with her hair, and she giggled again,

"Stop that," Touya said, suddenly getting irritated, "it's annoying,"

Shinoa stirred the pan, "But…" Touya looked at her, "it's strange, I admit, I've quite grown fond of your family before we got married, he really isn't the type who would get married again, eh?"

Touya walked to her, "I don't know anymore." He concluded, but then he smirked, "However, you're a good daughter-in-law, you even care about this situation of ours."

She joined smirking, and they both chortled, "So you say father invited Sakura, Touya and me to his house?" and he nodded,

"Yeah, and I have a strange feeling about that… I mean, it's not just a dinner, Shinoa, it's D' dinner… and we're going to stay there…" he breathed, "And I don't know about this woman either…" he added hastily,

"Oh c'mon, father's not a player,"

"Who knows…" Touya sighed, and scratched his head, he imagined his father surrounded with women with nametags 'sluts' written on them in big, bold red letters. He shivered "You don't know this, but I'm really attached to Sakura and dad… and probably that woman must be using dad…" he made a silly-sounding assumption

"Shhhh…" Shinoa murmured, "Don't look at this like some murder Touya, after a few days we'll go there, and have a happy-family meeting," she said comfortingly, and as always, Touya got taken by it… "I'm sure father's not going to be a man who would choose a bitch like me," she laughed, and Touya looked at her peculiarly.

'Okaaaay…. So she's teasing herself…' "What is this you're cooking exactly?" Touya changed the subject, letting Shinoa take him. She grinned lavishly. Well, that was one thing he liked about his beautiful wife… she always knew how to calm or cheer him up…

Shinoa had a broad grin on her face, "It smells good, isn't it? It's my specialty, stuffed cabbage!" she said proud, and Touya kissed her.

"Well good for us…" he said sensually, and he nibbled her ear… "When again are we having a baby?" he said, smirking,

Shinoa looked at him with a taunting look, "Now," she said sexily, and laid a thin smile, and Touya surprisingly French-kissed her wife passionately, and she finally turned off the stove with ample, overpowering temptation, maybe meat-stuffed cabbages can wait.

…………………..

Syaoran sat on the kitchen table, wondering, staring up to the ceiling, not minding the bustle of cooking, and people running around like loonies loose from a distant, creepy mental hospital…

"Yo, Syaoran," Takashi's voice boomed, and soon, he was informed he was doing nothing,

"Huh?"

"You're slacking off, Chiharu's not going to like this when she sees you like this," Takashi put a wicked smile on his face, and Syaoran grinned,

"Yeah, I guess so," he stood up, and started to walk outside, and wander the restaurant, but he was caught by Takashi's grip…

"Oh by the way," he grinned,

and after three minutes…

"No way!" Syaoran said excited but still composed…

Takashi decided not to make Syaoran get carried away, "Yeah, but don't tell her okay, it's a surprise… everything's already been arranged…" he said again with a wink…

……………………

Sakura strolled the road to get to Confetti Cakes, it was late morning, just had enough time to ask Syaoran something…

Apparently, she looked like a princess walking on the sidewalks, on a pink trench coat and ecru slacks… people wondering why the rich and famous woman wouldn't just take her supposed to be pink-and-white limousine and go somewhere…

And she saw Syaoran wiping the table, and she stood outside, waving through the clear glass, smiling. Syaoran immediately caught her by the corner of his eye, and he waved back…. Welcoming her with a hand,

"Hi Sakura!" Syaoran said edged, 'Should I kiss her or smile at her or what?' Sakura walked before him, and smiled innocently, "You're supposed to be at work, what're you doing here?" he asked,

She smiled, "Don't worry, I just want to do me a favor."

"Oh, first of all where's Chiharu?" She asked,

"I don't know exactly where but she's not here." He announced, "Why?"

Sakura reached for something in the bag, and she laughed pointlessly, "As always, I borrow C.D.s from her, it's really a habit of mine, I really can afford them but I always end up asking her for them… It's already a habit, and whenever I want a record, I always realize at the end I'm always here. Can you give it to Chiharu instead?"

Syaoran joined her dense laughing, "Sure why not," And then they stopped, well, Syaoran thought it was more than a stupid C.D. and Sakura caught Syaoran's eye,

"And for the other favor,"

"What?" Syaoran asked, composed, 'Woooh, I thought she classified me as a stupid C.D. man…'

She lend him a pink piece of paper with understandable calligraphy on it… "I ask you for dinner at my place, We have to talk about… things…" she said, cheery, though internally, she was tense, "You don't know where it is so here's the address…"

Syaoran read it, and he nodded, "Kay, thanks," he beamed, and the next question just came out, "Uhhhh, the two of us? Alone?" he said and twitched…

Sakura bobbed her head, and she smiled.

On contrary, Syaoran was having one heck of a lizard on his stomach. The last time they did that they ended up erasing their titles as innocent virgins in Sakura's cute, pink room…

"Don't you think that would be like a rerun of the past?" Syaoran asked at last, honestly,

Sakura guffawed, and she grinned, "Exactly, but that would be in a positive note, right?"

Syaoran nodded, quickly noticing to _but_

Sakura waved back again, "I'll see you later, I'm looking forward to it, Syaoran… we can meet up at the door?"

"Yes, whatever you say, Sakura," he smiled, and made Sakura slightly blush. 'Oh puhleesh, I'm already an old lady… why do I have to blush like this?'

"Well, then," Sakura finally said, Syaoran nodded, and she turned back,

Syaoran broadly grinned to himself, feeling stupid since they were talking hush-hush in the middle of the restaurant, but having him getting a night as Sakura's place was greater than what he was accounted for…

He wondered if Sakura's going to let him stay at her house, well, just one month he wouldn't even think about staying there… but maybe it's time… maybe he was really going to stay there, and hear Sakura, and see her at a house, maybe sooner or later that'll happen, but the question is, where is she really living right now?

'Maybe she still lives on the old house…' he thought for a second but decided, 'nah, Sakura's rich now…' He thought she would be living in an elegant, super-size condo in a skyscraper with waterfalls, and grand coffee tables with exuberant wine, and tasty caviar beside…

Oh he couldn't be more wrong… hell, she only lives in a bungalow with four rooms, with a stuff-toy companion.

…………………….

"Hey," Eriol causally greeted, "You're back, boss Sakura," He faced her with a smirk, and returned facing his new laptop,

Sakura sighed, "Don't call me that," 'What's the use? He's been calling me that at eight o' clock in the morning'

"Where did ya go?" Eriol asked curiously, she didn't tell him where did she go to,

Sakura walked to her table, and sat, "Well, I remembered something I had to return to Chiharu," Sakura said, thinking Eriol was already satisfied, but unfortunately, he was not,

Eriol stared at him, with an I'm-waiting look… "Uhuh, you don't go somewhere just to drop something to a friend, you usually, no, you ALWAYS multi-task, boss Sakura," he smirked again…

Sakura gave up easily, "Fine," she sighed, "I gave Syaoran an invitation to my place," And she found out Eriol was staring at her, "Well, I have to, you know,"

"Ri—ght" he said slowly,

"Stop that," she snapped, "It's just super-duper friendship bonding," Sakura said, and they ended up chortling over it. Sakura speculated what's happening with his relations to Lyn and Tomoyo. He seemed light emoted, whatever you call it… right now.

"Oh yeah," Sakura added, "Any updates with the whole Lyn business?"

"Don't say her name," he said without hesitation, almost like a spontaneous reaction. And she didn't, just wondering what happened,

"Then what should I call her then?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow,

Eriol thought for a second, and he unexpectedly grinned, "You call her ' D'bitch''"

Sakura shrugged, and tried to lie a smile on her face, "You really hate her, don't you," she said nicely,

Eriol scowled, "Anyhow it's more than hate… it's… it's… it's detestation!" he said, angered, "I mean you're a woman, and she's a woman. Women, do not slap each other for a guy."

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Oh, but they do." Pity him. He doesn't know what was a teenage drama queen's high school life was like… Call it 'The World War of the Queenly Prima Donnas'

…………………..

Syaoran viewed the whole place thoroughly, it was three o' clock, and this was the hour the staff always dreads about, there was nothing much they can do…

He sighed, still holding the C.D. and the piece of paper Sakura gave him, he couldn't even drop them in his bag because he was afraid it might get lost,

"Oi." Takashi talked behind him, catching Syaoran off-guard… He faced backward, and sighed again,

"What now?" he asked sluggishly,

Yamazaki chuckled, "You must hate this hour,"

Syaoran followed his laughter, "Yeah,"

"Where's Chiharu?" Syaoran asked again, remembering the C.D.

"Hmmm? Why?"

"Sakura dropped this by," he showed the C.D. "She said she borrowed this from her, and she wasn't here, so she favored me to give it to her instead." Syaoran explained slothfully,

"I see," Takashi smiled, "Let me give that to her, she's having bossy flu," Syaoran had a thin grin on his face, and gave it to him. "What about that pink paper there?" he asked again, snooping,

Syaoran didn't hesitate, after all, Takashi perfectly knew, "Sakura invited me to her place for thw night,"

Takashi looked down, "Oh really," he sighed, "so much for you helping me work at late hours," he said giving up,

Li smirked,

"Man!" Takashi yelled, "That Chiharu's one heck of a girl," he smiled, "you're lucky you have Sakura," he said, making the words crawl and creep on Syaoran's mind. Syaoran blushed, and he shook his head. "Jeez, that green-eyed beauty's rich and nice… Not Chiharu who has skin you can't get under," he sighed,

Syaoran faced him, "But you love her, don't you?"

Takashi roared a laugh so boisterously; almost the whole populace of the place caught his attention, "Yeah, weirdly…" he smiled a boyish grin at Li, and there was once again silence… Syaoran was gazing at the address Sakura gave him; he was definitely, definitely going to come…

………………..

"You're already leaving?" Tomoyo voiced at Sakura as the two both walked out of the elevator. With a chance, they met at the elevator, with Sakura going down, and Tomoyo going up, but then, Tomoyo decided going up could be a boring idea, so now she was with Sakura on the side…

"Yeah, I still have to go home." Sakura said reasonably,

"Yeah, right,"

"Really." And Sakura didn't say more,

"Oh yeah," Tomoyo said again loudly enough to make Sakura notice her completely, "Can you go with me and Eriol to Tomoeda Strip? Just gimmick night." She said cheerful and excited.

Sakura remembered Tomoeda Strip. It was like a heaven-and-hell hole. She loved to go, but then she still had Syaoran waiting on the door right now. Maybe next time. "Maybe next time Tomoyo, I still have a date…"

"… with Syaoran." Tomoyo continued, with a guessing voice

Sakura grinned, "That's right. I'm hopeless." They laughed boisterously.

"That's okay, at least I'm alone with Eriol for the night…" Tomoyo smirked, and pecked Sakura on the check, "Have a good evening, girlfriend,"

And soon, Sakura was out of the bulding. Tomoyo stared outside, thinking if Eriol would get excited by the idea. Well duh. 'What he needs now is a good old-fashioned trip to bar with a good old-fashioned vice-president mistress…' She paused thinking. 'Mistress huh…' she thought and sighed, and she returned to the elevator, another trip to her little, boring office…

Sakura on the other hand was thinking for a while. 'Maybe Syaoran's already on the door right now…' she thought, and she smiled thinly. She suddenly remembered Kero, maybe he was out, she remembered she sent him away for three days straight… hell, he was a clow card guardian, he could handle himself…

………………….

Syaoran was waiting on the porch. Just staring at Sakura house like a freak of nature. Heck, he didn't even expect Sakura was living in the humble building. At first, he thought Sakura gave him the wrong address, or, he thought his eyes were playing nasty tricks on him. So there he was lingering on the streets for fifteen minutes, always ending up at the same house.

"Oi!" A female voice shot behind him.

With no guess, Syaoran instantly visualized her as Sakura, "Hey," he greeted back, "Nice place," he said with a grin, and it seemed like he bent low and reached for Sakura's lips… He thought he made a wrong move, but to his surprise, she didn't step backward, or scream idiot, or slap him or stuff like that.

She smiled, "Yeah, it's small, I love small things," she laughed. But Syaoran thought for a second. What did she mean about '_I love small things_' because his was big. (A/N – Is that corny? Or rather funny?)

"Yeah, I guess you do…" he faced the door, "I mean I thought you were living on a mansion or something, but then at the back of my mind you're alone…" he thought that was rather rude, but Sakura only unlocked the door,

"Do you still remember the house-date at college?" she suddenly whispered. Her face expecting her possibly-be-boyfriend go kaput…

But all did Syaoran do was look at her and laugh, "You mean _that_ house-date." And she giggled like a ninny…

For a million of seconds, they just stared under the shadow created by the roof, from the far distance, maybe the two were like silhouettes affected by a romanced sage… both unaware the lucky moon and the lucky stars were watching the destined moment… (A/N – Isn't that poetic. Just thought I could share this newly written ideal)

And then Sakura jumped to him, and made her arms go wanton with his muscled body… She could feel all the masculine energy gushed out of him, as if there was a avid aura around him… "This brings back time, don't you think?"

Her voice sounded vulnerable, yet wild but timid… Syaoran's mind set to the thing he honestly would just love to do… "Sakura…" he said huskily, and he kissed her, he could hear tense, muffled breaths, and he hugged her like a teddy bear… oh it really does bring back memories… Sakura abruptly inched back, and she heard Syaoran groan…

"We didn't even get to eat dinner yet," she whispered, and she giggled slightly, leaving Syaoran to sigh… She finally turned the knob and switched the lights, letting Syaoran roam her dwelling… 'Tomoeda Strip eh… I wonder what's happening with Tomoyo and Eriol?' She continued watching Syaoran hold and touch her things. She never thought normal, everyday newspapers, and normal, everyday teabags be so much interesting…

……………………

"You're early…" Tomoyo said cheerfully, as she got attention to a hot (maybe cold, since he rather looked cool than fiery) Eriol wearing a navy-blue shirt, a black blazer, and tight leather pants, and of course, the traditional combat boots… "Whoa, you're amazing, I heard from Sakura you left the house with nothing but soggy crapish. You even got here earlier than me." Tomoyo laughed,

Eriol sweatdropped, "Actually, I bought this just a few hours ago, and then I rushed here. God, this is like who's who. You even get to meet a lot of popular people here… Genevieve Takagawa, Hitomi Efeil, Shiroji Naruto…" (A/N – Don't worry, they're not real.)

Tomoyo laughed, and beamed, "Yeah, Sakura and I would go here five times a month with Chiharu and the others."

Eriol nodded, and he just noticed how ravishing was Tomoyo for the night. She had her hair knotted at the back; it looked like there was a bun with a metal antique stick pierced through it. And she wore a grey suit and a black pleated skirt, with a white lash, and to finish it all, black stiletto heels with straps that reached below her knees… (AN – I know the description is long, but hey, visualize it, and god, if she was real, even a kid would rape her! Nyahahahahahaha!)

"Eriol?" she said concerned…

"Oh nothing, you look beautiful, Tomoyo…" the words just came out, and he couldn't help it… She blushed, and to think she was hearing this from the guy she had the hots for. How lucky could she be… Again, Eriol noticed her blush and he coughed, "Orgasm…?" he offered, his hands reaching for the bottle, and the two goblets with cherries sticking on the lid…

Orgasm? Horny people only drink Orgasm. (A/N – Yeah, whatever…) Tomoyo looked at the table, she didn't notice the things on the table, her eyes were only focused on him, just listening to his voice. Wondering how would Eriol look like naked, wondering how Lyn could be so cruel to the handsome man. She realized she was already mentally undressing him. Oh how women like her could be. "Yeah, I'd love to…" she charmingly said, and Eriol smiled at her… As she interpreted, Eriol signaled his craving for her…

Are all mistresses like that? (A/N – Well Excuse me! I don't know what a mistress would feel, so as the writer, I wonder what a mistress feels. Haha!)

…………………….

"What the hell is this?" Syaoran said chuckling, as he went to hug her behind.

They were in the kitchen, Sakura cooking, and Syaoran dying to find out what the fuck she was making…

"It's flambé…" Sakura nicely informed him… and then the thoughts just flooded through her…

Syaoran gleamed, "Well, whatever it is, it looks awesome…"

But her mind was elsewhere… 'Flambé… dad thought me how to do this right…' "Dad taught me how to make this. I guess that's why you like it…"

"Maybe." Syaoran grinned. "My future-father-in-law must be a great cook…" he whispered and he laughed…

"But how about your future-mother-in-law… Who is your future-mother-in-law?" Sakura mumbled farfetched…

Syaoran looked at her quizzically… "But I thought your mother was already passed away?"

Sakura sighed… "I know, father's in an engagement now…"

"Well, that's cool." Syaoran said simply.

Sakura looked at him petrified. Shocked. Shaken. "How can you say that? Father was hurt the time mom was dead. I don't know if she's really going to—"

"Oh c'mon. Why don't you just trust him. He's your father, all right. He knows life better than you… He has his own life… He's in love…" (A/N – Jeez, could I possibly get cornier than that?)

Sakura stared at him strangely… "Did you just say that?" He nodded, and he coughed. She giggled… "It's unfortunate you don't get recognized by your talents,"

Syaoran steamed, "At least your dad didn't get his house burned, and his whole family get assassinated in front of you… and go begging on the streets, and have labor, and stuff…" he said sarcastically,

Sakura just shrugged, and stared at him again, eye-to-eye, and smiled, "Maybe we have enough of this family problem… We just have to visit papa…"

Syaoran noticed she said _We._ Thought he was incredulous, nope, he liked the idea… "When?"

Sakura was taken back, she thought he wouldn't approve, but hey, it was a great idea to introduce him to her father… and his 'fiancé'… "You mean you even like the idea?" she asked surprised, and Syaoran chuckled… "This summer, it's getting nearer…"

Syaoran leaned and watched her behind her shoulder, "Hey Sakura,"

"What?"

"I'm hungry…"

………………..

"It's fun here isn't it?" Tomoyo said cheerfully, and Eriol just grinned broadly,

"Yeah," he replied. And it really was. Not mentioning he thought this the rendezvous of all the flirtatious humans inside the vicinity of Tomoeda, or probably even outside of Tomoeda. Just a few minutes ago, already exactly fifteen girls and six gay men asked for his number. Tomoyo just watched him impressed, and amazed…

"Wow. You're really getting popular here." Tomoyo joked, and they laughed on their table,

"You mean you don't even mind?" Eriol said skeptical,

Tomoyo giggled, and took a sip, "Eriol, this is a bar. That's why people love bars. They can flirt with other people. Other, good-looking people."

Eriol gazed at her puzzled, "You are an unmistakably weird woman, Tomoyo…"

It was Tomoyo's turn to grin now. "Wanna dance?"

Eriol stood up, and bowed before her with a welcoming hand, "Certainly, madam…"

………………….

Sakura and Syaoran already ate, and both of them were on the couch, having their peace by watching a blockbuster horror movie (people said it was horrifically in denial about ladies not throwing themselves at their boyfriends) while eating 0 fats cheese-flavored popcorn, which they even had a twenty-minute argue about.

They were silent, though not awkward. Syaoran praying just one instant Sakura would get terrified and spend the whole movie grasping his arm, or comfort her, or whatever his fantasies were… Too bad Sakura just gave him Haha-I'm-not-scared-of-this-movie glances time to time.

"Weird isn't it…" Sakura murmured out of the blue.

Syaoran, who was now absorbed to the movie, faced her a questioning look, "Huh?" he said dozy,

"This isn't like six years ago after all…" she said with a mysterious smile.

Syaoran looked at her detached… maybe it wasn't… He could remember Sakura's face back then, and now? The only similarity is that green-eyes of hers… nothing else, "Yeah, you're right," he murmured with the same mysteriousness…

Time destroyed some things and time created other things to both of them… Was this an effect of love, or misery, or sorrow, or even hate?

Syaoran gazed at her again, and he couldn't stop himself from doing so. He felt that moment he was possessed, and he gave in to his indulgence. Sakura seemed to lie down from the couch, and she just colored her cheeks… He would just breathe slowly, and he would close his eyes, and he would feel twitchy inside, and make his cheeks warm, and let his emotions take over him… Be reckless… Be unwary, but of love and desire remaining inside…

The next thing her knew he was over her, kissing her passionately, he stripped her, as she stripped him… and she moaned, and said his name aloud…

………………….

A/N – **Creepy ending huh? But in my opinion the date scenes were better than my first ones. Don't you think?** Haha. Well, I pardon for being so dopey on updating the story, truth is, I ran out of internet cards, and I'm bankrupt this May, so hehe, please forgive me…

**Oh yeah, anyone here who's a Gwen Stefani fan_? I just want to confirm if Gwen Stefani's really the lead singer of the 90's band 'No Doubt'…_ I beg ya, I wanna know! Since I'm a fellow Gwen Stefani Fan. I love all of her songs on Love. Angel. Music. Baby. Especially 'Hollaback Girl' and 'Harajuku Girls' **

**Haha! Super Kawaii! (I just learned the word from her song, Harajuku Girls. Hehehe) c")**


End file.
